Avenger  Book 1: The Last Hope
by BenRG
Summary: After becoming League Champion, Ash Ketchum must learn the dark secrets of his past and face his destiny.  STORY COMPLETED!
1. Joy and Pain

**__**

PoKéMoN

Avenger by Ben Russell-Gough

****

Legal Disclaimer

Pokémon, the Pocket Monsters and their human friends and enemies are all the sole copyright and trademark property of Nintendo Entertainment. No breach of any copyright or legal property is intended.

****

Author's Notes

This is my first _Pokémon_ fic. I don't know all the monsters or all the moves. I base my story purely on what I've seen of the cartoon. I thank all the other Pokémon writers on this board for providing plenty of inspiration.

Text in [squared-off brackets] indicates the translation of a Pokémon's language into English.

Text in _Italics_ but not in quotes indicates thoughts.

Ages: Ash is 16, nearly 17; Misty is 18; Brock is 24; Tracey is 19; Jessie and James are both 23.

****

Book One – The Last Hope

__

Chapter 1 – Joy and Pain

Gary was good, Ash admitted to himself, but he realised that his old friend's bluster was not equal to his skill as a Pokémon trainer. "_Gary, Gary! He's our man!_" Gary's cheerleaders were shouting from the front row. "_If he can't do it no one can!_"

"_Come on Ash!_" Misty yelled. "_Wipe the smirk off of his face!_"

"The final round." The umpire called. "Both Trainers have only one Pokémon left able to fight." Ash tensed and, in a sudden whim, reversed the League Trainer cap he wore. He always used to do that as a kid, and if there was ever a time for old lucky charms, it was now.

"Do it, Gary," Ash shouted the length of the stadium. "Let's see what you've got!"

"Why so confident, Ash-boy?" Gary sneered in return. "And why haven't I seen your little electric mouse yet? I guess he got fed up hanging around with a loser like you." Gary put a hand behind his back and produced a red-and-white Pokéball. "Umbreon! I choose you!"

Gary tossed the small sphere to the centre of the arena. The ball split open and disgorged a flash of red light. The flash cleared to show the second-level evolution of the fox-like evolutionary Pokémon known as Umbreon. Gary sneered. "Make your play, twerp!"

Ash smiled. "Well you asked the question, 'buddy.' Pikachu, I choose you!" Pikachu, the cute yellow-and-red electric mouse bounded from behind Ash and took his place at the opposite side of the start circle, at the centre of the arena. The loud siren hooted, signalling the beginning of the round.

"Umbreon, use Faint Attack now!" Gary commanded.

"Breon, um-um," Umbreon growled in response. The rings of golden fur around the Pokémon's neck, tail and ankles began to glow brightly.

"Pikachu, use Agility!" Ash countered.

Umbreon fired a rippling wave of red-gold earth energy at Pikachu, or at least at the place Pikachu had been standing about a second before. The blast flashed against the safety shield in front of Ash. "Nice shot, Gary," Ash taunted. "Perfect, for fighting a Snorlax that is!"

"Dammit, Umbreon!" Gary yelled. "You've got to be faster than that! Back-pedal and use Growl!"

"Um-eon!"

Umbreon began to growl, and even Ash could feel the effects of the infrasonic component of the classic sonic-type attack. Pikachu's fast moves began to slow down as the sound caused the little electric mouse to suffer feelings of fear and uncertainty. Gary grinned, certain that victory was now something he could gain easily. "Okay, Umbreon, you're doing great!" Gary called. "Now use Hyper Beam!"

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted. "Look at me!" Pikachu looked at his best friend uncertainly, but when he did so, his gaze got firmer and more assured. "Okay! Dodge up!" Ash commanded.

[Eat my dust, red-eyes!] Pikachu cried excitedly, jumping vertically almost 20 feet into the air and dodging Umbreon's attack.

"Heck!" Gary shouted. "Uh… Okay, Umbreon, sit tight! Use Aurora Shield!" The matte-black fox complied, surrounding himself with a faintly glowing glassy blue force field of earth energy.

"Use Growl!" Ash countered. Pikachu landed on the centre mark of the starting circle and glared at Umbreon dangerously. He began to use his own version of Growl and the effects were dramatic. Umbreon dropped his force field and began to back away from the electric mouse, his posture one of fear and uncertainty.

"Use Pulse attack, now!" Ash called. He and Pikachu had practised this attack a few times, but Ash wasn't sure if it would work. Oh well, no time like the present.

"Pika…" Pikachu said. The lights of the stadium dimmed and there was a deep hum of electricity. Massive plasma arcs of megavolt electricity poured from the floodlights and the stadium fittings onto the still-airborne Pikachu. 

"Use Aurora Shield again!" Gary pleaded with this Pokémon. Unfortunately, Umbreon was in no fit state to listen to his Trainer.

"Pika… CHU!" Ash closed his eyes just in time. There was a blinding blue-white flash as Pikachu unleashed every volt in his tiny body. Even through his closed eyes, Ash could see the bones in the hand he instinctively raised to protect his face. Ash felt rather than heard the massive thunderclap from Pikachu's attack.

Ash opened his eyes and blinked away the stars from in front of his eyes. Pikachu landed right on the centre mark of the arena and shook his head in exhaustion. Ash hoped that this new wonder-move had been enough, his little friend obviously didn't have a lot left in him. At the other side of the arena, Umbreon stood, completely encrusted in a thick layer of carbon dust. There was a quiet moment as an appalled Gary looked at his blackened and smouldering Pokémon. From his end, Ash could clearly smell burnt fur. "Don't just stand there, Umbreon," Gary finally yelled. "Use Quick Attack!"

"Um…" the other Pokémon muttered. "Um… breon…" Then Umbreon fell limply onto his side.

The head umpire ran over to the collapsed earth-type Pokémon and examined him quickly and efficiently. "Umbreon cannot continue," he announced over the stadium PA system. "Bout to Green Trainer Ketchum and Pikachu. Match to Green Trainer Ash Ketchum!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried, leaping into the air as the crowd at the Indigo Plateau Champions' League Stadium went berserk.

"Amazing!" one announcer yelled. "I've never seen any attack like that before. Ketchum's Pikachu fried Oak's Umbreon with one shot!"

"I think that this is the fastest Electric verses Earth victory I've ever seen," the other announcer enthused. "Oak's Umbreon couldn't lay a paw on that little Pikachu! Ash Ketchum wins the match and gets three points, moving him past Moira Douglas and making him the new League Supreme Champion! At 16 years old, he is the youngest ever Trainer to win the title!"

Misty cleared the low concrete barrier separating the audience from the fighting arena and ran towards Ash, who was running towards Pikachu. Pikachu leapt up and hugged his trainer excitedly. [We did it, Ash!].

"Yeah," Ash replied, half laughing, half-crying. "We did it buddy!"

"Ash!" Misty cried. Ash turned to face her just as she grabbed him and hugged him with bone-crushing strength. "Oh Ash, you've done it! I'm _so _proud!" She released her hold for a moment and planted a kiss right on her stunned friend's lips. Ash responded gladly, prompting a roar of approval from the crowds. When both realised what they were doing, they broke apart, blushing fiercely.

In the stands, Brock Slate, former Gym Leader and one of Ash's closest friends was cheering himself hoarse, while Ash's mother, Delilah, lacking anyone or anything else, was hugging Misty's little Togepi, while crying in joy.

[I'm happy too, Grandma] Togepi chirped.

Back out in the centre of the arena, Ash was refusing to release his hold around the waist of an embarrassed Misty. She tried to back off as old Sylvester Charter, the founder of the Pokémon league walked across the arena to join them. "Ash!" she hissed at him.

"You're the one who made this possible, Misty," Ash responded with a sly smile. "Don't think I'm gonna let you back out now!"

Charter was everyone's idea of a hippie. With a massive flowing beard down to his barrel-like waist, an amazingly bright Hawaiian shirt and a pair of dark glasses, he looked like a throwback to the 1960's. No one was forgetting, however, that this was the trainer who wrote the book on the old blue-, red- and yellow-type Pokémon and went undefeated for over 200 competitive matches. That record was one even Ash hesitated to hope to beat. "Congratulations, Ash," he said in a deep, warm voice. "When I first met you all those years before, I knew you were heading for the big time."

Ash managed _not_ to blush at the compliment, but Misty averted her eyes in embarrassment. _God_, Ash thought. _That is going a long time back_. He turned slightly to look at Misty and gave her hand a squeeze. She had helped him fight off a deep black depression that long-past day when he crashed out of an all-comers challenge cup in the final knockout stage at the hands of Richie Yeager. "Thank you, sir," Ash finally managed to blurt out.

"Thank _you_, son," Charter said with a laugh. "Watching you fight is like watching someone make art. It's a pleasure I haven't seen in many a season up to now." Charter suddenly looked to Ash's right. "Say, what's up with your Pikachu?"

Ash turned and saw that Pikachu was fidgeting like his skin was too tight. "Pikachu, are you alright?"

[Feel odd…] Pikachu replied. Once before this chance had come to him. He had decided against it then, but now it had been too long and his experience was too great to prevent it any longer.

Suddenly the little Pokémon flashed, struck by lightning. Ash gasped and Misty cried out, partly in surprise and partly in fear. The Electric Mouse disappeared in a bright golden flare of energy. When it cleared, Pikachu was gone. In his place was a taller Pokémon with yellow stripes and a longer thunderbolt-tipped tail. It was a Raichu ('Electric Squirrel').

"Pikachu?" Misty asked in concern. To her right, Ash was beginning to grin in a very silly way.

[Once, yes, but now I've grown up] the Pokémon replied.

"Well done, Raichu!" Ash cried happily. He knelt and hugged the newly evolved Pokémon.

Raichu winked at Misty. [Hey, the skin may have changed, but I'm still me, Red!] he said in a firm voice. Misty laughed and joined Ash in hugging the electric squirrel.

Charter clapped his hand on both trainers' shoulders. "Well this is a time for double congratulations, I think," he announced. He then leant closer to Ash and continued in a _sotto_ voice. "But we had better get on with the ceremony before the network decides to go to a advert break!"

Then the ceremony began. Ash was led up the stairwell to meet the other fifteen Pokémon Master Trainers and the mayor of Viridian City. The crowd cheered louder than ever when Ash was handed the league trophy, a golden Pokéball on a tall gold and crystal mounting. Ash raised the trophy in triumph as Raichu leapt over his shoulder, his long tail streaming behind him like a banner.

***

High over the Viridian Forest, about twenty miles to the west of the Pokémon stadium, a strange airship cruised through the skies. It's gas cell was shaped like the head of a Meowth, a feline Pokémon, and the rudders were painted with the capital letter 'R' in a bright scarlet hue. It was the symbol of Team Rocket.

Inside the car, the crew of two humans and one Pokémon were interrupted in their duties by the ringing of a video telephone. "_Ring-ring! Ring-ring! Phone call! Phone call!_" called out an irritatingly sunny electronic voice. James, a tall, but rather thin and mournful man with long black hair, rose from his seat and walked over to the 'phone.

"Hello, Team Rocket, James speaking. How may I help you?" James asked in his slightly nasal upper-class accent.

The video screen showed a man in silhouette, stroking a sleek Persian, another kind of feline Pokémon. "James you impossible idiot," Giovanni de Rocketti, the leader of Team Rocket snapped. "Who were you expecting to call on our secure video link?"

James winced and motioned with his head for Jessie and Meowth to join him in range of the 'phone's video camera. Jessie, a young woman with long red hair styled in an outrageous gravity-defying wave and Meowth, a small grey feline Pokémon with a bright golden charm on his forehead both reluctantly abandoned their seats to join James in his audience with 'The Boss.'

Giovanni leaned back and looked at his three field agents. Once, Jessie, James and Meowth were amongst his best agents. No one had matched their record of successful Pokémon thefts and suborning of Pokémon Gyms to the cause of Team Rocket. Then, one day six years ago, they tried to raid a Pokémon Centre in Viridian City where, by a coincidence, a young Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower were seeing to the care of one of their Pokémon. The raid turned into a fiasco and the three agents' luck had never recovered.

"Well," Giovanni said, after watching his hapless agents squirm for a minute or so. "Since you three incompetents have proven utterly incapable of stealing one miserable Pikachu from one lone trainer, you will be glad to learn that I have assigned this difficult assignment to another team."

James tried to hide his relief. Their repeated conflicts with Ash, Misty and the rest of what he and Jessie referred to as the 'twerps' had taken on the characteristics of a recurring nightmare. Still, James had his professional pride and he couldn't just let the case drop. "Er, if you don't mind, Boss," he asked timidly, "who are you assigning to the mission in our place?"

If Giovanni thought the question impertinent or irrelevant, he gave no sign. The mysterious terrorist leader chuckled darkly. "I'm assigning it to Butch and Cassidy," he said with laughter in his voice. "I think those two have the right touch to deal with such a… delicate matter."

"Butch and Cassidy?" Meowth cried in amazement. "Boss, you can't be serious! Dey are a pair of cheap killers! Dey _never_ leave a trainer behind alive!" Meowth yelped in pain as Jessie slapped him across the back of the head and put her finger to her mouth behind her hand.

"Perhaps, Meowth," Giovanni commented darkly, "that is what it will take to complete this mission." Giovanni turned slightly to look at his LCD computer display. "In any case, the matter of Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu is no longer your concern. I want you to get yourselves to Indigo Plateau. The last meeting of this season's Pokémon League is taking place at the stadium there. I want you to break in during the closing ceremony and steal every Pokémon you can get your fingers on." Giovanni looked up at his three agents. "Do you think you can handle a simple sneak theft?"

"Yes sir!" the three villains replied with a smart salute. Giovanni grunted sceptically and cut the communications link.

After a moment, James walked over to the pilot's chair. With practised movements, he programmed the autopilot to set course for a landing stage hidden in the forest near the Champions' League Stadium. "We're on the way," he finally announced. "Now let's talk about how we are going to get in and out undetected."

"Good idea," Jessie replied. James raised an eyebrow as he heard the distinctive 'twang' of a Viridian City accent in his partner's voice. She normally didn't let that into her cultured elocution unless she was under stress.

"Meowth! Want to talk about it, Jessie?" Meowth asked in a sly tone.

Jessie affected disgust. "What is to talk about?" She asked. "I think that a tunnel is the best option."

"Yeah," said Meowth. "Da old ways are always the best. Dat's why I think dat Da Boss has made da wrong call this time. Butch and Cassidy are too brutal. Dey are more likely to kill dat Pikachu than steal him."

"That isn't our concern," James snapped. "We should trust the Boss's decisions. Still," he added thoughtfully, "Ash has beaten them several times before. He might stop them before they do too much damage."

"What if they are unlucky?" Jessie whispered. "I don't think I could stand it if anyone were permanently injured because we failed."

"Jessie," Meowth hissed angrily. "The Twerps had their chance to play it nice. Whatever that happens from now is their own fault."

"Yes, of course you're right," Jessie said firmly. Although all three Rockets were in apparent agreement, there was still a deep, depressed silence filling the car of the Team Rocket airship as it growled its way towards Indigo Plateau. _How is it_, James asked himself, _that we find ourselves worrying about the safety of our worst enemies?_ _Perhaps it is because it is the closest thing that we are likely to get, in _this_ life anyway, to close friends._

***

By now, the party in the stadium was in full swing. Ash found himself carried around the arena on the shoulders of several cheering Trainers. These included, much to his surprise, Gary Oak. When he finally got off the impromptu victory lap, he managed to work his way over to Misty, who didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

Misty was playing with her long ginger ponytail, which normally hung behind her. "Well, Ash, you've reached the top," she announced, deciding that their usual acerbic conversation was the easiest tack to take. "You know what they say: 'The only way is down.'"

Ash chuckled. "Not for me. I still have to make 'Master Trainer,' remember?

"Yeah I remember," she admitted. "_Damn_, but when did that bratty obnoxious kid I met so long ago become such a great trainer?" she asked with a proud smile. With a saucy wink, she added "and such a great guy too?"

"Hey, you've always known it, Misty," Ash countered. A little high on enthusiasm and feeling better tonight than he had for a long time, Ash suddenly found himself taken by a very strange compulsion. A part of him that made him a superb strategist took the compulsion, examined it from every angle for flaws and instantly reported: _Go for it_. He grabbed Misty swept her backwards off her feet and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. Misty ineffectually thumped his back a few times before submitting to the kiss, grabbing the back of Ash's head to hold him in place. This kiss quickly became _very_ hot and very long.

Wolf whistles echoed around the stadium. Brock looked around at the grinning faces and decided that he should take the line of least damage. He tapped Ash on the shoulder. "Don't you think you should come up for air, Ash?" he asked pleasantly. Ash was still young enough to blush. Misty smiled up at him dreamily before regaining her usual mischievous composure.

Ash cleared his throat nervously and, accompanied by a suddenly very giggly Misty walked out of the stadium to meet the cheering fans outside. "Why the sudden support?" Ash asked Misty out of the corner of the mouth.

"Hey," Misty said with a twinkle in her eye. "You are the one who wants the whole world to think that I'm your girlfriend. Now I've got to play the part." Then she winked again. That made Ash blush even brighter red, something that Misty found inexplicably cute.

__

Now when did I start thinking of Misty as a woman instead of a buddy? Ash asked himself. It may have been that time when he was pushing through the brush to tell her to come back to camp as breakfast was ready. He pushed through the last thicket only to find Misty was taking a bath in the lake. She wasn't wearing anything at all except her Horsee water-type Pokémon, who was swimming around her slowly. Ash was very proud of the fact that, instead of standing there and drooling as he strongly suspected Brock or Tracey might have done, he immediately turned his back and went back to camp to report that Misty's breakfast needed to be kept warm for a while.

No, he decided, it had been a gradual thing. For six long years of his adolescence, Misty had been his closest companion. She was a fellow trainer, a travelling companion, an ally against Team Rocket and the many threats of the wide world. In time, the annoying girl who wouldn't leave him alone also became first a friend, a confidant and a big sister-type. Then she simply became Misty: someone he could no longer imagine being without.

Ash shook his head and returned to the here-and-now. With the beautiful ginger-haired girl at this side, he walked through the crowds, shaking hands, signing autographs and offering the odd tip to young would-be trainers among the crowds.

***

Later that evening in the Trainer's Locker Room, a careful set of ears would have heard the unmistakable sound of digging. After a moment it stopped and a spark of flame appeared and cut a round incision in the floor. After a pause, the disc of concrete was slowly lifted out of the floor. After a moment, Meowth poked his head up out of the hole. "Meowth! We're in," said Meowth, a little too loudly.

A leather-gloved hand fastened itself around Meowth's mouth. "Shh," Jessie whispered. "Not so loud, Meowth!"

"Sorry, Jessie," Meowth replied, a little more discreetly.

"Can you see anyone?" Jessie asked. Meowth scanned the locker room with his night vision eyes.

"Can we please hurry it up?" James asked in a plaintive tone. "It's just that I can't _breathe_ down here."

"_Shut up James_," Jessie hissed. James rose out of the hole and squinted blindly into the darkness. Human vision was useless in such an environment. Fortunately, Meowth could see in almost-total darkness.

"Nope," Meowth announced. "We're in da clear, so lets clean out every Pokéball in dis place… Yeee-ow!" The lights suddenly flashed on, temporarily blinding him. As Jessie and James blinked furiously, trying to restore their vision, they heard a familiar and unwelcome mocking voice.

"Hello, guys. It's unusual for you to turn up without first announcing your presence using that incredibly dorky motto of yours."

"Shut up, Twerp," Jessie hissed, glaring at the indistinct blur that was the younger Pokémon trainer. "You could never understand the _espirit de corps_ of Team Rocket."

"That's right, Jessie," Ash replied. "I can't and don't want to either. You guys used up all your credit with me when you tried to kidnap Misty all those years ago."

"Now come on, Ash," James protested. "You can't blame that on us! It was Butch and Cassidy! Besides, you know we only operate under… oof!" James said 'oof' because Jessie thumped him over the ear.

"Stop debating you idiot!" she howled. "Meowth, Scratch attack!" Meowth extended his claws and launched himself at Ash.

"Graveler!" roared a voice and Meowth was knocked back into a surprised Jessie's arms. 

James' vision cleared and he saw Brock Stone, accompanied by his Graveler fighting rock Pokémon. Misty moved from behind Ash, with Psyduck waddling along at her feet. [You are in for it now,] The little psi Pokémon predicted with a wince. Speaking always exacerbated his always-chronic headache.

[That goes double for me,"] Raichu added from his place on Ash's shoulders.

"Jessie," James hissed. "I think we should back out. We are a little outgunned here!"

"Never!" Jessie cried, her pride overcoming her tactical caution. "Team Rocket _never_ surrenders!" She reached for a Pokéball attached to the back of her belt. James gritted his teeth and did so also. Meowth launched himself forward again.

"Psyduck, Kinesis!"

"Raichu, stun shock!"

An invisible wall of force knocked Meowth back just as a 1,000-volt burst of electricity shorted out the voluntary nerve endings of all three Rockets. Jessie and James dropped Arbok's and Victreebell's Pokéballs and all three of them fell back into their tunnel. For several long seconds, all they could do was lie there and twitch helplessly as the electrical burns on Jessie and James' black and white uniforms smouldered.

Ash leaned over the three stunned would-be terrorists. "Gee, you guys look so unhappy down there," he said with a sigh, his face reflecting mock sympathy. Then his face cleared and he smiled. "I tell you what, I'll give you some company!" Ash reached behind him and pulled out a Pokéball. The container unlocked and opened and a beam of light shot down between the three villains. What materialised looked like a beachball-sized Pokéball with eyes and a mouth. The creature smiled maliciously.

Jessie regained control of her voice. "Oh no," she cried. "Not an Electrode!" The three members of Team Rocket tried to stagger to their feet and get out of the tunnel.

"Electrode," the bomb Pokémon said. Electrode generated a powerful electrostatic discharge that created an explosion. The explosion blew out the back wall of the locker room and launched Team Rocket into the sky.

"Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!" Jessie, James and Meowth cried as they disappeared into the heavens.

"Bye," Ash said without a hint of regret. He recalled Electrode and turned to his two fellow trainers. "Don't those guys _ever_ give up?" he asked in a tired voice. Once, Team Rocket was a welcome diversion on a long trek and had even been allies of convenience against the most terrible of threats. Now, however, they were enemies, and Ash had no reason to show them any consideration anymore.

Flashback – 2 Years Before Present

Ash could still remember clearly the panic he felt as he charged through the woods, with Tracey's Scyther slicing his way through the under-brush for the two trainers.

For once, Ash did not even think of striking first using Pikachu's amazing electrical powers. When he entered that forest clearing and saw Misty tied to a tree, beaten and bruised, he simply went berserk. He threw himself forward. Before the two Team Rocket agents could react, Ash was among them; he threw a hard right hook that sent the powerfully built, dark haired man to the ground. The man tried to rise, reaching for a sub-machinegun slung under his arm. Ash did not even seem to notice. He brought his right foot crushingly down on the man's arm and punched blow after blow into his wide, cruel face.

"Hold it right there, Twerp!" shouted the other Rocket, a woman with long blond hair. Ash turned to see that she was holding a big gold-plated automatic pistol to a semi-conscious Misty's head. "Back away from Butch or I'll ventilate your bitch's head, I swear it!"

Ash snarled and backed away from the man, Butch. The man rose unsteadily. "Nice work, Cassidy," he smirked, and swung up his sub-machinegun. "You loose, jerk-off," he added.

Ash's expression did not change. "Pikachu: Thunderstrike," he said clearly, pointing at the surprised man.

"Pika-CHU!" Pikachu yelled from his place in a tree to the left. An enormous electrical discharge connected with the sub-machinegun and illuminated Butch's entire body. The Rocket squealed and began to thrash helplessly, dropping his gun in the process. Almost too soon for Ash's state of mind, the attack was over and Butch collapsed bonelessly.

"Butch!" the woman yelled. "You little _bastard!_" The woman froze in a moment of indecision. Should she carry out her threat to kill Misty, or attack Ash before he could finish her partner off? Her hesitation made it a moot point.

[You are a _very_ bad lady] Togepi trilled from his place in Tracey's arms. The little egg Pokémon waved his flipper-like arms and generated a mace-like telekinetic force field, which he projected forward. It connected with Cassidy's temple and sent her down like a bag of potatoes.

Ash, still growling like a wounded animal, charged Cassidy. The woman was on her knees and brining up her pistol when Ash reached her. He grabbed her arm, twisted it back and thrust it hard against his knee. She shrieked in agony as the impact snapped both bones in her lower arm, one jagged edge bursting through her skin. Cassidy's hand opened nervelessly and she dropped the pistol, still crying out in pain.

"Poliwhirl-pol-pol!" hissed a new voice. Ash spun around to see a Poliwhirl water-type Pokémon threatening Tracey and Togepi. He could see the refracted glare of Poliwhirl's Hypnosis attack flaring out of the concentric circles on the squat, sneering Pokémon's belly.

"Step away from Cassidy," Butch ordered. "Or I'll have Poliwhirl tell your two friends to rip each other limb-from-limb." Ash drew in a deep breath and took a few steps back. Butch walked cautiously towards his fallen partner, keeping the tree Misty was tied to between him and Ash. When he reached her side, Butch picked up the sobbing Cassidy and led her as he backed carefully away. "Not a word, kid," Butch warned. "I'll be able to get your friends before you say a word to your little Electric Mouse."

__

Idiot, Ash thought. _As if I would need to speak to get Pikachu to act_. He had always had the ability to understand tactics and strategy. He _knew_ what Butch was planning. He looked towards Pikachu, who was in the trees to the left, looked in Poliwhirl's direction and nodded. Pikachu nodded back and moved closer to Poliwhirl.

"There now, that wasn't so hard was it?" Butch snarled from among the trees. "Now. Poliwhirl, be so kind as to kill all of them."

Ash raised his hand and brought it down. "Pika-CHU!" Pikachu cried and delivered a Thunderbolt attack to the hypnotic Pokémon. Outraged at the attack, Poliwhirl turned to engage this new threat. Pikachu immediately dodged to the left, staying in the trees. By keeping moving, he could avoid Poliwhirl's most powerful weapon, his Hypnosis attack. 

Another lightning bolt struck the Poliwhirl in the small of its back, sending it to the ground. "Poli-whirl-whirl-li!" It roared and jumped to its feet. Pikachu was already airborne, leaping over its head.

"Finish it Pikachu!" Ash yelled. "Thunder attack!"

Pikachu unleashed another powerful lightning bolt that tore into Poliwhirl as it gawked at the Electric Mouse's athletic dodges. So powerful was the attack that Poliwhirl's skeleton was visible, glowing under its skin. The evil Pokémon collapsed face down. There was a flash of red as Butch recalled his defeated Pokémon to its Pokéball.

Ash turned back to the retreating two Rockets. Butch tucked away the Pokéball and drew a long-barrelled revolver. "You'll die for that shit-head," Butch growled menacingly and fired.

Tracey, freed from Poliwhirl's influence, leapt forward and knocked Ash to the ground, the bullet whizzing over head. "Scyther, disarm him!" He shouted.

Scyther, from his hiding place in the bushes near Butch, simply reached out with one of his sword-like arms and punched right through the flesh of Butch's forearm. The Rocket howled in agony and dropped his gun. He virtually lifted Cassidy, who was still in shock, into his arms and carried her away into the woods, yelling threats over his shoulder as he crashed through the brush.

"Scyther, pursue!" Tracey shouted. "Bring them back…"

"No," Ash interrupted. "It's alright, Tracey. We're cheaply rid of them. Let them go." Ash shook his head and continued in a strangely muted and exhausted voice. "They'll tell the rest of their filthy kind what happened here and maybe they'll leave us alone for a while."

As Tracey recalled Scyther, Ash approached the limp form of Misty. Cassidy had implied that she was still alive. He kept that hope in mind as he touched her clammy face.

Misty raised her face, her expression filled with pain and confusion. "Ash…" she whispered. "You're here? You're alive?"

Ash restrained a cry of triumph. "I'm here Misty. They're gone."

"Oh god, Ash," Misty muttered, beginning to cry. "They told me that they had killed you… that no one would come and help me… they said…" Misty couldn't continue and her voice disintegrated into sobs. 

Ash drew the long machete he bought during their trek through the tropical Orange Islands and hacked through the ropes binding her to the tree. He noted with rage the rope burn and the way her right arm was twisted, doubtless broken.

Ash lifted her to the ground as gently as he could. "Ash," she managed to gasp out. "They wanted to know where you hid your Pokéballs. I wouldn't tell them… They started hitting me, but I still wouldn't say… They threatened to _rape_ me if I wouldn't tell them…" To their left, Tracey gasped in horrified amazement as he heard that last part.

Ash hugged Misty as she began to shudder with sobs again. "Shh, shh, Misty," he said. "You did it. You won, Misty, you beat them. Now they're gone," Ash continued in a fierce tone, "and I promise that no one will _ever_ hurt you again."

[We'll deal with those mis-evolved monkeys,] Pikachu added, prompting a confused smile from Misty.

While Ash held her, soothing, her with words and caresses, Tracey arranged a splint on Misty's broken arm. Eventually, mercifully, Misty surrendered to sleep. Ash gathered her up in a blanket, took her in his arms and carried her away to safety, surrounded by his friends.

End Flashback

Ash shook his head as he tracked Team Rocket's departure angle and predicted that they would either land in the forest or in Lake Viridian. That moment had changed everything as far as Ash was concerned. Up to that point, he had been a happy-go-lucky sort. Even his occasional conflicts with Team Rocket were basically childish fun. However, this terrible experience had forced a certain emotional maturity upon him. He had been ready to _kill_ to protect Misty. Therefore, he had a double reason to hate the terrorists. As well as their many crimes, they had cost him his innocence.

"Gone away in thought, Ash?" Misty asked playfully.

Ash turned to face the girl who had become a woman. "Bad old memories," he explained. "Don't worry about it Misty."

"Well I hope that you can get rid of that scowl," Misty continued in her usual forthright way. She reached out and smoothed Ash's furrowed brow. "We are supposed to be going to your Mom's hotel room for a celebratory party. I don't want people wondering who ran over your cat." Ash managed a slight smile. "See? That's better," Misty said in an approving tone.

"Actually," Ash said, "I'm rather worried about this damage." He gestured to the hole in the floor and the massive blast hole in the back wall. "I'll be lucky if I don't loose my title for this little trick."

Brock laughed. He had been very concerned at the incredibly bitter way Ash had dealt with Team Rocket. Something had happened during those four years he was not with his two younger friends and its effect on Ash was terrifying, to say the least. He was glad to see that Ash still had a little of his good-natured humour to hand. "Don't worry, Ash," Brock commented. "If I know Charter, he will laugh his head off when he hears about this."

Brock strode out of the Locker Room. Misty recalled Psyduck and turned to follow. Ash reached out and touched her shoulder. "Misty," he said. "Have I ever gotten around to telling you that… uh… that…" _That I love you?_ "That I wouldn't be anything without you?"

Misty blushed a bright red and avoided Ash's piercing gaze. "I knew already, silly," she said gently. "Come on, I don't want you to be late for your own party."

***

After a short flight on Ash's Pidgeot, Misty's Dragonite and Brock's Aerodactyl, the three friends arrived in Viridian City. They then went to the Viridian Rose hotel, where Delilah was staying for the duration of the League Season.

Everyone, it seemed, was at the party. Not only was Ash's mother there, but also Professor Oak, his grandson (and Ash's greatest rival) Gary, and even Brock's father. Accompanying them were their friends and the friends of their friends. "Well," Ash said loudly as he walked through the door. "Everyone seems to be celebrating. What's the big occasion?"

There was a second of silence, then everyone began to cheer and sing 'For He's a Jolly Good Fellow.' Ash blushed deeply and devoutly wished for the ground to swallow him up. Misty clung to his arm and smiled in pride while Brock pushed him deeper into the congratulatory melee.

The evening went very well for Ash, who found a little poise and learnt to respond modestly to congratulations. Ash even found a kind word for Gary. His oldest friend might have an ego the size and inertia of a sleeping Snorlax, but he was still a friend. Ash apologised for frying his starter Pokémon and Gary allowed, with a wink, that he would not take it personally. 

When Gary asked Misty if she was still hanging around with 'this loser,' she pulled herself very close to Ash and conformed herself to every bump in his body, much to Ash's satisfaction. "The way I see it, ego-boy," Misty purred in an almost-feline tone, "Ash isn't the loser." Gary did his landed Magicarp impersonation and walked off, scratching his head. "I can't understand why you even talk to that guy," Misty fumed.

"Gary might be proud, but he is a good man at heart," Ash insisted. "You always know where you stand with him." Ash smirked and gathered Misty even closer. "You on the other hand," he whispered into her ear, "are truly unpredictable. That makes my life _very _interesting." Ash smiled at Misty's embarrassed reaction and turned to speak with Tracey, who was trying to get his attention.

Some time in that night of glory, Ash noticed Professor Oak and his mother talking together. Professor Oak's expression and body posture were unreadable, and his Mother looked on the verge of tears. He was not surprised, then, when Gary approached him as the last of the guests departed. "My grandpa wants a word, Ash," Gary commented easily. "He told me that it was quote: 'none of your business what this is about, Gary,' unquote." Gary shrugged.

Ash chucked and punched Gary lightly on the arm. "Don't worry pal, you'll get some glory soon enough." Gary cocked his head and left the room with a pair of blonde babes that had materialised sometime during the night.

Ash excused himself from the remaining guests and checked that Misty was comfortably asleep with Togepi in the second bedroom. Raichu sat alongside her, silently watching for trouble. Ash smiled. The little electric Pokémon was as devoted to Misty as he was to Ash. In that, he was only mimicking the way Ash felt about her. Or possibly, it was Raichu's own preference. Misty had the ability to draw people to her with her kind soul.

Ash entered the main bedroom and found it brightly lit. Professor Oak stood in the centre of the room and his mother sat on a chair beside him. "Come in dear," his mother said. "Samuel and I have something to tell you."

__

Now this sounds bad, Ash thought nervously. He closed the door and stood opposite his mother and the man who, to all intents and purposes, had been his father for his whole conscious existence.

His mother pursed her lips and thought for a moment before speaking. "Do you remember before you left on your quest," she began, "that you asked me again who your father was and what had happened to him?" Ash nodded mutely. "I told you," his mother continued, "that I would tell you when you were a little older."

Delilah Ketchum looked up at Professor Oak and touched his hand for reassurance. Professor Oak took up from where she left off. "Ash," he said, "what you are about to hear will contain many dark secrets and many terrible truths. However, I ask you to remember that everything your mother and I have done was to protect you. We are telling you this now because we think you are ready, at last, to hear it."

Ash suppressed a shudder and directed his attention back to his mother. Delilah looked on the verge of tears. "Ash," she said. "Your father was… is a Pokémon trainer named Joseph Jonathan Oak. He was… is Samuel's younger brother."

Ash took a step back and sat down on a small stool by the room's dressing table. He had always had a feeling that the moment he heard the name there would be a flash of light and that the images and voices would stream back to him and that he would, at last, _know_ his father. Nothing of the sort happened. All there was, was a name: Six syllables hanging in the air telling him nothing. "Who was he?" Ash finally whispered into the sudden reverent silence.

"He was the bravest, most naturally brilliant and most idealistic Pokémon Trainer that ever lived," Delilah said in a proud tone. "No one until you had ever qualified for the League so quickly or trained such a superb team of Pokémon." Delilah broke off, her voice becoming unsteady. To Ash's surprise, his mother was crying. _Whatever the problem is_, Ash decided, _it must be really nasty!_ He braced himself for the worst.

"I was just a little girl, younger than Misty, when I first met your father, dear," Delilah continued when she regained control of her voice. "Joseph swept me off of my feet with his kindness and his hope for the future. He foresaw a time when Pokémon Trainers could be united, not in a sporting league, but as crusaders for justice and peace. He…" Delilah stopped and looked up at Oak. "I'm sorry Sam, could you?"

Oak nodded reluctantly. "Ash," he said, and then sighed. "Joe was always the idealistic one, lad. As long as I could remember he wanted to right the wrongs of the world. When he saw that he couldn't achieve his goals within the League, he formed his own breakaway group of trainers who were loyal to his hopes and dreams. They called themselves 'Team Rocket.'"

Ash nearly collapsed. He felt as if he had been struck in the stomach by a Hitmonchan's fist. Fighting back tears and accusations of lies he tried to form a response. "You…" he coughed. "You are saying that _my father_ founded Team Rocket? How is that possible?"

"Haven't you ever heard their motto?" Delilah asked in a quiet voice. "I remember the first time Joseph told me it. He was so proud, he had never considered himself the lyrical type." Delilah closed her eyes and began to recite.

"_To protect the world from devastation,_

"_To unite all people of our nation,_

"_To promote the joys of truth and love,_

"_To extend our reach to the stars above,_

"_Team Rocket: Blasting off at the speed of light._"

Ash shook his head, still trying to come to terms with this revelation. His father: the founder of Team Rocket. There was something wrong with his mother's recitation, but he couldn't concentrate enough to figure it out. Then it hit him. "No, Mom," he murmured. "The third stanza is 'To denounce the lies of truth and love' and the motto ends 'Surrender or prepare to fight.'

Delilah shook her head. "Not when I first heard it," she said gently. "Your Father was a global hero, Ash. He dreamed of righting the wrongs of the world." Delilah shrugged and sighed. "What can I say? We fell in love and became lovers. Oh it was difficult. He was always off on some new crusade to some godforsaken part of this planet. Sometimes he wasn't in Pallet City for months at a time. If you check newspaper records from about 18 years ago, you will find a lot of mention of the exploits of Team Rocket. They were always off overthrowing some dictatorship or saving some poor helpless region of the world from natural disasters."

Ash shook his head as he tried to take in all of this. "These days Team Rocket is a byword for evil," he blurted. "What the hell happened?"

Professor Oak sighed. "Ash, your father felt the wrongs of the world so deeply. He cared so much for everyone that, eventually, the sheer futility of his struggle began to eat away at him. No matter how many dictators he overthrew, there were twenty more waiting in the wings to take up where the previous one left off. When Team Rocket made the desert bloom, there were bullies and industrialists waiting to cut down the forests and hoard the food. No man can face the evil in the human heart for as long as your father did without it affecting him. And eventually it did."

"By now we were married," Delilah continued. "I had insisted. Your father tried to talk me out of it. He had so many enemies and he was afraid they might hurt me in an attempt to hurt him, but I won through in the end." She impatiently wiped a tear from her eye. "It was the most beautiful day. The sun shone and your father was resplendent in his uniform. I thought it could never end."

"But it did," Ash predicted. He had a bad feeling, a very bad feeling indeed.

"Your father became increasingly aggressive in his missions," Oak explained. "By this time I had joined Team Rocket and often served alongside him. He was frequently loosing control of himself and causing terrible damage. He no longer freed people, but took charge of their governments. Peace, freedom and prosperity used to be his watchwords. Now he preached a sterile gospel of order. He decided that society itself was beyond salvation. He re-organised Team Rocket as a weapon to destroy society and re-create civilisation according to his formula."

Oak suddenly sat down on the bed. This part hurt him and Delilah more than he could say, but Ash deserved the full story. Much depended on the lad knowing the whole truth. "The final straw happened when he murdered a young woman who had been amongst his first allies," Oak said quietly. "She dared to disagree with his tactics and he accused her of being in league with his enemies."

Delilah drew in a breath before continuing. "I contacted him as soon as Samuel told me about this. I pleaded with him to visit me in Pallet City. I hoped…" she broke off and cleared her throat impatiently. "In many ways, I should have known that you father was already lost, Ash. However, I loved him. Samuel and I hoped that, between us, we might yet turn him back. When I saw him, I barely recognised him. His whole demeanour had changed Ash. When I first met your father, he was the kindest, most generous person you could ever hope to know. Now he looked around him with an arrogance and a disdain for all others that froze my heart."

"I spoke to him first," Samuel said. "I reminded him of his ideals and what he hoped Team Rocket would achieve. I accused him of betraying these ideals." Oak paused and closed his eyes for a moment before continuing. "He _laughed_, Ash. It was the bitterest angriest sound I have ever heard. He made no further reply, other than to tear the Team Rocket patch off of my jacket and throw it to the floor."

Ash found himself crying. He did not want to believe this. He _could_ not believe it. Nonetheless, he knew it was true. "I saw your father next," Delilah continued. "He looked so strange with his hair slicked back and wearing that new Team Rocket uniform he had designed, that strange almost leisure suit-like paramilitary design with its big red 'R' on the front." She shook her head. "He hardly seemed to know me as we talked, or rather I spoke to him. I don't think he was really listening." Delilah paused and drew in a deep, shuddering breath. "I asked him, I _begged_ him to stay in Pallet for a few more days. I hoped that if he spent some time away from his problems he would be able to re-assess the situation, maybe recover a little of his good nature. When I asked him to stay, he looked at me as if he did not even understand what I was saying. 'Stay?' he asked. 'Why should I do something like that?'"

To Ash's surprise, his mother, the woman who had been so strong all his life, began to cry helplessly at the recital of his father's final denial of their love. Numbly he walked over and began to stroke her hair and whisper words of comfort.

"That is when I told him," Delilah choked. "I told him that I was pregnant." She closed her eyes and sobbed for a few more moments before looking into her son's eyes. "He went insane, Ash. He began to scream and shout, throwing things about, accusing me of betraying him and of being in league with his enemies." She shook her head. "I don't think he could tell the difference between friend and enemy anymore. I tried to stop him, begged him to calm down." Her eyes were now supernaturally clear. Ash could tell that she was reliving that terrible final moment. "That is when he hit me. He knocked me down to the ground and began to kick me, screaming like a wounded animal."

Ash staggered back until he hit the back wall. Professor Oak took up where his distraught mother left off. "I heard your mother's scream and came in from through the connecting door from the other room," he explained. "I saw Joe attacking your mother and yelling like a madman. I didn't hesitate, but shoulder-charged him and knocked him back." Oak sighed. "Your father wiped the blood off of his lip and stared at me like I was some kind of monster. I shouted at him to get out. Striking a pregnant woman like that went against everything he ever told me he believed in. He laughed again and said 'Too right! Beating is too good for you two. I think it would be cleaner if I simply sterilised this entire area.' Then he called up his Charmeleon and ordered it to burn us both, to burn the entire building to the ground. I panicked, of course. Joe was a superb trainer and I didn't stand a chance against him in a one-on-one fight. I threw Voltorb right at Charmeleon and the explosion blew that big lizard right through the wall.

"Joe came at me waving a big gun," Oak continued. "He shot me in the arm at point blank range." Oak subconsciously flexed his arm, feeling that past pain all over again. "I was terrified. I called up the other Pokémon I always carried, my Scyther. Joe wasn't afraid of Scyther; he actually tried to fight. Scyther sliced his arm, forcing him to drop his gun, and then Joe jumped right at him. Scyther reacted instinctively and sliced Joe's face open from eyebrow to chin." Oak swallowed. "He screamed, Ash. I've never heard anything like that before or since. He screamed as if his soul were being ripped from his body. He staggered back blindly just as Charmeleon re-entered the room. I had to concentrate on helping Scyther defeat Charmeleon quickly before he could injure your mother. By the time it was over, Joe was gone, leaving behind a trail of blood." Oak shrugged. "I assume that he returned to Team Rocket's hidden fortress and took up where he left off. No one outside the innermost circles of the organisation ever saw him again."

"I don't remember any of this," Delilah almost whispered. "I regained consciousness in hospital. The doctor told me that I had been carrying twins, and that, because of the beating I had taken, I had almost miscarried. Although they had saved one child, you my son, they had lost the other one, a little girl."

Ash choked and tried to get his mind around this tale. "You… you are telling me that I had a twin sister? That my _father_ killed her?" Ash shook his head. "How could you have done this to me?" he blurted, tears running down his cheeks. "All my life you have told me that my father was a good man who had died. Now you tell me that my father was some kind of monster that killed my own sister… Why?" By the end of his denial, Ash was crying and shouting. "Why did you let me create this image of a man that _did not exist_?"

"Oh Ash, darling," Delilah cried out. "Don't you realise that we were trying to protect you from him?"

Ash stopped dead at his mother's protest. "Protect me?" He gasped.

Professor Oak leapt into the breach. "No one ever saw my brother Joseph ever again, Ash. Team Rocket went underground and became effectively a terrorist organisation. They were lead by a man named Giovanni diRocketti." Oak laughed bitterly. "People assume that diRocketti murdered Joe and took over the organisation, but I knew the truth. My brother always had a strange sense of humour. 'Giovanni diRocketti' is Italian for 'Joseph of Rockets.' Soon after this, the bodies of the other founding members of Team Rocket were found in a mass grave on an small island in the Orange Islands." Oak drew a breath. "When we heard this, Ash, we knew that the good man who was your father was gone forever. Joseph Oak was dead, and he had _become _Giovanni diRocketti, a murderer and a monster. So what your mother and I told you _was_ the truth, from a certain point of view."

Ash sagged to the ground. "From a certain point of view?" he whispered in disbelief. Delilah rose and knelt beside him, trying clumsily to comfort her son.

"What were we supposed to say?" Oak protested. "That your father was a terrorist and a madman? That he murdered your sister before she was even born? That he had killed every friend he ever had and was trying to conquer the world?" Oak sat in Delilah's vacated seat. "You know what a wild kid you were when you were younger. You would have rushed off to face him and gotten yourself destroyed or worse. We had to protect you from him."

"I still don't understand why you needed to protect _me _from _him_." Ash asked in surprise. "Why would you need to do that?"

Oak stood up and began to pace. "What I am about to tell you will _never_ leave this room, Ash. Do you understand?" Ash nodded mutely. "Ash, your father had a gift. A strange, terrible and wonderful thing that no one had ever seen before. He could _talk_ to _all_ Pokémon. He could understand their languages and how they thought. He could instantly determine any species' strengths and weaknesses and design his strategy around it. He could also compartmentalise his thoughts, review his strategies and tactics in the field while simultaneously directing his followers and his Pokémon. It is these strange gifts that made him such a superb trainer." Oak looked up at Ash, his eyes clear and certain. "You have those gifts too, lad. I saw it when you played with my Scyther and Magneton as a child. I saw it in the arena during this season of the League. You have those gifts and they have made you a superb trainer, not only equal to your father, but far superior."

"Giovanni knew or guessed that my son would share his gifts," Delilah said bitterly. "There were several kidnap attempts when you were a child. When you went on your quest to become a trainer, he sent his minions to try to prevent you from achieving your goals. He knew that only one trainer could stand in the way of his plans. You, Ash Ketchum, his son."

Ash stood up with a shout of protest. "No!" he cried. "I will not be a part of this! I have not become a Pokémon trainer simply to fight a proxy war on your behalf against my own _father_! You can't ask me to do this." Ash, much to his frustration, was crying. He collapsed to the floor, back against the wall, his face buried against his legs, his arms wrapped around his head. Delilah hugged him hard. 

As his mother tried to soothe him, Ash heard Professor Oak speak. They were hard words, he knew, but Ash also knew them to be the truth. "Ash, you cannot avoid this," he said in a sympathetic tone. "You must understand that you are our only hope. Besides, Giovanni knows about you. He has already tried to stop you becoming a full trainer. That plan failed, but he will have others. He knows that you are the only person who could possibly stop him. Believe me, Ash, that is not a state of affairs he will tolerate for long."

Delilah continued to stroke a sobbing Ash's hair as Professor Oak mercilessly spoke the words that ended the young man's existence as he knew it and closed forever the door on his childhood innocence. "Either you will go to him, or he will come to you. In the end, it does not matter. You will face and destroy Team Rocket. You will face your father. You will defeat your father and you will hold him accountable for his crimes. It is your destiny."

__

To be continued…

****

So, what do you think? Is it a star or a stinker? Should I continue or should I go back to _Star Trek_ ;) Let me know at BenRG@RGFlat.freeserve.co.uk**.**


	2. The Price of the Dark Path

**__**

PoKéMoN

Avenger by Ben Russell-Gough

****

Legal Disclaimer

Pokémon, the Pocket Monsters and their human friends and enemies are all the sole copyright and trademark property of Nintendo Entertainment. No breach of any copyright or legal property is intended.

****

Author's Notes

This is my first _Pokémon_ fic. I don't know all the monsters or all the moves. I base my story purely on what I've seen of the cartoon. I thank all the other Pokémon writers on this board for providing plenty of inspiration.

Text in [squared-off brackets] indicates the translation of a Pokémon's language into English.

Text in _Italics_ but not in quotes indicates thoughts.

Ages: Ash is 16, nearly 17; Misty is 18; Brock is 24; Tracey is 19; Jessie and James are both 23.

Content Warning: Swearing, explicit descriptions of physical injuries and minor character deaths in detail. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED- This is no sappy AAMRN!

****

Book 1 – The Last Hope

__

What has gone before…

Ash has finally succeeded in his quest to become supreme champion of the Pokémon League. However, all is not well in the world. Giovanni de Rocketti, the leader of Team Rocket, disgusted with the continual failures of Jessie, James and Meowth to capture Pikachu (who, unbeknownst to him has just evolved into a Raichu), has replaced them with the brutal Butch and Cassidy.

As night falls after Ash's victory, he is called to meet with his mother and Professor Oak. The time has come for Ash to learn the truth of his past, and to face his destiny…

***

Oak stood up and began to pace. "Ash, your father had a gift. A strange, terrible and wonderful thing that no one had ever seen before. He could _talk_ to _all_ Pokémon. He could understand their languages and how they thought. He could instantly determine any species' strengths and weaknesses and design his strategy around it. He could also compartmentalise his thoughts, review his strategies and tactics in the field while simultaneously directing his followers and his Pokémon. It is these strange gifts that made him such a superb trainer." Oak looked up at Ash, his eyes clear and certain. "You have those gifts too, lad. I saw it when you played with my Scyther and Magneton as a child. I saw it in the arena during this season of the League. You have those gifts and they have made you a superb trainer, not only equal to your father, but far superior."

"Giovanni knew or guessed that my son would share his gifts," Delilah said bitterly. "There were several kidnap attempts when you were a child. When you went on your quest to become a trainer, he sent his minions to try to prevent you from achieving your goals. He knew that only one trainer could stand in the way of his plans. You, Ash Ketchum, his son."

Ash stood up with a shout of protest. "No!" he cried. "I will not be a part of this! I have not become a Pokémon trainer simply to fight a proxy war on your behalf against my own _father_! You can't ask me to do this." Ash, much to his frustration, was crying. He collapsed to the floor, back against the wall, his face buried against his legs, his arms wrapped around his head. Delilah hugged him hard. 

As his mother tried to soothe him, Ash heard Professor Oak speak. They were hard words, he knew, but Ash also knew them to be the truth. "Ash, you cannot avoid this," he said in a sympathetic tone. "You must understand that you are our only hope. Besides, Giovanni knows about you. He has already tried to stop you becoming a full trainer. That plan failed, but he will have others. He knows that you are the only person who could possibly stop him. Believe me, Ash, that is not a state of affairs he will tolerate for long."

Delilah continued to stroke a sobbing Ash's hair as Professor Oak mercilessly spoke the words that ended the young man's existence as he knew it and closed forever the door on his childhood innocence. "Either you will go to him, or he will come to you. In the end, it does not matter. You will face and destroy Team Rocket. You will face your father. You will defeat your father and you will hold him accountable for his crimes. It is your destiny."

__

And now, the continuation…

****

Chapter 2 – The Price of the Dark Path

Misty Waterflower was roused from her sleep by the sound or a loud argument from nearby. She was momentarily disoriented by her strange surroundings. Then she remembered: _The spare bedroom in Delilah Ketchum's hotel room…_ She rubbed her eyes and rose to her feet. The voice she could hear was that of her closest and most dear friend, Ash Ketchum: Pokémon Trainer extrondinaré and all-around heroic type. _What the hell is going on?_

Misty was just trying to get her mind back up to speed to find the answer to her question when Ash suddenly stormed into the room. "Misty, are you awake?" he asked in a rough tone. His hair, neatly combed for the party when she saw him last, was now messed up. His eyes were red and not from fatigue. _He's been crying_, Misty realised.

"No," Misty said out loud with a yawn. "I'm asleep, this is a recorded message." Misty immediately kicked herself for the flippant remark. _Way to go, girl_ she groaned.

What happened next was something of a surprise. Usually Ash had an instant reply, either mischievous or angry, for her teasing. Now, he just shot her a tired, angry look and muttered "Good" before enticing Raichu to his shoulders and picking up Togepi, who had folded up into his 'egg' form for the night. "Come on," Ash said, still in a grim tone, "we'd better get back to the Pokémon Centre before Nurse Joy locks up for the night."

Misty slid off the bed and leaned down to pull on her sneakers. When she was up, she saw a tearful Delilah and a grim Professor Oak watching Ash with frightening intensity. "What's up?" Misty asked with innocent curiosity. Oak and Delilah looked at each other in worry.

"Uh, nothing," Ash said a little _too_ loudly. "Okay, Mom, Professor. It was a great party and everything. I'll call you when I decide about… you know, about _it_."

"I don't know what there is to decide, Ash," Oak said quietly, his face sad and grim.

"Well that proves you don't know me half as well as you think, does it _Uncle_?" Ash snapped back and launched himself towards the door. Misty babbled an apology to Oak as she followed her friend out of the door. She got half way through a 'goodnight' to Delilah when Ash shouted at her from the other end of the corridor to hurry up.

There was a time, when an 11-year old tomboy Gym Leader and a 10-year old wannabe-Pokémon Trainer walked the roads of the continent, that Misty would have been outraged at Ash's lack of manners. There would have followed a screaming fight that would have led the two not to exchange a civil word for a week. That was then and this was now. Misty and Ash had been through several shades of Hell together in the last seven years and she _knew_ him. She knew that Ash would never treat his mother and the man who was effectively a father like that unless he was very, _very_ upset.

Ash was also uncharacteristically silent as the two made their way back to the Pokémon Centre where they were bedding down for the duration of this year's League Season. His mood could best be described as 'brooding,' which was all-too-common for her friend when something had gone wrong. "Ash," she began. "What is wrong?"

Ash laughed, a hollow and angry noise. "What is wrong?" he asked in a self-loathing tone. "Hell Misty, ask me 'what is right.' Believe me it is a shorter list!"

__

Uh oh, Misty thought. _It's Sulk City, all right. I'd better get used to having the strong silent type around for the next week or so_.

Finally, they reached the city's main Pokémon Centre. A yawning Nurse Joy welcomed them with a smile and congratulated Ash on his victory. The two friends then walked down the corridor to the small sleeping room that Nurse Joy had assigned to them. Normally, a pair of teenage Trainers of different genders would be in separate rooms, but space was at a premium during the League Season and Joy had told them (with a mischievous wink) that she thought that she could trust them. _That_, Misty remembered, made both her and Ash blush brightly.

The room was a bare affair really. Two bunks, a small table with two chairs and a balcony with sliding glass doors. However, it was pretty good for a free room, and Ash and Misty had learnt how to make do in such Spartan accommodations over the years.

Misty changed while Ash was out of the room, probably in the bathroom. When he returned, he seemed slightly more relaxed, but there was that set to his eyes that Misty recognised all-too well. _He's gone into his introspected self-critic mode._ Misty decided. _Damn_, she thought. _When did I get to know the guy so well that I can read every nuance of his body language?_ She shook her head and climbed into her bunk. _Down girl_, she chided herself. _It is not as if he is _available_ or anything. He's a League Trainer now, and that will take all his time from now on_. Really Misty thought she should return to Cerulian City and help her three sisters out with the Cascade Gym, but something held her to Ash's side. She knew that she had fallen helplessly in love with the boy who had become the man who was now sitting on the top bunk, but she also felt that he could do better than the skinny tomboy of a provincial family.

Ash turned off the lights and Misty listened to the sound of his regular breathing for a while before she surrendered to sleep.

***

Once, he had allowed compassion and his emotions dictate his actions. He had allowed first love, then pity and finally rage to control him. He had learned his lesson, oh yes he had learned. Giovanni diRocketti sat in his huge main office at Team Rocket's hidden headquarters and pondered strategy. The silence was oppressive, but it helped him think more clearly.

Things were not going well, of course, and it seemed increasingly likely that the final construction of an orderly society might be left to his spiritual heirs. Giovanni had no desire to conquer without enjoying the spoils. Things needed to speed up. What was needed was a firm, dispassionate hand to complete the destruction of the world's corrupt societies, something he had dedicated himself to do. He had already taken steps to improve discipline within the 'grunt' force of Dan'in fighters. Next would come the firm purging of weaker operatives from the junior White Rocket and the senior Black Rocket field teams. Then there was the increased use of his elite Red Rocket teams. If, inside him, a tiny core that was still Joseph Oak screamed and protested at his every action, it was a minor irritant that had finally subsided to a comfortable whisper after several years of being totally ignored.

That Boy. He shook his head. He had been a fool, of course, to allow Delilah Ketchum into his heart. He should have realised that allowing himself an attachment would ultimately create a rod with which to beat his own back. That Boy, who had clearly developed into a skilled and deadly Trainer, was a threat. Ideally, he would prefer his son at his side, but… Hey, the kid was an ugly mistake anyway. He should have kept using protection, even after his ill-advised marriage to that… that whore. 

Giovanni drew in a deep breath to push down his rage once more. Ash Ketchum had been an annoyance, then an irritant. Now, he was a danger, and like any other problem facing Giovanni, he had to be completely and efficiently eliminated. A shame, though. That Boy could easily be a vital resource in the struggle ahead. He smirked as he imagined Delilah's reaction to the news. Yes, that was a definite bonus.

The communications screen before him chirped and Giovanni saw the face of his closest subordinate, Mondo. "What is it?" Giovanni asked in a bored tone.

"Team Black Sigma are on the channel, sir," faithful Mondo replied. "Do you wish to conduct the briefing yourself?"

"Of course," Giovanni replied. One thing he prided himself in, one thing he demanded of himself was hands-on command. He would _never_ delegate the issuing of missions to his teams to some faceless lieutenant. The fact that no one had seen _his_ face for nearly two decades was an irony lost on him.

"Butch, Cassidy," Giovanni commented as the brutal green-haired giant and his sadistic blonde partner-in-murder appeared on the screen. "I have contacted you because I have a critical new assignment for you. I am sure you will recognise this face." Giovanni touched a hidden control, and on Butch and Cassidy's communications screen, the image of Ash Ketchum appeared.

"Ash Ketchum," Butch hissed. "Yeah, we know him Boss. Cassidy and me have both got plenty of scars we owe to that piece of shit."

Giovanni repressed a sigh. For all their efficiency, Team Black Sigma were intellectually weak. They were perfect for their tasks but somewhat disappointing in conversation. Well, once they served their purpose, he would have no reason to keep such… imperfect human specimens around any longer. He touched the control again to reactivate his camera and send the signal to the two killers. "Yes, Ash Ketchum, the recently crowned Supreme Champion of the Pokémon League at just sixteen years of age. Quite an achievement really. A pity it must end so soon."

"Sir?" Butch asked dimly. Behind him, Cassidy's already lethal smile took on a positively vampirish nature.

"He is to be terminated, immediately," Giovanni said. "He has become a threat to Team Rocket that we can no longer permit to exist." Giovanni raised a brow. "I am sure that you two can devise a suitably… dramatic conclusion to Mr. Ketchum's career."

"We're on it right now, sir," Butch replied with a salute. 

Giovanni sighed out loud. "No you moron, you are not. If you two attempt to face Ketchum and his three allies by yourself, they will post your mortal remains back to me in a small envelope." Giovanni raised a small PDA and read a screen of data that he had already memorised. It made him look in charge: a good 'Commander' image. "Dan'in Squad Two-Nine is en route to you and should arrive at your location in an hour. Once you contact them, I want you to proceed to these co-ordinates." Giovanni touched another control to send the co-ordinates to his two agents. "There is a facility that may be the source of plentiful financial resources there. I want you and the Dan'in to secure the facility and strip those financial resources. The fate of the personnel already on site does not matter."

"Yes sir!" Butch replied.

"Excellent," Giovanni hissed. "Once you have integrated yourself with the Dan'in in this practice operation, move immediately against Ketchum." Giovanni leaned forward slightly. "There are to be no witnesses, Butch. Do I make myself totally clear?"

"I understand sir," Butch said.

"Party time ahead," Cassidy commented, her voice low, sensual and dangerous.

Giovanni smirked, although given the 'mood lighting' of his office neither agent could see it. "Indeed," he commented coolly. He was struck by a strange notion. As it could do no harm, he gave in to it. "I will be grateful if you could deliver a small message to Mr. Ketchum before you complete the mission," he added. "Tell him: 'Blood we may be, Ash. However, the dream and the future must come before such considerations. Take comfort in the fact that this is for the greater good of all humankind.' Do you have that?"

"Every word, Boss," Cassidy assured him. Giovanni nodded and cut off the communications link. There was nothing more to say. If that insignificant voice was shouting again, he ignored it.

***

Misty awoke again because there was a draught blowing through the small hostel room. By the open balcony door, Ash was standing, looking out into the night. His whole posture was tense. Misty smiled sleepily and watched her friend's broad unclothed back.

People got funny ideas about Pokémon Trainers, she knew. Some thought that they were some kind of super-elite who lived in luxury and fed off of the pain and effort of the Pokémon. Nothing could be further from the truth. Outside of the Arena, Trainers faced as much danger and as much pain as their little friends did. 

Ash's back told that story for any unbeliever. It was criss-crossed with scars. There were the long shallow scratches from that nasty fall down a cliff he took three years ago when they were fighting Team Rocket. Those villains had never come closer to victory. There was that triple scar diagonally across his back from that fight with that pack of wild Charmeleons. Then, most awful, was the almost impact crater-like scar on the right side of his abdomen from a wild Nidoking's omni beam. Ash had taken that shot for her and she had almost lost him forever on that day. If it hadn't been for the fact the material in the official League jacket Ash wore at that time diffuses omni blasts… well he lost his beloved jacket but it saved his life.

Misty shivered, this time at the memories rather than the cold. She had her own collection, of course, everything from Meowth's scratch to a pattern of lumpy scars on her thighs provided by a wild Tentacruel. Yes it was a hard, often brutally short life, but Trainers accepted that for the benefits of bonding with the strange, friendly Pokémon who were so very willing to allow their human friends to enter their worlds. No one could go unchanged by an exposure to such different viewpoints.

Ash was still in some kind of pain, Misty realised. Not the simple pain that caused the physical scars that time diminished, but the more powerful pain that squeezed the heart until there was nothing left. She rose and walked over to her friend.

Ash was surprised when two arms wrapped themselves around his waist and a warm form leaned against his back. _Misty_ he realised, smelling the unique sent of his closest friend. _Friend_, he thought bitterly. He would love for their relationship to be more, but what could a Pokémon Trainer offer a full Gym Leader? No, she would see sense eventually and leave him and his broken heart. Right now, however, he was glad for her presence.

"What is wrong, Ash?" she asked after hugging his strong form to her for a long minute. Ash sighed deeply and turned around. _Hell, when did he get so tall?_ She asked herself. Ash had gone into his adolescent growth spurt a year back and was suddenly a head taller than Misty. 

Ash looked into her eyes and smiled bitterly. "Misty, you've been with me since the beginning. Since I was a crazy know-nothing kid who probably wouldn't have survived six months without you and Brock to back me up. You are a vital part of my life and I don't want to jeopardise our relationship. Not ever."

Misty shook her head in incomprehension, while a part wanted to bawl at Ash's admission that he needed _her_ as much as she did him. "I don't understand, Ash. What are you afraid could do that?"

Ash's smile fell and his eyes clouded. "We all have dark secrets," he said, almost to himself. "We all have a darkness we have to live with, but I don't want that to change what _we_ have." Misty was about to press further when Ash leaned forward and kissed her chastely on the cheek. "Ask me another time," he asked.

Misty nodded quietly. It tore her apart, but she couldn't press to quickly with something like this. "Will you tell me then?" she asked, trying to keep her tone light.

"I…" Ash almost looked away. "I don't know Misty. It is a dark thing indeed. It is not that I don't trust you… I don't trust _me_."

Misty repressed a scream of rage. _Damn men_, she shouted to herself. _They either keep their feelings in or get all macho and refuse to let us help!_ "Ash," she sighed. "Ash don't do this to yourself. You are a good person and I trust you. Nothing will ever change that."

Ash reacted to that with surprise. Despite the continual flirting and teasing, he and Misty had never _really_ admitted their feelings for each other in the other's hearing. "Do you… trust me?" he asked, sounding shocked.

"I trust you," Misty replied firmly.

Ash leaned forward and looked into her eyes with almost frightening intensity. "Do you love me?"

Misty's first instinct was to either laugh or bolt, but Ash's gaze, that seemed to cut through her emotional defences like a Scyther's claw, held her. "I…" she replied stupidly. "I… love you. You know that you're the brother that I never had, Ash."

Ash's expression was utterly open and vulnerable, making Misty's breath catch in his throat. Misty felt triumph as he relaxed slightly. "Then love me, and trust me now," he asked. "Stick with me on this and I promise you that you will know the truth… as soon as I am sure about that myself." 

Ash shot Misty a lop-sided smile that made her laugh. She released her hold and kissed him impishly. "Okay," she allowed reluctantly. "I trust you and I will be patient. Just… just don't leave me alone because of this Ash. I don't think I could handle that."

Ash hugged her suddenly, catching her completely by surprise. He hugged her as if he suddenly needed her strength, determination, kindness and wisdom; All the things that made her precious in his eyes. Misty held on too. With a sudden utter dread, she knew that a shadow was falling over all their futures. She hoped that Ash would not wait too long to let her know what it was.

***

As dawn broke over the Viridian Forest, the Team Rocket blimp was slowly working its way towards the sea and the organisation's distant headquarters. Inside, Jessie, James and Meowth were going through a depressingly familiar routine for the aftermath of an encounter with the 'Twerps.'

James lay on the table of the Blimp's small combination sickbay/sleeping area. He stuck a rolled up piece of cloth in his mouth to muffle a scream as Jessie re-located his left shoulder that had been dislocated by the impact with the back wall of the Trainer's Locker Room at the Stadium when Electrode detonated. "Shit," James gasped as the pain subsided to a dull throb. 

Jessie looked down at him with secret sympathy. "My poor broken soldier," she said with a slight sarcastic smile. "Does baby want mommy to kiss it better?" James looked up at her with a venomous stare that made her heart shrivel. _Why the hell do I keep driving him away like this?_ Jessie asked herself. _It is not as if he deserves it after what he's gone through over the years_.

"Remind me never to break your fall again," James hissed. Jessie cocked her head as she considered her partner's battered form. She quite liked looking at James stripped to the waist like this, but not when he looked like raw meat. Truth be told, he came out worse from this confrontation. As well as the shoulder, he also had hundreds of point electrical burns (now anointed with a violet burn potion usually used for Pokémon) and three broken ribs that Jessie had just finished taping up. Compared to that, Jessie's electrical burns and the massive burn on her back from Electrode's detonation were nothing, and Meowth's fur would grow back without a sign of damage.

"I don't think that you will have a choice, James," Jessie teased, a slight genuine smile showing on her face. "Not unless our luck turns really soon."

James sat up with a hiss of discomfort. "Well with luck," he said darkly, "Butch and Cassidy will deal with those Twerps and _no one_ will have to suffer this… agony again." He made the effort and turned away from the alluring view of Jessie he currently enjoyed. Her uniform had been burnt and shredded by the Electrode blast and he was admiring her stripped to her sports bra and panties. If she knew that, of course, she would throw him from the blimp into the ocean. _I have no idea why she hasn't transferred to a more successful team_, he thought ruefully, _but at least I can enjoy her company and dream of her actually noticing me_.

Jessie pulled a reserve uniform from her footlocker and pulled the tunic over her head as James rose to his feet and stretched to test the bandages on his side. Jessie looked on and frowned at the patterning of scars her partner wore, knowing that she used plenty of powder and foundation to cover her own collection. Those long gloves covered several nasty momentos of past jobs. Somehow, Team Rocket was not the glamour career that she had dreamt of as a child. However, on this world, every real profession gravitated around the Pokémon and Jessie did not fancy herself as a faceless secretary or some dumb actress or model.

The two battered humans slowly walked out into the control area, where a bandaged and philosophical Meowth was watching their course. "Hey, Meowth," James said quietly.

"Hey, James," the small feline Pokémon replied. "Jessie's got you back into one piece, I see. Do you want to spend the day in a Pokéball? Meowth! I can promise that you'll feel like new afterwards!" Meowth was worried about James and was covering it up, as usual, with acidic commentary.

"I don't think so," James managed with a slight smile. "I'm not even sure if they work on humans." He gently pushed Meowth out of the way and sank into the navigation chair with another wince at the pain. He didn't see Jessie wringing her hands at his suffering, which pleased her, as she did not want to disgust him with her weakness. Meowth, with his sharp eyes, did notice. He purred and rubbed her leg supportively, getting a scratch between his ears for his trouble.

"Hey," Jessie suddenly said, glad to get a distraction, _any_ distraction from her mixed feelings. "I thought I recognised this patch of forest. Your family pile is near here isn't it?" 'Pile' was an understatement. Jessie and Meowth were among the few to know that James was really H. James Kojiro Weston IV, the Viscount Viridian and the heir to one of the world's last hereditary fortunes. He had run away from home and joined Team Rocket under an assumed name. This was partly because he didn't want that responsibility, but primarily because the woman chosen by his parents to be his future wife, a woman named Jessibelle, was a psychotic nightmare from hell, determined to break him into some pre-conceived notion of proper conduct. Although Jessie knew intellectually that James hated Jessibelle and wanted no part of his parents' fortune, she could not shake the deep-rooted fear that, eventually, he would see 'sense' and leave her alone and friendless to claim his wife and his massive fortune. "Do you want to drop by? You know, beg some tea and hot cakes from Foster and give the Fiancée a kiss?"

"Very funny," James grunted. "Frankly, my dear Jessica, I have no desire to dodge a whip and sniff Vileplume's stun spores today." James scowled out of the window. Then his expression turned to confusion. "There is a fire over there," he suddenly said, his finger shooting out, pointing out the column of smoke in the distance.

"Meowth! Hey, yeah," Meowth replied, leaping up onto the control panel.

"It's a big one, too," Jessie added.

"And its coming from… home," James concluded, his voice suddenly without inflection. Jessie caught his expression as it changed from introspection to _panic_. James flipped the autopilot off, slammed the blimp's twin ducted fans to maximum power and hauled the rudder over, directing the Blimp towards the leaping flames and thick black smoke over Viridian Palace.

***

Misty was just brushing her hair when she heard Ash's voice raised in anger. "Professor, I said that I would _think about it_, okay?" he almost shouted. She stuck her head around the corner and saw Ash talking into his mobile phone to Professor Oak. "Yes, I understood your warning about how he is likely to respond to my winning the championship, Professor." A pause. "Well, big scoop! I'm not a private detective or a mercenary. I am not going to drop my life and put my life and the life of my friends on the line to satisfy your private vendetta." Another pause. "Well if that is the way it is going to be, _then be my guest, old man!_" Ash concluded his comments at a shout and slapped the mouthpiece closed, cutting off the call. He pressed the 'standby' button. "Let the self-deluding bastard talk to my voicemail," he hissed. He looked up and physically started when he saw Misty standing at the door to the room. "Misty!" he said, his face flaming with embarrassment. "Oh, uh, how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to hear you screaming at a man you owe just about everything," Misty replied coldly.

"Look Misty," Ash said firmly, "last night I asked you to trust me, yes?" Misty nodded mutely. "Well, the Professor and Mom hit me with some… really weird shit about my past last night. They expect me to just drop everything and go off on their say-so on some crazy crusade. Well, excuse me for not wanting to loose a life that has _just_ started to come together."

Misty shook her head in disappointment. _Still a spoiled brat at heart_, she sighed to herself. Ash, with uncommon perception, realised that he had, somehow, failed to meet Misty's expectations.

"Look Misty, it isn't as if I don't trust them or don't love them anymore," he said more calmly. "You are right, I owe Professor Oak everything but…" He drew a shaking hand through his scruffy hair. "They _can't_ ask me to do this, Misty. It isn't a favour, it isn't even something that I owe them. They are asking that I give up everything. They want me to place my life and your life and Tracey and Brock's lives all on the line because of some really bad things that happened long before I was born." Ash squatted and leant against the wall, his eyes closed. "I still don't even know if I completely believe their story. It is just so… damn clichéd. Like some bad vid movie or something…" He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Misty squatted down next to Ash. "Are you thinking about it, Ash?" she asked, searching his face.

"Yeah, I am," he admitted. "Because if they are right, then this is something I have to do and no price is too high." Misty relaxed. _I really shouldn't have doubted him,_ she thought. _I know him well enough._ "But, damn it," he said in an exhausted tone, "I can't go off on something like this on just their say-so. I've got to have proof positive that it is true, all of it."

Misty touched his arm supportively. "I'm here, Ash," she said.

Ash smiled and kissed her cheek. "I know," he replied. "Hey, I tell you what, we really need to find out about Raichu's new attacks and defences. How about you, me and Brock head into the forest and find a spot where we can _really_ practice without damaging the League's fixtures and fittings down at the Gym?"

"You aren't getting out of this spot so easily, Ash Ketchum," Misty told him. 

Ash shot her his irrepressible smile and got up. He swung into the room and grabbed his long grey coat and Misty's denim jacket. "Raichu, Togepi, we're heading out. Come on guys."

[Some action at last!]

[Whoopee! We're going out to play!]

Raichu danced out and leapt onto Ash's shoulders. Togepi waddled out much more slowly and Misty picked him up after accepting her jacket from a grinning Ash. _You win this round, kid_, Misty thought with a wry smile. Still, maybe some practice would loosen Ash up. With Brock and his calm wisdom nearby, she might get to the meat of this problem yet.

***

The Team Rocket Blimp landed amid scenes from Hell. Several of the avenue of tall trees along the driveway had been flattened and many others were ablaze. The mighty marble buildings were in ruins, smoke pouring from the windows. Growlithe's mansion-sized kennel was a flattened ruin and the elegant façade of Viridian Palace had been smashed.

James froze at the sight, looking around him in horror, mouthing 'No, no, no, no, no…' to himself over and over again. He broke from his paralysis and nearly leapt from the Blimp and raced towards the ruins. Jessie grabbed a first aid kit in the unlikely hope that someone may have survived the cataclysm and leapt out after her partner. Meowth safetied the engines, lowered the anchor and made a more graceful descent down the ladder.

James stood before the ruins, shouting. "Mother! Father! Foster! _Growly!_" He looked around desperately. "Jessibelle! Vileplume! Can anyone hear me?"

From the other side of the kennel came a long, distinctive cry: "Growwwllll!"

"Growly!" James shouted and leapt over the ruins towards the sound. Jessie and Meowth followed, trying not to gawp too openly at the scale and quality of the devastation around them. They stopped to see a crying James cradling a battered and bloody Growlithe's head in his lap. Around the hideously wounded canine Pokémon was at least a dozen dead Pokémon including an Ekans, the torn remains of a Koffing, a pile of fried charcoal that _may_ have been a Victreebell and an eviscerated Charmander.

"What the fuck happened here?" Jessie gasped. "Who declared war while we were asleep?"

James looked up from where he had been stroking Growly's head in an attempt to comfort the creature. "Jessie, he's badly hurt," James said urgently. "See what you can do with him, I've got to find my family." James carefully transferred Growly's head to his partner's lap. He leapt away into the ruins, and Jessie heard him calling out again.

Jessie tried to focus her mind on what she knew of Pokémon medicine. First the burns. She took out a burn potion and readied shots of the antidotes for Ekans venom and Koffing nerve gas. "Meowth, go help James," she instructed. Meowth nodded and darted into the ruins without a word. Jessie fought back tears as she tried to comfort the hideously wounded Growlithe. "Easy, brave one," she cooed quietly. "We're here now."

James was in a tiny agony of horror and pain as he darted through the raped remains of his home. All around him was the signs of a brutal and single-minded pillage. Gone were his family's art treasures. More personal valuables like furniture and clothing had been piled up for use as fuel for the bonfires. No one replied to his increasingly desperate calls. Finally, he entered the main hall, the beautiful central staircase leading to all five levels of the palace. The place was a ruin, burnt and splattered with blood. In the centre there was a sight that brought him to his knees.

There was no way to identify the two charred corpses suspended by their ankles from the first floor banister, but James _knew_ instinctively. "No," he whispered. "Oh Mother, Father, not you…" He bowed his head and wept helplessly amid the ruins of his past.

Meowth moved quickly and quietly, a grey blur amid the devastation. The sight of Growlithe's broken form shocked him, but he was even more shocked by how this had affected James. Pokémon did not really understand human emotions all that well. To a Pokémon, life was just one long journey between fights. You did not worry about this; it was just a fact of existence. What is home but a place to store your Pokéballs antidotes and potions? Why form friendships when they will evolve eventually and stop _really_ being the same person? 

Even so, he felt James' rage. To any creature, nothing was more sacred than the lair, be it a Pokéball or a marble castle. To see it so desecrated must break his friend's heart. Furthermore, for the rest of his clan to have been so brutally defeated in battle while James was not here to assist must make him feel… guilty? Was that the appropriate emotion? Meowth resolved to ask Jessie the next time he could.

Meowth's sensitive nose twitched as he detected the familiar scent of burnt human flesh. He cleared a partially demolished wall and found a battered and partially burnt human corpse. The human had been male, not long out of childhood. The corpse's clothing was in bad shape but still seemed strangely familiar. Meowth looked around and saw the remains of a Flarion. The vulpine Pokémon looked like a bomb had hit it. Beyond it was a scorched area that bore the hallmarks of an explosion. Meowth could smell smoke and… stun spores? Here was where Jessibelle's Vileplume fell, he decided. The idiot before him used a flame attack against the fungus Pokémon and paid the price. Under intense heat, stun spores made a crude but effective explosive.

The back wall included a door, which hung open. Meowth padded forward and noted a trail of blood vanishing off into the distance. The blood indicated only minor wounds, but the hunter in Meowth knew that it was enough to bring the pack to the survivor's heels. He smelt fear now, terrible gut-wrenching terror, one of the few emotions to transcend all species barriers.

He returned to the human corpse and began to search dispassionately for some indication of who this person was. No wallet, no obvious form of ID in the clothing… Oh, what was this? Meowth reached out with a claw and snagged the brass necklace. He pulled it off and studied the two rectangular medallions that hung from the chain. Now why did this seem familiar? Then it hit him and he knew who had slaughtered James' clan. "Oh crap," Meowth moaned to himself.

James grunted as he lowered his father to the ground. He had already scavenged a pair of sheets from the under-stair cupboard where Foster kept the dining room linen. He walked slowly down the stairs to the sad remains and covered them over reverently. He noticed with rage that even the smallest hint of his mother's jewellery was gone. "Mom, Dad," he said quietly. "I know I haven't been the best of sons. I know that I was always a disappointment to you, what with running away and becoming a terrorist and all…" James fought down an insane desire to laugh at the inadequacy of that admission. He knew that if he started laughing, in all probability he would never, _ever_ stop. "I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for giving me life and loving me as only parents can. I want to thank you for being willing to take me back without question when I returned those few years ago…" James wiped his eyes with a blood-and char-stained sleeve. "I love you Mom, Dad," James grated. "I'm sorry I wasn't here to help… But I swear that from now on I will live my life as you wanted. I come from a noble line, and it is time that I grew up and accepted the responsibility that comes from that." James' voice became harder. "I _swear_ that I will find who did this… and I will make them _pay_ for what they have done."

"Master… James…" a voice suddenly gasped in the unearthly silence.

James looked around wildly, sure that he had gone mad. That couldn't be the voice he thought… It was! "Foster!" he cried and sprang towards the bloody figure standing in the upstairs doorway.

The faithful old family retainer shouldn't still be alive, a rational part of James' mind admitted as he lowered him to the mattress he had ripped impatiently from a bed. "Foster," James said kindly. "Rest here. I will summon help."

"No… time…" Foster murmured. Blood pumped weakly from several bullet holes in his chest and abdomen. It was a miracle he still lived. "Master James… so happy to see you…"

"Foster," James whispered… "Charles. What happened here?"

"They came out of nowhere," Foster said quietly. "A dozen young people armed with guns and Pokémon. They demanded that we hand over everything to them, money and property…" The old man's eyes lost focus for a moment, then he came back, his voice a little stronger. "Lord Viridian refused… They shot him before my eyes, her Ladyship too… They set their Pokémon on myself and Miss Jessibelle." The old man began to cry. "I tried to hold them back along with your Growlithe and her Vileplume, but it has been so long… and I have forgotten most of the tricks..."

__

He was a Trainer? James thought in irreverent surprise. "Go on Charles," James said. "What happened to Jessibelle?"

"I think…" Foster said. "I think that she escaped into the forest, sir," the old man said as if he was reporting on a delay in preparing dinner. "But the young woman who seemed to be in charge sent two of her people after her. She was wounded by a Beedrill's needle attack and I don't know if she could make it on foot…"

Foster closed his eyes with a sigh. James drew in a deep breath and held the old man against him. "You should have seen Growlithe fight, sir," Foster said quietly. "He fought like a hundred Pokémon. He took down eight of theirs without taking a single hit…" The old man began to cry. "Then they set a Croconaw on him… Poor old chap, he didn't stand a chance. As I ran, they shot me and… and I suppose that I lost consciousness for a while there…" Foster's face screwed up in a frown. "I am sorry that I can't be of more help to you, sir."

James could feel the old man slowly slipping away and felt utter despair. He tried to fight away tears and failed. Foster reached up and wiped away the tears with an air of impatience. "You… are the last of the Viridians," Foster explained firmly. "You must be strong, and rebuild what was lost…"

"Who…" James grated, "who… did this?"

"That was what I found… puzzling," the old man admitted. "They seemed to be… associates of yours, Master… James."

"_What?_"

"They wore a similar uniform to yours, sir," Foster continued in a far-away voice. "Two of them, the large green-haired brute and the evil blonde harpy wore virtually identical clothing to yours and Miss Jessica's, apart from it being in black instead of white…" Foster gasped. "The others wore dark grey with forage caps." Foster reached up and touched the Team Rocket sigil on James' chest. "All wore that symbol, sir…" Foster gasped again. "I'm sorry, sir, but I don't think I can be of much more help to you…" His eyes began to glaze over.

James somehow controlled himself. "That is alright, Charles," he said gently. "You have done more than enough. You can rest now. You have done very well, old friend."

"Thank you sir…" Foster said in a barely audible whisper. "I am glad to have… been… of… service… to…" Then he gasped again and went limp.

Jessie was glad to have finally stabilised Growlithe. The canine had succumbed to the powerful anaesthetic spray she kept for chance Thundershock burns and had sunk into a healing sleep. Meowth had yet to have returned, but she saw James emerge from the smoking ruins, his face streaked with tears and wearing a blank expression. "James," she called. "Did you find anyone else?"

James did not reply. He wandered blindly out onto the scorched lawn and stopped. He staggered for a moment and turned, taking in the destruction once more. Then he tilted his head to the sky and screamed out a single insane, despairing wail. He screamed and screamed until he doubled over and was violently sick, vomiting out the entire contents of his stomach in a single bout. Jessie rushed over as he collapsed into his vomit and curled up into a tight foetal ball.

Jessie got over to him and hugged him desperately, utterly uncaring of his filthy condition. "James, oh James I am so sorry," she sobbed.

"Wha…" James moaned. He opened his eyes and saw the red 'R' sigil on Jessie's tunic. "What… NO!" he shouted. "No, get away… don't touch me you fucking murdering… bitch! _Get away from me!_"

Jessie leapt back a good two metres in surprise. She took in the almost feral expression on her partner's face. He was ready to kill her this very instant; she knew that. She knelt before him and spoke in the tone she used for wounded Pokémon. "James," she said gently. "James, it is me, Jessie. Tell me what you saw, honey. I won't hurt you, or come any closer if you don't want. Just tell me…"

James collapsed to his knees and responded on autopilot more than anything. "They are all dead, Jessie," he said in an all-too-calm voice. "Mom, Dad, Foster… If Jessibelle is still alive it is more by luck than design…" he began to laugh, an ugly, hateful sound. "And do you really want to know the joke?" He laughed again. "I'll tell you who did it," he said in a bizarre singsong voice. "I'll tell you. It was you!"

Jessie shook her head in despair and incomprehension. "God, no, James. Alright, I admit your folks aren't… weren't my favourite people, but I would never, _never_ do this to you. You believe that don't you?"

James instantly sobered up. "I know that, Jessie," he said. "Nonetheless, it was you…" He began to cry. "You, me, Meowth, Mondo, the Boss. Most especially Butch and Cassidy as they were the ones who pulled the trigger. It was Team Rocket, Jess… Team Rocket did this." James began to laugh again through his tears and sobs. He laughed and cried and did not resist this time as Jessie walked over and hugged him to her, her heart empty except for a dark abyss of pain.

***

"Staryu! Laser pulse!"

"Star-ar!" A beam of ruby-red laser light flashed from the eye of the starfish-Pokémon towards its adversary.

"Raichu, Thunder Shield!"

"Chu!" The blast struck a glassy yellow field that materialised before the electric squirrel.

"Hey, not bad, kiddo," Misty taunted. "Tackle attack, Staryu!"

"Agile defence," Ash countered. Staryu whirled forward towards Raichu, who ducked under the first pass and then leapt over the second one. "Let's finish this!" Ash shouted, high on his and Raichu's adrenaline, "Thunderball attack!"

"Raichu-rai-CHU!" Raichu generated a ball of lighting that lanced out at Staryu. The starfish twisted around in mid-air, but Raichu could guide this attack and corrected the trajectory of the ball so that it struck home. There was a hiss of electricity and the stench of ozone. Staryu hit the ground unconscious.

"Ouch," Misty winced at the transmitted pain and surprise she felt over the empathic link with her oldest Pokémon. "Man, poor Staryu's going to feel that in the morning."

Ash had to pause for a split second to separate himself from Raichu's emotions and reactions, the intimate connection that all Trainers felt during battle. "I… that is Raichu didn't hit him too hard did he?" he asked with genuine concern. 

Misty picked Staryu up and brushed the carbon scoring off of the tough chitinous shell. "Nah, his pride is more hurt," she assured her friend. "Nice evade, but the way."

Brock applauded from where he was sitting on a fallen log to one side of the clearing. There were a few more of those now, from when an improved Thundershock from Raichu had blown poor Graveller _through_ a tree. "Very good, Ash," Brock said approvingly. He checked his watch. "That bout was just over seventy seconds. Considering how well Misty knows your fighting style that is an excellent performance."

Ash smiled from where he was administering a HP-Restore potion to Staryu while Misty industriously anointed the starfish's burns. "Why thank you, Gym Leader sir," he said with a laugh. "Do you think that I've earned that badge yet?"

"Hmm, I think so," Brock allowed. "Actually, you earned that badge a long time back, Ash, and it wasn't for your fighting prowess either." Ash was still young enough to blush at his friend's compliment and turn away in embarrassment. 

Misty completed the first aid on Staryu and recalled the recovering Pokémon to his Pokéball. "So what next, Ash?" she asked. "Do you want me to pull out Natu to see how well Raichu adapts to a psychic attack?"

Ash shook his head. "No point," he replied. "No psychic attack is really the same as another, so Raichu will just have to adapt _in situ_ to whatever we find." He grinned in a fey way. "Besides I'm getting tired of watching you shoot at him. What's got into you today?"

"Got into me?" Misty asked in outrage. "Why you pig-headed, overblown, egotistical, scruffy-looking… _Tauros herder!_"

Ash paused and looked back at her. "Hey," he protested in an equally hurt tone. "Who's scruffy looking?"

Misty was about to respond when Raichu shouted [Shut up, the pair of you!] and gave them a stun shock to calm them down. Both trainers pulled themselves off of the ground, smelling of electrical fires.

"I think he is trying to tell us something," Ash said ruefully. 

Misty laughed as she brushed off her clothes. _Another set of clothes Raichu-ruined_, she thought to herself with a resigned sigh. She was beginning to make a collection of all the shirts, jackets, jeans and other items of clothing both she and Ash wore that had hundreds of repaired point burns from Raichu's (and before him Pikachu's) delicate rebuffs.

Misty was about to try to open Ash up on the mystery that had affected him so last night. Then the peace of the clearing was cut by a terrified, hopeless scream. A woman, somewhere nearby and in terrible trouble.

Ash, bless his heroic nature, was off in a second. Misty was more thoughtful and careful. She pulled out a Pokéball and tossed it into the air. "Dragonite, I choose you!" The graceful blue sea dragon emerged and rose away from her Trainer. "Dragonite, find the source of the scream!"

"Drago-oh-nite!" Dragonite did not even fly for a minute before she began to circle. It seems that Ash's instincts were accurate, he went in the right direction to find the trouble. "Drago! Dragonite!" she called. Misty ran forward after Ash, drawing Wartortle's Pokéball. Brock was only a few steps behind her.

The two friends exploded into a small copse of trees where Ash was confronting two of Team Rocket's 'grunt' Dan'in fighters. Ash's eyes crinkled with rage as he took in the battered and bloody condition of the woman one was pinning to the ground. She had been shot at least twice. That wasn't stopping the filthy monsters from trying to rape her. "If either of you value your manhood," Ash said in a very calm tone, "you will let her go and back off now."

The one on top of the terrified woman sneered at Ash. "Or what, kid? Will you fry us with your Raichu? Oh, I forgot, if you fry me, you fry this pretty thing too."

"Pitiful ape," Ash snorted. He pulled out a Pokéball and dropped it to the ground. "Venusaur, I choose you!"

Venusaur emerged into the light; her 2-ton bulk enough to intimidate even the dimmest Rocket. Surprisingly, instead of running, the one furthest away pulled out a semi-automatic shotgun and levelled it at Ash. "Restrain that beast or you're getting a new mouth, wimp," the man snarled.

Ash reacted immediately. He pointed the fore and middle finger of his right hand at the gunman while he simultaneously commanded: "Venusaur, vine whip restrain!"

[Eat THIS!] Raichu shouted from the trees. A flash of blue-white electricity connected with the gunman's shotgun. The man began to dance and wail as thousands of volts of electricity arced through his body.

[Disgusting creature, get off of that poor girl,] Venusaur growled. Her vine whips raced out and bound themselves around the hapless Rocket. She lifted him off of the terrified girl and into the air. The Rocket groaned in panic as the vines tightened, steadily strangling him.

"Go easy Venusaur," Ash said in a satisfied tone.

Then things got hot. Two more Dan'in emerged into the clearing. They both threw black-and-white painted Pokéballs that broke open, releasing a Hitmonchan and a Rapidash. The Rapidash, a unicorn-like Pokémon fired a flame-ball at Venusaur, striking her dorsal flower. More surprised than hurt, Venusaur dropped her captive Rocket and turned to face the new threat as Hitmonchan advanced on Ash, his massive fists raised to knock the young Trainer out with a single blow.

Rapidash charged Venusaur, who, at Ash's command, responded with a single solar blast that knocked the horse silly. The creature circled around and charged forward for another Flame Horn Charge attack. That is when a twin water jet smashed into its side. The unicorn-Pokémon was temporarily stunned as the water cannon attack inhibited its bio-thermal fire powers. Then Wartortle tumbled through the air, his head and limbs tucked inside his shell and slammed against Rapidash's head. The Rapidash tumbled to the ground, unconscious.

Hitmonchan experienced an unexpected check too. As he stalked confidently forward, Graveller floated between him and Ash. Hitmonchan fired off a few experimental punches, but injured himself more than the sentient rock before him. "Graveller!" the Fighting Rock Pokémon roared and sent Hitmonchan reeling back with a single right hook.

Ash noted that the Dan'in had drawn guns and were preparing an attack of their own. "Oh no you don't," he warned. "Venusaur, razor leaf attack!" Razor-sharp petals raced off of Venusaur's back plant. They sliced through steel, kevlar and flesh with equal impunity. The Rockets fell back, screeching in pain from the cuts they were suffering. One, in an excess of bravery (or stupidity) charged forward. "Venusaur, Solar Beam attack," Ash snarled. The golden energy beam tore into the Rocket, launching him back to his friends, the chest of his uniform a singed ruin.

Graveller finally ended Hitmonchan's resistance with a Rollout attack, using his boulder-like body to smash the fighting-type Pokémon flat. 

A Rocket drew a grenade. Wartortle drenched him and Dragonite froze him solid moments later with her Blizzard attack. The three cowering Rockets recalled their defeated Pokémon and backed away slowly from Ash, Misty and Brock. "You will regret this, kid," the lead Rocket hissed. "No one crosses Team Rocket and lives!"

Ash sighed. _Same ol' same ol'_ he thought. "Raichu, Thundershock attack," was all he said. The massive electric discharge blew all four Rockets deep into the woods and out of sight. They soared away with a despairing wail.

When he was sure that the Rockets were gone, Ash moved over to the bloodied, unconscious woman. There was something familiar about her, but he didn't let it affect him until Misty gasped. "Ash, you know who this is?" she asked. Ash looked up at Misty and shook his head in confusion. "It's Jessibelle, James of Team Rocket's _fiancée!_" Ash looked again and realised that Misty was right.

As they worked on her many wounds, it quickly was obvious she was beyond their help. "We have to get her to the hospital in Viridian City," Misty said in frustration.

"Can we risk moving her?" Brock asked.

Ash shot him a slightly scornful look. "As if we have a choice?" he asked. He turned to Raichu. "Raichu, I want you to encase Jessibelle in your Thunder Shield." He turned to his friends. "That should keep her from too much jarring." Ash pulled out a Pokéball and activated it, releasing Charizard.

The gigantic red dragon looked down at his Trainer with the disdain all his kind felt for scuttling humans. "Charizard," Ash said, "I need you to carry this woman back to Viridian City. My friends and I will ride on your back."

[If you think it is _really_ necessary,] Charizard grumbled.

"Yes I do, Charizard," Ash replied. He found that the best way to deal with his dragon was to be firm yet sympathetic. "A life is at stake, old friend. You know I wouldn't ask just for fun."

[Very well, then,] Charizard groaned in a long-suffering tone of voice.

As it turned out, Misty decided to fly on Dragonite to reduce the load Charizard would carry. Ash imagined that they must have been quite a sight, two dragons carrying three people and a woman wrapped in a sparkling electrical shell landing before Viridian City Hospital. Ash and his friends watched in distress as the ER staff closed around Jessibelle and took her into the trauma room. Misty shot Ash a look and shook her head. It did not look too good.

***

The sun was setting when James moved from the place he had sat for hours on end, not moving at all. The last move he had made was to grimly acknowledge Meowth as the cat brought him the three sets of Team Rocket dog tags he had scavenged off of corpses amongst the ruins. "Looks like your Growlithe got two," Meowth reported. "Da other one used a Flarion on Vileplume and was caught in da blast."

He rose unsteadily and walked towards the still-burning ruins of his home. Jessie awoke with a start from where she was lying next to Growly. "James," she asked quietly. As she watched in terror, he stalked towards a fire, stripping off his gloves and his Team Rocket tunic. Without a backward glance, he threw the items on the flames. Then he disappeared into the ruins.

Jessie gasped. She was no fool and knew what that gesture meant. James was out. He was quitting. But no one, _no one_ ever quit Team Rocket. The Boss made sure of that. _I don't think he cares, honey_, Jessie reminded herself.

"Meowth, Jessie what are we gonna do?" Meowth asked plaintively. Jessie simply shook her head. She didn't know anymore.

A few minutes later, James emerged again, wearing civilian clothes. The sort of clothes one wears for hard travelling. Jessie found herself inappropriately appreciating the new look with heavy-weave jeans, a thick black cotton shirt, all set off with a heavy leather duster. James also had two big canvas gym bags, probably containing the few personal goods he could salvage from the wreckage.

"Jessie," he said to her. "I want to apologise for going to pieces earlier." Jessie tried not to break down at the tone of James' voice, but she began to cry anyway. He sighed reluctantly. "Look, you know I can't carry on with Team Rocket anymore. Not now. I'm heading off with my Pokémon and I'm going to get Butch and Cassidy for this. Then… well I'll deal with that when I get to it." Jessie marvelled at the sudden maturity and decisiveness of her partner's voice. _The fire burns some_, she reminded herself, _and some are tempered and made stronger_.

"They will come after you, James," she reminded him.

"Meowth, yeah!" Meowth cut in. "They'll cut you to pieces eventually, James. You can't do this!"

"Well maybe they will kill me like they killed my family," he almost shouted back. "But at least I'll die with some scrap of honour restored to me. Can either of you say that?" He shook his head angrily and stalked over to the Blimp. "Up to now I have lived a lie, Jessie, a brutal, murderous lie. I want to live with some decency and integrity before I head off to join my parents."

Jessie swallowed a lump of grief at James' rejection of her and all they had experienced together. All of a sudden she had a desperate desire just to curl up and die amongst the wreckage. Without James… 

James had climbed up the steps into the car of the Blimp. After a moment he looked back. His face softened as he spoke. "Look, I'm going to take Growly in the Blimp to the Pokémon Centre in Viridian City," he explained. "I'll drop you off there and you can easily sneak back to a staging area and call for a transport to Headquarters. I owe you two that much." Jessie had to fight tears again as James continued in a colder tone as he entered the cockpit to open the side cargo doors. "After that, all bets will be off, Jessie, Meowth. As long as you wear that uniform and that symbol, we'll be enemies."

When he stuck his head back out, he noticed that Jessie wasn't wearing her tunic anymore. She smiled at him in a shaky way. Meowth looked at her in disbelief and then looked at the Team Rocket symbol she was grinding into the earth beneath her heel. Meowth sighed and realised that he really had no choice about his next action. He took of his Team Rocket collar and tossed it away. "Meowth," he sighed. "If you can't beat 'em…"

James smiled and there was a hint of tears in his eyes as he walked down to join his two friends. "Like you said," he commented, "they will follow us."

"As long as I am with you," Jessie replied, tears streaming down her cheeks, "I can fight the world." Then the two embraced.

After a long moment, James grabbed the second gym bag from the Blimp's door. "These are Jessibelle's," he explained. "You are about the same height and build, so they should fit you." Jessie nodded mutely as James picked up Growly and carried him aboard the Blimp. He turned back for a moment and shot her a dazzling smile. "Thank you, Jess," he said gratefully. "For everything."

Suddenly the videophone in the Blimp started howling. "_Ring ring! Ring ring! Phone Call! Phone Call!_" James turned around with a venomous expression as Giovanni's backlit image appeared on the monitor screen. "Jessie, James, Meowth," Giovanni growled. "You've missed three check-ins, where the hell are you and what the hell are you… _Squee! Shrak! Skee! Crunck!_" Jessie ducked as James pulled a MAC-10 machine pistol from the Blimp's weapons locker and emptied a 30-round clip of 9mm bullets into the videophone. 

There was a long silence as smoke rose from the savaged communications appliance. James coolly ejected the empty magazine and slipped a new one in before putting the gun back into its locker. "Giovanni," James said quietly. "I've been waiting for eight years to say this: Shut the fuck up."

***

The Blimp descended out of the sky in front of Viridian City's Pokémon Centre. A very surprised Nurse Joy watched as two young people in civilian clothing jumped out of the Team Rocket air transport. The man was carrying a heavily bandaged Growlithe. "My Growlithe was savaged by a group of Team Rocket Pokémon," he explained. "We need your help."

Joy struggled to follow what was happening. "Where… where did you get that transport?"

"Does it matter?" The man roared in Joy's face. Joy looked the tall and desperate looking black-haired Trainer over and then looked at his companion, a woman with her red hair trailing gracefully down her back, wearing jeans, a short leather jacket and a sapphire blue vest top. A Meowth was standing at her side. She decided that discretion was, indeed, the better part of valour.

"No, it doesn't matter at all," she replied calmly. "Come with me."

Joy took Growly into the intensive care rooms immediately. To James' frustration she would not allow him to come in too. He briefly considered threatening her with the pistol he had tucked in at the back of his waistband, but thought better of it. He walked over to Jessie and Meowth. "It's in Joy and Chancey's hands now," he said quietly.

"James, what about Jessibelle?" Jessie asked gently.

James slapped his head. "I actually forgot," he moaned. "_How_ could I do that?" He thought for a moment and came to a decision. "Jessie, stay here for word on Growly. Meowth and I will take the Blimp and use its search equipment to see if she is in the woods."

"No," Jessie contradicted. "Its' better if we don't split up. Let's try the city Datalinks first. It will show if someone has found her and save us a lot of time." The two were agreed and walked over to Joy's computer station. With years of espionage skills at their command, the simple civilian computer quickly gave up its secrets. Much to James' distress, he found Jessibelle.

***

Ash was standing quietly at the window watching Jessibelle's chest rise and fall as the life support machinery struggle to keep the hideously wounded woman alive. As much as the doctors might do miracles, he realised, she had to _want_ to live after what she had seen and experienced.

Ash was desperate to do something, _anything_. He was quite relieved when the lift doors opened and Jessie, James and Meowth emerged. "Jessibelle!" James shouted and ran towards the ICU room. Ash intercepted him, grabbed him by the lapels of his duster and slammed him against the wall. "You have a lot of nerve turning up here," Ash snarled.

"Get you slimy hands off of me you Twerp," James snarled back, "or I'll drop you where you stand."

"Leave him alone!" Jessie shouted. "Can't you see we had nothing to do with this?" The redheaded woman ran up and began to tug at Ash's arms, trying to get him to let James go.

"Hands off you… hussy!" Misty cried and leapt at Jessie.

"Meowth! Back off Twoips!"

[You are cruisin' for a shockin' Cat!]

Things were spiralling out of control very quickly, but James and Ash were unaware of this. The two young men looked each other in the eye, concentrating on their own anger. "I always knew Team Rocket was evil," Ash said calmly. "What you have done to her… to your own _fiancée_ for God's sake, goes beyond evil, James."

Tears started in James' eyes. "Don't preach to me, boy. You have no idea what Team Rocket has done to me. That is why I will personally _destroy them all_."

This caught Ash by surprise. He released James and backed off. It finally penetrated the military-grade armour plate around Ash's brain that neither Jessie nor James was wearing their trademark white-and-black uniforms. "You quit," he said, a statement not a question. The others were all frozen as the two men confronted each other.

"That's right," James said, smoothing down his lapels.

"I thought no one quit Team Rocket," Ash said.

"That changes as of today," James said. "They quit, or fall at my hands. It's their choice."

Ash nodded and stepped back. "I'm sorry James," he said. "What happened?"

"Butch and Cassidy plus a squad of Dan'in murdered my parents and levelled my home," James said as if he were relaying the weather forecast. He walked towards the window and almost collapsed there. Jessie knelt beside the crying James and hugged him, her head resting on his shoulder.

Misty couldn't believe what she was seeing. She looked at Ash and saw a grim look on his face. "Let's get out of here," he growled. He spun on his heel and left. 

He was halfway down the corridor when a doctor rushed in. "Kid you say you have no idea who this lady's next of kin are?"

Ash pointed at Jessie and James. "The man is her former fiancée. I think that is the closest you will get if it is urgent."

"Yeah it's urgent," the doctor said. He looked Ash in the eye. "Twenty minutes, a half hour at most. She's got a critical infection. One of those people must have used a Grimer on her." Ash shook his head and led an amazed Misty out into the darkening night.

The doctor allowed Jessie and James in to Jessibelle's room. "Try talking to her, sir," the doctor advised. "We've given her a local anaesthetic for the pain, but she will hear you."

James took her hand as the doctor left. "Jessibelle," James said gently.

"James?" she whispered. "Why is it all dark?"

"You're sick, beautiful," he told her. "Your eyes don't work at the moment. That is all."

"I…" Jessibelle swallowed. "I'm dying, aren't I?"

James stopped and shot Jessie a tormented look. "Yes, Jessibelle. I'm sorry."

Jessibelle sighed and barked a single, rueful laugh. "Its' amazing," she admitted. "It wasn't meant to happen this way, James, sugah. I was meant to die in mah bed, surrounded by kids, grandkids and great-grandkids, not in the Intensive Care Room of some general hospital." Jessibelle frowned. "She is with you, isn't she?" she asked.

Jessie answered. "I can go if you want, Jessibelle."

"No," Jessibelle answered. "Hold mah hand too, honey." When Jessie complied, Jessibelle continued. "Now I want you to promise me somethin.' Both of yuh." Her southern accent was getting stronger. Usually she fought it with precise elocution, but this was not the time for such things. "James, honey. I want you to promise that you will be a good Lord of Viridian. I want you to promise that, whether or not yuh can do somthin' 'proper,' you will always do 'right.'"

"I promise," James said gently.

"Now Jessica," Jessibelle continued, "ah know we don't see eye-to-eye, but I know you love James. More than I ever have or could do. So promise me that that you'll be a good wife at all times and that you'll stand by him. You help him with the hard bits and make sure he is always happy."

"I promise," Jessie said, her voice breaking.

"And I want you both to promise that, no mattah what… you'll always be true to the good people yuh really are." Jessie and James squeezed Jessibelle's hand and the dying woman smiled gently. "Not much else to say, James," Jessibelle said, her voice breaking up. "I'm jest glad it won't hurt. Can't stand pain… never could." Jessibelle's voice became quieter. "It's warm and oh! There is yuh Momma and yuh Poppa. They'll look after you too, mah James. Try to remembah me well… I only wanted… best… for… yuh…"

The life support monitors began to wail. James released Jessibelle's hand, his face free of expression. Jessie began to weep and collapsed into his arms. He tried to comfort her as tears pricked at his own eyes. Both they and Meowth were gone by the time the doctor came to record the time of death.

***

Ash stood on the observation deck of the hospital, Misty at his side. "What is going on, Ash?" she asked.

Ash sighed. He could not lie to her. Not ever. "Misty, you told me this morning that nothing would ever change what you feel for me. I hope that is true. What happened to me last night… what made me so upset with my Mother and Professor Oak…" Ash closed his eyes and fought off a bout of nausea. "Four people are dead right now, because of Team Rocket," he announced. "James looks like he might be permanently emotionally crippled. All because of the leader of Team Rocket. All because of Giovanni diRocketti."

Misty nodded. "We've know for years that he is the devil behind this, Ash," she reminded him. "What has changed?"

"He is addicted to killing and savagery," Ash continued, almost as if he couldn't hear her. "And today, I felt what that was like. When Venusaur grabbed that Rocket. It would have been so very, very easy to order her to squeeze and squeeze. Until his eyes began to pop… and his veins stood out… and I heard his bones snap _one by one…_"

"Ash you're frightening me!" Misty shouted. Ash immediately snapped back to the here-and-now. He hugged Misty immediately and apologised.

"You see Misty, I haven't told you what I was told last night because I was afraid. Not of you reacting in the wrong way, but of reacting in the _right_ way and getting as far away from me as you can. Because if what I heard was true, I could so very easily go down the same route and become a new, worse, Giovanni."

Misty shook her head. "No Ash, you are nothing like him. You are good and noble. He is… he is a monster, an animal that lives off of pain. You will never be like that and I will never have a reason to leave you."

"Won't I?" Ash asked grimly. "Won't you? I pray that you are right, my Misty. Fathers and sons, however, sometimes they are more alike than we realise."

Misty stood back in horror. "What are you saying, Ash?"

"Misty," Ash looked away and when he turned back, his eyes reflected a terrible darkness, something that frightened Misty and absolutely terrified Ash. "Misty, Giovanni diRocketti's real name is Joseph Oak. And he is my father."

__

To be continued… 


	3. Thunder and Fire

**__**

PoKéMoN

Avenger by Ben Russell-Gough

****

Legal Disclaimer

Pokémon, the Pocket Monsters and their human friends and enemies are all the sole copyright and trademark property of Nintendo Entertainment. No breach of any copyright or legal property is intended.

****

Author's Notes

This is my first _Pokémon_ fic. I don't know all the monsters or all the moves. I base my story purely on what I've seen of the cartoon. I thank all the other Pokémon writers on this board for providing plenty of inspiration.

Text in [squared-off brackets] indicates the translation of a Pokémon's language into English.

Text in _Italics_ but not in quotes indicates thoughts.

Ages: Ash is 16, nearly 17; Misty is 18; Brock is 24; Tracey is 19; Jessie and James are both 23.

Content Warning: Swearing and CHARACTER DEATH.

****

Book 1 – The Last Hope

__

What has gone before…

Ash has finally succeeded in his quest to become supreme champion of the Pokémon League. However, dark clouds are forming on the horizon. In a terrible late-night meeting, his mother and Professor Oak inform him that he is, in fact, the son of Giovanni de Rocketti, the mysterious leader of Team Rocket. 

Oak explains that both father and son share a special ability that makes them far superior to any other Pokémon Trainers in the world. Ash is the only hope of defeating Giovanni and ending Team Rocket's reign of terror. Ash decides to keep this a secret from his friends. He cannot believe that this is his destiny, and hopes that he can avoid facing and defeating his father in battle.

Simultaneously, Giovanni replaces Jessie and James with Butch and Cassidy. Deciding that a fully trained Ash is too great a threat to his plans, he orders the brutal pairing to kill his son. 

As a test, Giovanni sends Butch and Cassidy, with a band of Black Rocket grunts to pillage a certain mansion outside of Veridian City, James' family home. James arrives to find that his parents are dead and his home is in ruins. He, Jessie and Meowth quit Team Rocket and James dedicates himself to getting revenge for this brutal act. They arrive at the Veridian City Hospital just in time to comfort his fiancée, Jessibelle, in her dying moments.

Ash, horrified by these events, retreats to the roof of the hospital, where Misty confronts him about his sudden depression.

***

"You see Misty, I haven't told you what I was told last night because I was afraid. Not of you reacting in the wrong way, but of reacting in the _right_ way and getting as far away from me as you can. Because if what I heard was true, I could so very easily go down the same route and become a new, worse, Giovanni."

Misty shook her head. "No Ash, you are nothing like him. You are good and noble. He is… he is a monster, an animal that lives off of pain. You will never be like that and I will never have a reason to leave you."

"Won't I?" Ash asked grimly. "Won't you? I pray that you are right, my Misty. Fathers and sons, however, sometimes they are more alike than we realise."

Misty stood back in horror. "What are you saying, Ash?"

"Misty," Ash looked away and when he turned back, his eyes reflected a terrible darkness, something that frightened Misty and absolutely terrified Ash. "Misty, Giovanni diRocketti's real name is Joseph Oak. And he is my father."

__

And now the continuation…

****

Chapter 3 – Thunder and Fire

Misty backed off slightly in instinctive dread. Ash looked at her with a mixture of fear, loneliness and compassion. "It is alright to run away Misty," he said quietly. "I would never blame you. Hell, it's probably the smart thing for you to do."

Misty couldn't process this news, let alone what Ash was saying. She tried to fit her head around the concept that Ash Ketchum, the most honourable, good and kind person she had ever known could be, somehow, related to that… that _monster_. It shook her to the foundations. "I need a second here," she pleaded. "You are telling me that, last night, Professor Oak and your mother told you that… that Giovanni is your _father_?"

Ash nodded mutely. He seemed a ten-year old kid again, looking at his feet in shame. "That is why you were so angry with them," Misty concluded. She looked at her anguished friend and then she _knew_ what had happened. "They told you that it was your duty, as his son, to stop him." Misty's natural compassion came to the surface. She suddenly crossed the small gap between them and hugged Ash hard. "Oh my poor Ash," she whispered. "You were right, they can't ask this of you. You are a Pokémon Trainer, not a soldier."

Ash hugged her back, glad for her support. He realised that Misty didn't have the full story. _Hell, she's got the gist_, Ash decided. _That crazy stuff about special abilities is just anger talking. Yeah, Misty's right, as always_.

Misty released Ash and gave him a playful punch. "Now why didn't you tell me right away, mister?"

"Misty, I was afraid, okay?" Ash replied. "It is such a burden. I didn't want to force you to share that."

Misty went red with fury. "Why you… you _man!_ For heaven's sake, Ash! I'm your best friend! I want you to promise that you will never, ever keep something like that from me again!"

Ash was surprised, but found a small core of warmth in Misty's willingness to share his life, both ups and downs. He made the promise.

***

The next few days passed like a blur for James. There was endless work for him to do: questions from Officer Jenny (that, frankly, he had no desire to answer) about the destruction of Viridian Palace, the formalities of dealing with the deaths of his kin, claiming his inheritance and (most importantly) keeping out of sight. By now Giovanni _must_ have set the dogs loose to find them.

Who would have believed that the Twerps would have been such help? As a League Trainer, Ash convinced Nurse Joy to allow Jessie, James and Meowth to stay _unofficially_ at the Pokémon Centre. It always seemed that one of them was on hand, Ash, Misty, Brock or Tracey, to help smooth over the bumps and ensure that the three ex-Rockets needed for nothing in the short term. 

Through Professor Oak, Ash also arranged false identities and the appropriate IDs for wandering novice Trainers. This rankled at Jessie's pride. She felt that they should be considered equals to League Trainers, but James, in a rare show of leadership, told her to drop the matter. What they needed was for James Weston and Jessica Scarlet to drop from view forever. Beyond that… Well it didn't matter. _They _knew who they were.

Finally, a week after the death of his family, his former fiancée, and his own effective death, James collected a much-recovered Growly from the Treatment Centre. "Now I don't want you to send Growlithe into battle any time soon," Nurse Joy advised. "He is still awfully weak, and needs time to rebuild his energy before he will be back at full power."

James nodded. "He can still fight, can't he?" he asked. "If he needs to defend himself, I mean."

Joy frowned at the dark-haired, over-intense young man in the black clothes. "Young man, I would prefer if you gave that poor Growlithe a full month of rest but," she sighed when she saw the stubborn set of James' jaw, "he can generate bio-thermal flame right now. He should be back to full HP at the end of this week."

James nodded his thanks. He then bent down to receive Growly's joyous greeting. The Pokémon canine leapt up and licked his master's face excitedly, yelping and shouting "Growl-owl!" over and over again.

Jessie watched from the shade of the blimp as James walked out with Growly dancing ecstatically around him. She smiled as she noted how relaxed and happy James was. Since that terrible day only a week past, she had not seen her friend smile once and she had begun to wonder if he would ever do so again. "Hello James," she said, trying to keep her voice neutral and professional. She knelt and tried her winning smile on James' Growlithe. "Hello, Growly," she cooed.

[Hello to you too, pretty red-haired lady] Growly replied. He rushed forward and repeated his joyful greeting routine with Jessie, leaping around, licking at her face and generally acting like a love-struck puppy, which, when you think about it, is was what he was. Jessie started giggling and desperately tried to fend Growly off as James looked on, laughing his head off.

"Meowth! Hey, someone train that dog!" Meowth commented as he descended the cockpit ladder, carrying a bag of the last equipment that Jessie had instructed him to remove from the Blimp. Growly stopped his delirious greeting and began to snarl menacingly at Meowth. The canine stalked forward, snarling and growling.

"Meowth! Call it off! Call it off!" Meowth yelled, leaping ten feet straight up and snagging onto the material of the gas cell with his claws.

"Growly, down," James commanded. Growly stopped his challenge and turned to face his master with a questioning whine. "Meowth is our friend, Growly. He is going to help us. Now I want you to apologise to him." James looked up. "For god's sake, come down Meowth, you look silly up there."

A chagrined Meowth dropped agilely to the ground and watched nervously as Growly stalked towards him. _Cats and dogs_, James thought with a slight smirk. Finally, Growly sniffed at the feline his master insisted was his friend and gave him an experimental lick. Whether Meowth smelt right, or just tasted good, no one ever decided. The gleeful canine knocked the cat over and began to lick his face repeatedly. "Help, moider!" Meowth wailed. "Help! James! Jessie! Get him off of me!"

It took a couple of minutes for the two laughing humans to entice Growly from his new friend. Then James asked for Meowth's report. "Meowth, well I've got everything you wanted," the cat explained. "Da weapons, da medical kits, da food and water, da equipment and all da clothes and disguises. Why do you want it taken off anyway?"

"I'm sure the Blimp has tracking devices and other equipment that Team Rocket could use to find us," James explained. "That is why it has to be destroyed." He leaned down and scratched Growly between the ears. "Growly, use Ember Attack."

Growly snarled and reared up. He suddenly spat a fireball that raced to the Blimp and smashed into the gas cell. The fabric covering caught fire and began to collapse. Jessie, although she knew this was going to happen, gasped slightly. "Once again, Growly," James requested. "The car this time." A second fireball hit the rear of the car, detonating the blimp's fuel supply. The entire vehicle exploded, sending bits of twisted wreckage flying across the square. People appeared at office windows and Nurse Joy appeared at the entrance of the Pokémon Centre as the gas bag collapsed like a shroud over the savaged remains of the car. 

James stroked Growly one more time. Then he and Jessie shouldered their few packs of equipment and set off from Viridian City, ignoring Nurse Joy's indignant command to come back and explain themselves.

"Meowth," Meowth whimpered. "Dat is it. Da Boss'll never accept us back now."

***

"What should we do about Team White Beta?" Mondo asked.

Giovanni cocked a brow and looked at the image of his aide-de-camp thoughtfully. "Do?" he asked. "Why should we 'do' anything?"

This caught Mondo by surprise. Giovanni's trusted lieutenant spluttered for a moment. "Sir, they've deserted!" he choked. "They stole an air transport and refused to report in! They're renegades! They're…"

"They are _nothing_," Giovanni roared. "Nothing save what I allow them to be," he continued in a more discreet tone. "Don't worry yourself about Meowth, Jessie and James, my dear, faithful Mondo. If that trio of incompetent rejects haven't killed themselves within a week, then I think that they've earned their freedom." Giovanni settled back and tried to calm himself by stroking his Persian's soft fur. "Now, I want an update on Team Black Sigma's progress."

***

Ash, Misty and Tracey walked in Viridian Forest. Ash was trying to get back into Professor Oak's good books by surveying the bug Pokémon of the forest. There were thousands of kinds of bug, and only a few dozen had ever been captured and studied. Personally, he doubted that getting back into his mentor's good books would be so easy. Once again, Misty was getting the shivers as she watched the legions of bug Pokémon around her. "Ugh," she grunted as she saw a group of wild Caterpies feasting on a fruit tree. "Disgusting, slimy bugs."

"I like 'em," Tracey contradicted. This was to be expected. He had a Scyther he called 'Sabredance' (basically a giant praying mantis) and a Venomoth called 'Nightflight.'

"You like Sabredance and Butterfree Junior just fine," Ash added.

"Well that's different," Misty said. "Sabredance is too big to be a bug and BJ is…" she shook her head as she thought of Ash's new Butterfree. "BJ is just BJ. I don't think of him as a bug."

Ash and Tracey exchanged a slight smirk and Misty fumed, feeling silly. The fact that a mere Pokémon Watcher was showing more fortitude than her affected her professional pride. Ash shot her a conspiratorial wink and then redeemed himself by shooing a Beedrill away from Misty's hair. Misty collapsed with relief at her near escape.

As the trio continued to look around, Tracey made small talk. It had been two years since he had last walked the roads with Ash and Misty, and his time in the rarefied atmosphere of Professor Oak's labs seemed to have changed him slightly. Pokémon had become more of an academic subject, and less of a real-life concern. "I've always wondered," Tracey asked. "Why more trainers don't give their Pokémon names. I mean, Ash you call your Butterfree 'BJ' to set him apart from your first, but he is the exception. You and Misty both have Wartortles, for example, and don't give them individual names. It must be confusing if you are both using them."

"Not really," Misty replied easily. "Ash and I have different voices, so both our Wartortles know who is who."

Tracey blinked for a moment. "Er, no," he said in a confused tone. "That isn't what I meant, Misty."

"I've always thought that giving Pokémon human names is almost like trying to make pets or property out of them." Ash commented, turning from the strange variation of a Metapod he was examining. As he continued, he began to gesture animatedly. "They are intelligent beings in their own right, Tracey. I always think that giving them cute names demeans them. It is a partnership, not a master-slave relationship." Ash felt coldness as he explained his feelings. His words brought back half-remembered flashes of feelings. Fear. Anger. Terror. Pain. The nearness of defeat. Most of all, he could see a tall, grey being with violet eyes filled with anger, and could remember a psychic voice filled with hatred and self-loathing. "Their friendship is a gift, and we should take it on their terms," he concluded. He shook his head and turned his attention to his find.

Misty gawked along with Tracey for a moment. That was the most passionate speech she could ever recall Ash making and it made her proud of him. She, too, felt that too many people treated Pokémon as property rather than friends and colleagues. "Besides," she added, "they all know who they are. What use is a name to them?"

Tracey shook his head and pursued what he saw as a weak point in Ash's argument. "I don't get you, Ash," he said. "I've seen you capture dozens of Pokémon. Where is the partnership in that?"

Ash smiled at Tracey's lack of understanding. "The capture is only the beginning," he said. "If there is one thing I've learnt through Charizard, it is that the Trainer-Pokémon relationship _must_ be based on trust and co-operation. A Pokémon must believe in his or her Trainer if they are ever to be any good in the Arena. If any Pokémon does not want to stay after I have trained him or her, I will let them go, just like I let Murkrow go."

Tracey shook his head in incomprehension at Ash's attitude, and then he shrugged and dropped the subject. At Ash's suggestion, sketched a quick study of the variant Metapod that they would fax to Professor Oak's lab in Pallet Town later on. Maybe this was a new kind of bug Pokémon.

Raichu interrupted Tracey's muse. "Raichu! Rai-ai!" the electric squirrel called out. The three humans went running to see what he had found.

Raichu was sitting in the middle of the path, giving a _very_ wide berth to a sparkling blue-white jewel in the very centre of the road. "Oh wow!" Misty gasped. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Let's find out," Ash replied. He pulled out Dexter, his weather-beaten and faithful Pokédex. He opened Dexter and directed its' sensor at the jewel.

"_Thunder Stone_," Dexter reported in his cheery voice. "_A power stone capable of forcing an evolution in electric- and related-type Pokémon before they reach the prerequisite experience level._"

Ash grinned in triumph and picked up the Thunder Stone. No wonder Raichu was giving it a wide berth, he had already evolved and the effects it could have on him were incalculable. Or were they? Ash turned back to Tracey and Misty. "Guys, do you remember that lecture Professor Oak gave last year about evolving Pokémon?"

"Uh, a little," Misty replied. Truth be told, she didn't remember much. Professor Oak's lecture style was sleep inducing to say the least and Ash's close proximity at the time made it hard to concentrate.

"I remember," Tracey replied. "He said that it was likely that _all_ Pokémon capable of evolution had a three-stage chain like Bulbasaurs, Squirtles and Charmanders. It was just that they had such high experience prerequisites that it was impossible to get them up to level three by normal means."

"He offered pretty good reasoning too," Ash recalled. He looked at the Thunder Stone and looked at Raichu. The electric squirrel cocked his head and looked back. _No_. Ash decided. _If I am going to try this risky theory out, it has to be with a Pokémon who is tougher than any other is. One who explodes for a living, for instance_. Ash reached behind his back to his bandoleer and pulled a Pokéball. "Pokéball, go!"

The red-and-white sphere broke open and Electrode emerged. The bomb Pokémon looked around him expectantly for a fight. No enemies. Nuts. Electrode liked detonating. It was an unhealthy attitude, Ash thought, but it made him terrifying in battle. "Electrode," Ash said. "I have a proposition for you. How do you feel about evolving?"

[Well, I upgraded from Voltorb, didn't I?] Electrode replied in a surprised tone.

"Yes, I know, and I was grateful for you taking the step," Ash replied. "But what if you could evolve again?"

Misty gasped and hugged herself tightly in fear. Tracey leaned forward in interest as Electrode considered the question. [You mean I can go higher?] Electrode asked in confusion.

"I think so," Ash said. He pulled out the Thunder Stone and placed it on the ground before Electrode. "This is a Thunder Stone. You know what it can do." Electrode nodded. "I have good reason to believe that, if you absorb its energy, you will evolve." The floating sphere moved forward, but Ash restrained him. "There is a risk, however. If I'm wrong, you could die or worse."

Electrode paused with thought. Electric sparks rode along his surface and grounded themselves on the forest floor. [Risk is my game. I'm a bomb,] Electrode replied.

"Think about this, Electrode," Misty said, regaining control of her voice. "You don't have to do this."

"Like hell," Tracey grumbled quietly. "Ash should just command Electrode and we can find out if the Professor's theory is right."

Misty almost snapped and hit the Watcher, but she controlled herself. "This is Ash's friend we're talking about!" she hissed. "Not some damn science experiment. Show some kind of empathy if you please!" Tracey jerked back in surprise at Misty's anger. _Okay_, he thought. _Trainer/Pokémon relationships are a sore topic, better keep clear of it_. He turned his attention back to Electrode.

[I'm going to go for it,] Electrode decided.

Ash nodded and stood back. "Thanks for your trust, my friend."

The bomb Pokémon looked up at Ash in surprise as his Trainer simply stood and watched. [You'd better stand back,] he advised.

Ash smiled and shook his head. "You trust me, its' only right that I show trust in you," he replied.

Electrode nodded again and moved forward. He reached down and took the Thunder Stone in his mouth. There was a sudden thrill of energy. Electrode was surrounded by golden-white fire as the Thunder Stone discharged its immense energies into Electrode's body. Raichu jumped off of Ash's shoulders and joined Misty and Tracey in hiding behind a fallen log.

Electrode turned to a bright white sphere of energy. Ash leaned forward and gritted his teeth. The electrical fields made his skin tingle and his hairs stand up to be counted.

There was a titanic explosion and Misty grimaced in empathic pain. She leapt over the log and ran right towards the cloud of smoke and dust. "Ash!" she called out. "Ash, where are you?"

"Right here, Misty," Ash said in a choked voice. Misty, her eyes watering from the smoke, looked down and saw Ash sitting on the ground. His face was blackened and his hat lay a further 10 yards away. He looked up with a wry smile. "Me and my bright ideas," he said in a quiet voice that Misty recognised meant he was angry with himself.

Misty, relieved that Ash had survived, helped him to his feet. _What has happened to Electrode? _Ash thought angrily. He wouldn't ever forgive himself if he had been hurt. Both trainers peered forward as the smoke cleared. Something was floating there. Something that was definitely not a beachball-sized bomb Pokémon. When the smoke cleared, they both gawked at what was floating in the clearing, over a darkened and discharged Thunder Stone.

"Ah, the Professor's theory is right!" Tracey exulted. "He is going to be over the moon when he hears about this!" Tracey reached his two friends and nudged Ash forward. "Well go on, Ash. Find out what it is!"

Ash walked forward and examined the new Pokémon. It resembled a four-foot long bunch of grapes, but instead of grapes there were dozens of what looked like upside-down Voltorbs about the size of a soccer ball. Each sphere had its own Electrode-like face, with bright, intelligent eyes that followed Ash as he walked cautiously around it. He reached out. The Pokémon was metallic to the touch, and there was a hint of electricity. "Clustanode," it suddenly announced, in a medley of thirty voices.

Ash suddenly grinned. "Yeah, Professor Oak was right, as usual," he said with a laugh of relief that his explosive buddy had survived. He tried to hug the new Pokémon and noted, with some surprise that the cluster re-arranged itself to allow him to reach all the way around. "Misty, Tracey, I want you to meet Clustanode."

The other two walked forward with amazed expressions. Tracey convinced Misty to stand next to Clustanode, so that he could get a decent scaling for his sketch. Ash cocked his head like a curious Growlithe and stepped back. _So, _he thought,_ what is this marvel that I have caused to be? _With a slight smile, he pulled out Dexter and activated the 'scan and diagnose' mode. He would have to put together a full report for Professor Oak eventually, so he might as well start now.

"_Clustanode, an exploding Pokémon,_" Dexter announced after scanning for a moment. "_The third level of the Voltorb evolutionary chain. Clustanode is a new Pokémon type and few of its characteristics are known. Among its abilities, it can detonate its individual spheres, technically called 'nodes,' either simultaneously or individually. It can also separate its body into its individual nodes to spread its explosive effects over a wider area than its' precursor types. Clustanode's modular nature makes it extremely difficult to hit with ranged attacks._"

"He looks great, Ash," Misty said. She turned around and appraised Clustanode in amazement. "I wouldn't have believed it. He looks even more dangerous than Electrode."

Ash and Tracey watched Dexter's screen print out a provisional classification.

__

Pokémon #260 – **CLUSTANODE**

Type: Electric/Steel

Evolution: Voltorb chain, level three

Attacks: Unknown. Will include Thundershock  
Explosion  
Supersonic  
Thunder

Defences: Unknown. Will include Thunder Shield  
Split and Dodge

Notes: Each individual node of Clustanode can function independently of the whole. However, when working together, the Clustanode can generate an explode attack between 50 and 70 times more powerful than that of an Electrode.

Like all of its chain, Clustanode can also absorb electrical energy and use that to increase its explosive power.

First identified by: Professor Samuel Oak, theoretical description only

First captured by/first known trainer: Ash Ketchum

Misty turned back to Ash as the magnitude of what happened to him struck home. She hugged him. "Oh Ash!" she cried. "The first Trainer for a completely new sort of Pokémon!"

Ash laughed a little in disbelief. "Yeah, it's great, isn't it?"

***

In a distant part of the woods, two grey-uniformed 'grunts' of Team Rocket stood by a small transmitter/receiver and kept watch as ordered by their unit commanders.

"So," one finally asked in the boring silence. "When does the job start?"

The other shrugged. "You know how these Black Rockets like to plan. After we lost three at that mansion, Butch and Cassidy want to make sure their plan is, quote: 'flawless' unquote."

"Heh, yeah, as if," the first commented. "Well, if we get back at those three twerps who chased us away from that pretty red-haired bit of skirt and turned Clyde into a novelty Popsicle, I'm willing to wait." Both men snickered nastily as they imagined the torments awaiting the three trainers who so humiliated them the previous week.

Perhaps, if they had been less busy talking and more busy keeping watch as they had been ordered, they would have had some warning as to what was about to happen. As it was, they had no time to react. It was all over too quickly.

The first indication they had of trouble was when a three-lobed sphere lofted out of the tree canopy and suddenly blew a thick black smog of toxic gas at them with a roar of "Weezing!"

The two Dan'in staggered blindly and collapsed to their knees, coughing helplessly. "Don't shoot," one coughed. "Can't… see anything… Might hit… each other!" There was suddenly a howl of rage and a blur of motion to the left. The Rocket who had just given the wise warning cried out in pain and surprise.

The other Rocket peered blindly into the choking gasses. "Brian!" he shouted and was seized by another fit of coughing. "Brian!" In terror at the hidden danger around him, he rose to his feet and fled blindly. Suddenly something wrapped around his left ankle and tripped him over. He dropped his gun as he fell and it disappeared into the smog. Whatever it was that had him, the thought of facing it unarmed drove the Rocket far beyond terror. He screamed as the tentacle lifted him into the air.

"Beeeeeeeeell!" an inhuman scream replied. The terrified Rocket was dumped into a dark cavern that smelt of rot and digestive fluids. Suddenly, the Rocket felt calm and relaxed as juices pumped all over him.

"That is enough with the soporific poison, Victreebell," said an assured male voice. The Rocket was hauled out of the cavern. He sat passively at Vitreebell's roots as Jessie and James emerged from the smog, wearing TR-issue gas masks. As the smog cleared, the Rocket could see his companion lying unconscious, a snarling Growlithe on his chest, but strangely he didn't care. Behind him, Victreebell burped as it finished digesting his hat.

"Now," James said calmly. "You have just been doused with Victreebell's soporific poison. Do you know what that means?"

"Yes," the Rocket replied in an idiotic tone of voice. "My motor nerves are all totally relaxed and I am extremely susceptible to suggestion."

"That is correct," James said. He smirked at Jessie. "I told you Victreebell could manage it, Jess." Jessie grunted sceptically. James knew her doubts about the half-trained plant Pokémon and she had no desire to reiterate them now. "Now, tell us what you mission is and where we can find Butch and Cassidy."

"Butch and Cassidy, plus four other members of the squad are moving towards Lake Viridian," The Rocket explained, and puzzled why he was telling these unknown civilian Trainers this. "Our mission is to terminate the Trainer Ash Ketchum and any witnesses to his execution."

Jessie gasped. "Kill Ash Ketchum? And the others? God in heaven, James we have to do something?"

"Jessie, we've got enough problems of our own," James snapped in reply. "We can't be distracted by running around after every hard-luck case in the region. Ash can look after himself."

"Actually that is unlikely," the Rocket volunteered.

James turned around and regarded the totally relaxed grunt with a predatory expression. "I'm sorry, you foul piece of shit, did you say something?"

"Butch and Cassidy are under orders to execute the primary target at all costs," the Rocket explained. "They are willing to do so immediately and have prepared an ambush to ensure that Ketchum and his companions have no time to react before they are killed." The Rocket smiled dim-wittedly. "They are looking forward to making it quick and painful."

Jessie muffled her cry of disbelief on her fist as James snarled and began to pace. A month ago, Jessie would have smirked and dismissed the 'Twerps' from her mind immediately. Now? Well, they had been of great help to James and her over the past few days. Misty especially, for all her naivety and lack of classical beauty, had become a close companion to Jessie. More than once the older woman had fallen asleep after crying herself out on the shoulder of the sympathetic and kind Misty.

"James," she said quietly, "we owe them."

"Don't you think I know that?" James snarled. He stopped his pacing back and forth for a moment. Finally he growled an expletive. "All right, we'll go and help them. We have to deal with Butch and Cassidy eventually. It may as well be now." He turned to the Black Rocket. He pulled his Berretta P92 pistol and put it against the totally zonked Rocket's forehead. "Time to put you out of your misery."

James tried to squeeze the trigger but found that he could not. Was there fear in those clouded eyes? He looked over his shoulder at Jessie. Although she was trying not to show it, there was disapproval in her whole posture. Finally, with a frustrated roar, James slammed the butt of the pistol against the Rocket's temple. The man slumped. James holstered his sidearm and recalled Victreebell and Weezing to their Pokéballs.

"All right," he said to Jessie, who was smiling proudly at him, "let's go."

***

Ash, Misty and Tracey were lounging on the edge of the lake, heedless that the last few minutes of their lives, as they knew it, were ticking away.

"So," Misty said, rolling over to face Ash. "What is the most difficult battle you've ever had?"

Ash thought about that before answering. "It wasn't even a Pokémon battle," he replied. "It was between me and Charizard. That dragon is so stubborn, and he nearly just flew off and left more than once. Every time he came back, though." Ash shrugged. "Either he likes me or I was always doing something right. Is a flame-thrower attack a sign of affection? I don't think I'll ever be sure. What about you, Misty?"

"Me?" Misty asked in genuine surprise. "Uh… well it must have been trying to capture a wild Tentacruel. I threw everything I had at one just off the shore near Cerulean and all I got for my trouble was a pattern of scars on my hips." She shuddered. "They still itch before the weather turns cold, so it wasn't a complete loss."

Ash and Misty turned to look at Tracey. The Pokémon Watcher shifted uncertainly. "Hey," he protested. "You guys are the heroes and adventurers. Me, I'm just a naturalist and a struggling artist. Convincing Professor Oak to let me off the leash is excitement enough."

Ash laughed. "What has he done to you, Trace?" he asked in humour. "Where has that over-intense monomaniac artist gone? Oops, I forgot, you are right here."

"Ha, ha, I don't think," Tracey replied sourly.

Ash would have pursued his quarry if Misty hadn't elbowed him in the ribs. Ash decided to turn to a less caustic topic. "Can I see your sketches of Clustanode, Tracey?" Tracey nodded and handed over a series of sketches of the newly evolved bomb Pokémon. "This is a good one," Ash said, pointing to a sketch that looked like a DNA double helix. Clustanode had proven a very compliant personality and was proud to show off his ability to re-form his cluster of nodes into dozens of shapes. Ash leafed through the other sketches. If he lingered a little too long at the picture with Misty standing beside Clustanode as an indication of scale, it was understandable.

The trio was just getting ready to leave when a nauseously familiar pair of voices called out. "Prepare for trouble,"

"And make it double!"

"To infect the world with devastation,"

"To blight all peoples of every nation,"

"To denounce the lies of truth and love,"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above."

"Butch,"

"Cassidy,"

"Team Rocket, circling Earth at the speed of light,"

"Surrender or die in the fight!"

[Raticate! That's right!]

Ash swung around to the small copse of trees extending down to the lakeside and deliberately forced himself to relax as Butch, Cassidy and her Raticate, accompanied by four Dan'in wandered towards him. The Black Rockets were carrying MP5 sub-machineguns, so Ash didn't feel like starting anything right now.

"If you two are looking for Pikachu, then you're out of luck," Ash commented, a slight smile touching his face.

"Nah, we're not after your Pokémon today, Twerp," Butch commented, taking in the surroundings with an absent expression.

"Though they may be a bonus," Cassidy purred seductively. Ash shot her a concerned look. Of the two, she was the far more dangerous. What she lacked in physical strength compared to her hulking partner, she made up for it in sadism and rat-like cunning. He watched Misty tense. Doubtless she was remembering the torments she had suffered from these two cheap thugs.

"So what is the game today?" Misty asked shakily.

"None of your business, Ms. Twerp," Cassidy replied, shaking her finger at Misty. "Ash Ketchum," she added, turning back to her target. "I am afraid your time has come."

"You'll never get away with this," Tracey insisted. "Your Boss won't be pleased if two of his field agents hang."

There was a long smug silence "Who will know we were responsible?" Butch finally asked with a sick smile. Ash tensed in fear and anger at the threat to his friends. He looked sideways and saw Raichu prepare himself. He shook his head gently. Starting something now could cause a bloodbath, something he wanted to avoid. Suddenly, Butch paused. "Hey, Cass," he asked his partner. "Aren't we forgetting something?"

"Yeah," Cassidy replied with a sudden look of revelation. "Ash, my boy, I've got a message for you from the Boss."

"From… Giovanni?" Ash spluttered. _From father? _Ash thought furiously. _What the hell is this?_

"Yeah that's right," Cassidy confirmed. "What was it now? Oh yeah: 'Blood we may be, Ash. However, the dream and the future must come before such considerations. Take comfort in the fact that this is for the greater good of all humankind.'" Cassidy shrugged easily. "Don't understand what the hell that was about, do you Butch?" The other thug shook his head with a smirk.

Ash knew what it was supposed to mean. He tensed up as he analysed the message. _Father knows_, he realised. _Oh shit. Professor Oak was right; the simple fact of my existence is a threat, so father is acting to stop me now. What is worse, I've got Misty and Tracey involved._ Ash tensed to order Raichu into action, his reached backwards for his Pokéballs… as Butch raised a modified IAI Desert Eagle Magnum 357 pistol and fired at Ash. Simultaneously, Cassidy lifted her own gold-plated Colt 45 semi-auto and fired at Misty.

It was all over too quickly for Ash's mind to comprehend. Ash heard Misty scream as she was flung back by the shot. Tracey shouted too, he cried out his fury, fear and anger and threw himself at Ash, knocking his friend aside… and taking a bullet in his place.

Ash screamed in fury, fear and grief. He tensed himself to launch himself at the two killers, Raichu moved too, just as Cassidy charged and put her gun to Ash's forehead. "Don't move, unless you want to lose your Trainer, electric squirrel."

Raichu paused, temporarily confused as to how to react to this threat. If he didn't move, then Ash would be shot, if he did, the same would happen. Ash was in no place to offer advice. He was on his knees, looking at Misty and Tracey, both of whom were unnaturally still.

"Well, shit," Butch said. "I wasn't expecting anything like that!"

"It did the job," Cassidy replied. "Well, thanks for co-operating little Raichu. Just to let you know, you've made the wrong choice!" Cassidy's finger tightened on the trigger just as Butch, Raticate and the Dan'in disappeared in a rolling brown-black cloud of smog.

Time slowed to an asthmatic crawl giving Ash the time to completely decide on his tactics and strategy. Cassidy turned to look at the smog bank in total incomprehension as Ash rolled backward and kicked Cassidy's pistol out of her hand. Released by his Trainer's actions, and responding to the subvocal cues he knew so well, Raichu fired a Thundershock at the Team Rocket agent. With the violence of the moment, he felt no reason to hold back. The golden electrical burst completely enveloped Cassidy, who stiffened and began to shake as if possessed. The moment of the attack passed and her eyes rolled back and she collapsed lifelessly, her lips blue.

At this moment, _something_ inhuman screamed "Beeeeeeell!" and a Dan'in fighter was flung bodily almost 500 yards offshore. A few seconds later, a second Rocket fled the smog bank, ablaze from head to toe. He too splashed into the water, trying to extinguish the napalm-like bio-thermal fire.

Ash came upright; he drew Meganium's Pokéball as Butch and Ratticate fought their way from the smog bank. Butch saw Cassidy fallen at Ash's feet and roared something inarticulate. Raticate responded to seeing his Trainer so badly hurt by launching himself at Ash in a Hyper Fang attack. Ash flinched away, but the rodent-like Pokémon's attack still slashed open a long cut on his forehead. Raticate turned and tried to attack Raichu.

Raichu dodged the clumsy attack easily. Ash came upright again, wiping the blood from his right eye. He gestured and Raichu initiated the attack combination Ash had just ordered with that gesture. Raichu easily dodged a second attack from Raticate, then thundershocked the evil rodent. He closed in and completed his attack with a Quick Attack. Raticate staggered away and Raichu slapped him with his long tail, delivering a Thunderbolt attack that knocked Raticate unconscious. As the fight raged, Meganium emerged from her Pokéball and turned to face the surviving Rockets with a furious roar. Her beloved 'Ashy' was hurt and she was out for blood.

Butch scooped up Cassidy's unmoving body and, pausing only to recall the defeated Raticate to his Pokéball, he and a single unarmed Dan'in fled into the forest. Meganium power-walked in pursuit, a hail of razor leaves cutting through branches, foliage and the occasional piece of human flesh.

"Growly, pursue," shouted a familiar nasal voice. Ash looked up and, as the smog cleared saw the most unlikely of saviours. James was watching with an angry expression as his Growlithe tore into the forest after Butch, Cassidy and the surviving Dan'in. James looked up and gestured to Weezing, sending the airborne poison Pokémon into pursuit too. Jessie was looking up at another Dan'in, her classical features twisted with murderous rage. The Rocket was snugly held in Arbok's coils, whimpering for mercy as the huge cobra Pokémon played her long tongue across his cheek. Meowth jumped up and began to taunt the prisoner gleefully.

"Raichu, get after those… bastards… and get me a prisoner… alive!" Ash roared. Raichu reacted without a word and raced into the woods after the routed villains.

Ash half-staggered, half-ran to where Misty had fallen and collapsed to his knees by her side. "Misty," he wept freely. "Oh God, Misty no. What have I done? Don't die, please! In the name of God don't leave me!"

Misty opened her eyes and looked around. "Why am I not dead?" she asked with a frown. She looked down at her backpack that she had swung in front of her just before the Team Rocket goons arrived. Ash reverently moved the backpack aside. Nothing had penetrated her tank top vest. Misty flexed her left arm and grimaced at the pain. "Where did the bullet go?" she asked in almost childish confusion.

She pulled open her bag and saw what had happened. One of her super-tough Pokéballs had, in a fluke, taken the bullet and stopped it. It had saved Misty's life, which was no comfort for the luckless Magicarp, whose Pokéball it was. With the ball's integrity destroyed, the fish-Pokémon's bio pattern instantly dispersed. It was, at least, painless.

Ash hugged Misty hard as if he would never let go, whispering incoherent endearments and not knowing whether to laugh or cry. Then his gaze travelled to where Tracey lay on the shore, his eyes open and blank. A huge dark red patch spreading across his chest and spreading from behind him. Misty's turned to see too and screamed "TRACEY!"

Ash and Misty staggered to their feet and ran to their friend. It was already too late. Tracey had left without a word or a chance. Ash began to weep again, whilst simultaneously trying to comfort Misty. "Tracey," Ash whispered. He sat down hard. "Oh no…" he moaned. Misty staggered and collapsed to her knees at Ash's side. The two trainers hugged. James and Jessie approached them, but gave their associates space and time. They knew only too well what was going through their hearts.

Suddenly there was a howl from the woods, a chaotic combination of human shouts, and cries of "Growlll!' 'Raichu!' 'Meganium!' and 'Weezing!'

James shot Ash a significant look. "They got one," he explained.

Ash, half blinded by tears and blood, managed a nod. He kissed Misty and left her with Jessie and… Tracey… as he and James worked their way into the wood.

The Black Rocket lay at the base of the tree wrapped securely in Meganium's vine whips, stunned, gassed and with a lacerated leg from Growly's tender touch. Ash and James walked right up. James was just considering how to begin the interrogation when Ash beat him to it. The younger man lifted the stunned Dan'in from the ground, spun him by the lapels and slammed him hard against a tree trunk.

"Alright you piece of shit," Ash grated. "You've got five seconds to start talking and then I will make you wish you were never born."

The Rocket sneered. He spat out a tooth, then spat a gobbet of blood at Ash. "You don't frighten me, good guy," the man hissed. "You wouldn't dare touch me because it's against your precious law. Let's go, I'm sure I have a nice cosy cell and a few years of due process ahead of me before I'm released as a 'victim of society.'" The man laughed scornfully, something that made Ash's blood boil.

"Don't be so sure," James said smoothly. "As your leaders so nicely pointed out: who knows what happens out in these woods?" James drew a long, cruel survival knife and hefted it experimentally. "What is one more body today, especially if it is so torn up that it is obviously the work of wild Pokémon?"

The man stiffened and shot Ash a desperate look for help. "You won't let him torture me…" he whispered, more a desperate plea.

Ash was angrier than he had ever known. "He won't have to," Ash whispered. "You see, I've got a Primeape, he's got a Victreebell and that man your buddy killed had a Scyther. Between them, I am sure you will become more intimately aquatinted with pain than anyone who has ever lived before."

The Rocket looked at Ash with horror before saying: "I will never talk," in such as way as to suggest it was a statement of fact. He then moved his jaw and relaxed in Ash's grip. James shot Ash a stunned look and reached forward to test the man's pulse. He was dead.

Ash lowered him to the ground. "But I didn't _do_ anything," he protested.

James considered the problem and opened the man's mouth. What he found surprised him. "A hollow tooth! It must have had instantly acting poison inside." James shook his head in disbelief. "Man this is too… melodramatic. Team Rocket never does things this way!"

"It does now," Ash said quietly. Without another word, he fled for the lakeshore. James blinked in confusion, then realised what had alarmed Ash. He set off at a run.

They arrived too late. The Dan'in held so securely in Arbok's coils was already dead from the same fast-acting poison. Both James and Jessie were amazed. They had never heard a hint that the Dan'in fighters now carried _suicide pills_ with orders to self-destruct if captured. Something was happening to their organisation. It was becoming more and more brutal and without compassion – even for its own people.

***

After an hour simply staring at the covered body of his dead friend, Ash finally managed to rouse himself to action. A single telephone call summoned Officer Jenny and the proper authorities. Jessie, James and Meowth made themselves scarce. They had no desire to meet with the police at this time. 

After answering a few heart-breaking questions, Ash and Misty watched as the bodies of Tracey Sketchitt and the two Dan'in were loaded onto ambulances. They turned to join the sad procession returning Tracey's body to Viridian City.

Ash lagged back a few paces. He suddenly turned to a patch of shadow. "Meet me in the city next Tuesday at 3PM," he said in a firm tone. "At the café opposite the Gym. We have something to discuss, you and I."

James stepped forward. "We won't be there, Ash," he replied. "And I don't know what we still have to discuss. We have paid our debt to you, now we have to pay our debt to Team Rocket."

Ash hissed in annoyance at James comments. "You say Team Rocket owes you something?" he asked. "Well, they owe me too. You can either help, or spend the next few months locked up somewhere out of my way." Ash smiled bitterly as he watched anger and shock cross James' face at Ash's threat. "We are in this together, my dear James," Ash continued. "You and Jessie can either stay and help me or keep away from this matter for good. Your choice."

Ash turned to follow the departing ambulances and police cars. He continued in a louder voice. "I'll see you next week," he called back over his shoulder. He then walked away. 

In her hiding place, Jessie suppressed a shiver. _He seems so certain that we'll be there_, she thought. _It is almost as if… he already knows…_

To be continued… 


	4. Truth and Consequences

**__**

PoKéMoN

Avenger by Ben Russell-Gough

****

Legal Disclaimer

Pokémon, the Pocket Monsters and their human friends and enemies are all the sole copyright and trademark property of Nintendo Entertainment. No breach of any copyright or legal property is intended.

****

Author's Notes

This is my first _Pokémon_ fic. I don't know all the monsters or all the moves. I base my story purely on what I've seen of the cartoon. I thank all the other Pokémon writers on this board for providing plenty of inspiration.

This episode is likely to be long and slow-paced. It is a transition between the two halves of my story.

Text in [squared-off brackets] indicates the translation of a Pokémon's language into English.

Text in _Italics_ but not in quotes indicates thoughts.

Ages: Ash is 16, nearly 17; Misty is 18; Brock is 24; Jessie and James are both 23.

****

Book 1 – The Last Hope

__

What has gone before…

Ash has finally succeeded in his quest to become supreme champion of the Pokémon League. However, dark clouds are forming on the horizon. In a terrible late-night meeting, his mother and Professor Oak inform him that he is, in fact, the son of a man named Joseph Oak, now known as Giovanni de Rocketti, the mysterious leader of Team Rocket. 

Oak explains that both father and son share a special ability that makes them far superior to any other Pokémon Trainers in the world. Ash is the only hope of defeating Giovanni and ending Team Rocket's reign of terror. Ash decides to keep this a secret from his friends. He cannot believe that this is his destiny, and hopes that he can avoid facing and defeating his father in battle.

During this time, Giovanni replaces Jessie and James with Butch and Cassidy. He orders the two brutal killers to murder his son before he becomes a threat. As a rehearsal, they and their squad of Black Rockets destroy Veridian Palace, James' ancestral home, and murder his family. Horrified by this terrible crime, Jessie, James and Meowth resign their positions in Team Rocket and swear to have their revenge.

In a bloody incident by Lake Veridian, Butch and Cassidy attempt to carry out their assignment. Before they pull the triggers on their guns, they make it very plain to Ash that his father wants him dead. Although Ash escapes unhurt and Misty survives by a fluke, Tracey Sketchitt, the Watcher of the Orange Islands and an old friend of our heroes is killed by Butch. Ash and Misty are saved by the timely arrival of Jessie and James. 

The four heroes soon make a grizzly discovery. Giovanni has implanted all of the 'grunt' force of Black Rockets with suicide devices and indoctrinated them to self-destruct if captured. Ash realises that, as Professor Oak warned, that he _must_ face and defeat his father if he wishes to protect his friends from Team Rocket.

***

After answering a few heart-breaking questions, Ash and Misty watched as the bodies of Tracey Sketchitt and the two Dan'in were loaded onto ambulances. They turned to join the sad procession returning Tracey's body to Viridian City.

Ash lagged back a few paces. He suddenly turned to a patch of shadow. "Meet me in the city next Tuesday at 3PM," he said in a firm tone. "At the café opposite the Gym. We have something to discuss, you and I."

James stepped forward. "We won't be there, Ash," he replied. "And I don't know what we still have to discuss. We have paid our debt to you, now we have to pay our debt to Team Rocket."

Ash hissed in annoyance at James comments. "You say Team Rocket owes you something?" he asked. "Well, they owe me too. You can either help, or spend the next few months locked up somewhere out of my way." Ash smiled bitterly as he watched anger and shock cross James' face at Ash's threat. "We are in this together, my dear James," Ash continued. "You and Jessie can either stay and help me or keep away from this matter for good. Your choice."

Ash turned to follow the departing ambulances and police cars. He continued in a louder voice. "I'll see you next week," he called back over his shoulder. He then walked away. 

In her hiding place, Jessie suppressed a shiver. _He seems so certain that we'll be there_, she thought. _It is almost as if… he already knows…_

And now the continuation…

****

Chapter 4 – Truth and Consequences

In his seven year Pokémon Journey, Ash Ketchum had experienced pain enough for a hundred lifetimes. He had experienced injuries that had threatened to cripple him. He had experienced anguish on behalf of friends that seemed to tear out his soul. There were incidents that he would rather forget and some that he was certain that he _had_ forgotten. However, he would take all that pain back, indeed he would give his life, if only Tracey could still be alive.

Misty, in a black dress, was crying helplessly. Ash, in a hastily hired black suit, put a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to support her, unable to think of a word of comfort as the preacher spoke about the tragically short life of Tracey Sketchitt. Ash listened, his heart numb. He knew Tracey was an orphan, but had not known the terrible violence of how he lost his parents. Everything was made horrifically clear by the emptiness of the 'family' section in the pews of the crematorium. Isolated incidents and clues from their travels together, both in the Orange Islands and back on Indigo, came to mind. He should have treated the rather introverted artist far more kindly. Ash felt that he had failed so many times to offer the man the support and friendship he needed, indeed deserved. Now it was too late.

Ash tightened his grip on the pew in front of him as the fine coffin, that Ash had bought himself from his championship prize purse, slowly rolled towards the curtains. Tracey's will stipulated that his body was not to be returned to the Orange Islands, rather that he instructed that his body be cremated and his ashes scattered across Indigo Island from the air. Ash intended to ensure that this took place to the letter.

The curtains swung shut and Misty sobbed loudly, trying to hold in a cry of grief. Ash stirred himself to hug her tightly to him and whisper some words of condolence as tears of his own ran down his cheeks.

As Ash left, he passed Professor Oak. The old man had yet to speak, but Ash wished that he would. He wished that Oak would curse him and hold him responsible for his young protégé's death. Ash knew that if he had acted sooner to move against his father… his cursed insane father… perhaps Tracey would still live. The lack of any condemnation or reproach from his mentor somehow hurt even more than an angry accusation.

Misty leant her head on Ash's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her, trying to comfort her and offer her his strength. Truth be told, he had precious little of that himself.

***

About ten miles to the north, inside Viridian Forest, Jessie watched as her closest, if not only, friend James paced back and forth across their small, spartan campsite.

"I can't believe that that little… _Twerp_ could dare to issue me an _order_," James yelled. "Who the hell does he think he is? Well I can tell you one thing, Jessie. If he is expecting us to turn up like tame children he has got another thing coming! Who does he think he is to threaten _us_?" It had been going on like this all week. James had been expounding how Ash had injured his male pride, and was generally failing to come up with a single concrete reason for not arriving at the café as ordered.

James, in his pacing, disturbed Growly, who looked up and whined worriedly. James sighed and paused long enough to scratch Growly between the ears. He sat down opposite Jessie and let his head sag weakly. "I did not quit Team Rocket to start jumping to _his_ tune."

"Didn't you?" Jessie asked absently. She wasn't really listening to her friend. She was more concerned with the implicit confidence in Ash's voice when he issued that command that so enraged James. His tone was so… certain, as if there was no question of the two ex-Rockets disobeying. It reminded her of Giovanni and that terrified her. "I don't know, James," she finally said. "He seemed so certain. I think we should at least see what he has to say."

James looked up with an irritated scowl. "Now you take his side?" he asked in exasperation.

"James," Jessie finally said, looking into his eyes. "We both know that I am no intellectual, but even I can do math. The two of us are talking about going against the whole of Team Rocket. Do they have a time unit small enough to measure how long we will last?" Jessie frowned as she remembered the icy cold expression on Ash's face as he stared at Tracey's corpse on the beach. "He has beaten the entire might of Team Rocket time and time again… and he is offering to join us. Perhaps not to help _us_ in particular, but he will be there." She cocked her head. "Can we afford to turn him down?"

James sagged. "This is about my parents, Jessie, not his dead friend," he said with a groan. "I am sorry about Tracey, but we have no part in this."

"Don't we?" Jessie asked. "I wonder if the two incidents are not more closely linked than you think." James looked up with surprise. "Team Rocket is rich, it certainly didn't need your parents' money. I think that that whole assault was nothing more than a rehearsal to get them ready to take on Ash."

James rose, his voice rising to a shout. "Are you suggesting that Giovanni ordered the murder of my parents just as a _test run?_" he blurted. "That all that pain and destruction was just to integrate Butch and Cassidy with those Dan'in?" He shook his head. "That is the most stupid, insultingly derisive idea that I have ever heard. It is… is… is…"

"Almost certainly right," Jessie concluded in a quiet, desolate tone. "You know that life has meant less and less to Giovanni over the last few years. All that matters is power, and Ash lies in the way. What are four or five bystanders compared to that? Or forty, or four hundred?"

James collapsed down with a groan, shifting his shoulders helplessly under the weight falling upon them. "Life never seems to be simple for us, is it, Jess?" he asked quietly. Jessie simply shook her head. She walked over to James and knelt behind him. With practised motions, she tried to knead away the tension in his neck and shoulders. 

"Meowth," Meowth suddenly shouted from his lookout position near the road. "Here comes da car Ash promised!" James looked up as Delilah Ketchum drove her Toyota Landcruiser through the brush towards the rendezvous James had agreed too over the 'phone a few hours earlier.

***

Ash sat in his and Misty's room at the Viridian City Pokémon Centre. He was toying with a minidisk that Professor Oak had given him without comment. It contained a last message Tracey had recorded for him in the event of his sudden death. Ash was not looking forward to this, knowing that Tracey had much to accuse him of in such a private message. But he owed it to his friend to listen and learn from what he had to say. He slid the disc into a player, pulled on the headphones and pressed 'play.'

"_Hi Ash," _Tracey said in his usual cheery tones. "_If you are hearing this, I am dead. No big surprise there, as you probably attended the funeral._

"Okay, first things first. I know you, Ashton Ketchum. Right now you are killing yourself with guilt. You are using that fantastic strategic sense of yours to play and replay events over and over again to figure out how you could have stopped this from happening. Well here is a news flash, Ash: You couldn't. No man can be everywhere and do everything, not even you oh-wondrous one. I strongly suspect that I died in a moment of violence while you were rather busy fighting for your life and_ busily trying to protect Misty, Brock and me. Typical of your type to use up three quarters of your attention on something other than saving your own skin._

"I know that the world is a dangerous place, Ash. With threats like Team Rocket around, violent death is often very close by, even for someone with as brave and skilled friends as I have. 

"There. I've admitted it. You are my friend, Ash Ketchum. Okay, you can be arrogant, insulting and a royal pain in the arse some times, but you are always loyal. You might not often admit to friendship, but you show it every time you step forward to take the first shot from the villain and every time you volunteer to tackle the dangerous new kind of Pokémon yourself. Some might regard that as ego, but I know that it is the sign of a true hero.

"You and Misty were always there on the darkest nights to comfort me. You listened to my half-baked ideas and appreciated my amateurish art. You offered me help and encouragement at every turn. You were the one who persuaded me to expand my work to include all the Pokémon islands and their species. If I am remembered to have achieved anything, Ash it was because of you.

"*Sigh* Okay. What is left to say? Firstly, Don't feel guilty for my death Ash. Do what you know you have to do. Get on with your life. Secondly, don't think less of Professor Oak if he seems a little… well odd about this. He does not show emotions easily, does the Professor. Something really horrible must have happened to him once… but he feels the hurt nonetheless.

"Oh, In my will, I've left you Sabredance my Scyther, Nightflight my Venomoth and Seeker my Merril. They are good friends and even better Pokémon. You will do well as their Trainer, far better than I ever could, and they will help you become a Master.

"Only one more request. You and Misty. I know that you two have known each other for years, that you are closer than brother and sister and that you feel a bit awkward around each other but… For God's sake Ash, she is wild about you. She loves everything about you and would gladly die for you. She goes to pieces every time you smile or touch her. *laugh* You will blush and deny it, of course, but I also know that she has the same effect on you. She is your better half and the light to your soul. You love her more than Pokémon and more than life because, without her, you would have no life worth having. Admit it to her. Accept her into the innermost part of your soul. Take her as your lover, if you both think it is right. Do this before time and circumstances separate you forever. I know that this is true. Believe me, they don't call me a 'Watcher' for nothing. *laughs* 

"Oh, post script. Misty has her own disc and I am_ telling her the same thing. *laughs* I am not going to let you wriggle off of this hook, Ash Ketchum. *chuckles for a few seconds*_

"Oh… kay… Well that is it, I guess. Um… So long, Ash. It's been a real adventure being with you. Give Misty a kiss for me and… uh… And you can tell me about your adventures together and how you became a Master when we meet again… in a better world. Until then, I will always remain your devoted friend, Tracey. Farewell."

Ash found, to his surprise, that his cheeks were wet. Tracey actually forgave him his many indiscretions and considered him a friend! _Well, so much for my understanding of human nature_, he decided. Ash ejected the disc and looked at it. He touched it reverently as if a small part of Tracey resided on it. He had always known that Tracey was smart, far smarter than many thought, but he never realised that he was so… wise. He caressed Raichu's head. The little Pokémon had responded to his Trainer's sadness by settling on his lap and placing his head against his chest. [Are you better?] he asked.

Ash smiled down. "I'm alright, Raichu," he assured his friend. "I've just realised how little I understood Tracey and even myself. That's all."

There was indeed much to consider, but now he had the future. 'Do what you know what you have to do,' Tracey asked. Well, unfortunately, that would take a very long diversion before he could also obey the injunction to 'Get on with your life.'

Ash checked his watch. It was time. He rose to his feet and grabbed his jacket. Raichu jumped up onto Ash's shoulders as his Trainer walked out of the small hostel room, away from the past and into the future.

***

Deep inside the hidden Team Rocket Headquarters, Giovanni was doing something that he did best, plan long-term strategy He recalled the communications signal that began this particular brainstorming session…

FLASHBACK – 1 WEEK PREVIOUSLY

Giovanni was busy playing a video game that had recently fascinated him when Mondo's face appeared on his personal display screen. "What is it?" he asked in a commanding voice as he sat as his desk.

"We're receiving a Priority One signal from Team Black Sigma," Mondo said urgently. 

Giovanni raised a brow thoughtfully. Could Butch and Cassidy have succeeded already? "Put them through," he ordered.

Butch's face appeared. There were several shallow scratches on his face and he wore a haunted expression. "Boss," he said urgently. "It all went to hell. Half the surviving squad was either captured or worse and Cassidy was nearly electrocuted by that little… bastard's Raichu. We need to pull out before they put the Security Police on our trail."

Giovanni's hand formed a fist and he felt a boiling rage build inside of him. "How…" he snarled in an all-too-calm voice. "How could you possibly fail on such a simple assignment?"

Butch lowered his head in shame. "It was going so smoothly boss. We had that brat on his back, we only had to pull the trigger, and then everything went to hell. Someone set a Weezing and a Growlithe on us. It was enough to give the kid an opening, and it was all over a minute later. I'm sorry, Boss."

Giovanni rose up and slammed his fist down onto the table. "Oh you will be you pitiful failure!" he shouted. "Alright, get yourself and your equally useless partner of yours off of Indigo Island and back to Headquarters immediately. End transmission!"

The screen went blank, cutting off Butch's tedious apologies and excuses. Giovanni swept the LCD monitor off of his desk and it smashed to pieces on the marble floor of his office. He turned and kicked over his chair, throwing his Persian to the floor. The cat screeched and fled through a small 'Pokéflap' in the door that he ordered fitted on an earlier whim.

Giovanni roared in fury and continued to throw small fragile objects around. When his fury was spent, he sat down on the giant inlaid mosaic of the Team Rocket sigil on the floor, surrounded by debris, and thought furiously. _I have underestimated you for the last time, my son,_ he thought angrily. _I thought because your mother was weak you must be weak. How wrong I was. You are as strong as I and must be dealt with appropriately. _Giovanni raised the hand game unit in his fist and began to tighten his grip, enjoying the sight of the thin plastic and metal shatter under his strength. _And as for Jessie and James? Well, they had a chance to disappear, but instead they choose to be my enemies. They, of all people, should know what happens to my enemies_.

Outside, Mondo hovered at the door, uncertain as to whether he should burst in after hearing sounds of destruction from inside his leader's offices. Then he heard the laughter, the bitter, angry laughter that was without doubt Giovanni. He did not know what was making his leader react this way, but he knew it boded ill. Not ill for the subject of his leader's wrath, but ill for all of Team Rocket, for never had Giovanni been affected this way before…

END FLASHBACK

Giovanni continued to think. No matter how good Ash Ketchum was, he was just a boy, with a few allies. No one, no matter how skilled, could win against overwhelming odds. Giovanni smiled and touched a series of touch controls on his repaired desktop monitor. He began to move personnel and equipment to a staging area near Viridian City, the largest on Indigo Island. Yes, Ash Ketchum may cause a little damage yet… but he wouldn't last very much longer. Giovanni would see to that.

***

The Viridian City Plaza was one of the grandest public areas on Indigo Island. It is a great shopping and relaxation area stretching from the Pokémon Treatment Centre to Indigo Boulevard, the main road leading to the Stadium. Along its length there are a series of ornamental statues and fountains, giving the area an almost European feel. During the four summer months of the League, every weekend there would be a festival of fun in this plaza with stalls selling League concessions and street performers working the crowds. With the League over for another year, it was a little too empty and the many shops were a little less well patronised.

Ask any League Trainer and he will tell you that _the_ place to eat during the months of the League is the Charmeleon Café, just opposite the Treatment Centre. The owner, a former Trainer himself, has one of the finest collections of Pokémon memorabilia anywhere in Indigo and, more importantly, Trainers can sample the foods of hundreds of cultures at one-third off price. Of course, the Charmeleon suffered the way the rest of the Plaza suffered during the off season. This made it just right for Ash's needs.

Ash walked down the echoing length of the Plaza lost in his thoughts. Therefore, he almost ran into Professor Oak who was waiting outside the Café. "Ash," he said urgently, "I really need to talk with you."

Ash drew in a deep breath and looked his mentor in the eye. He hadn't been looking forward to this confrontation, but he felt somehow relieved that it had come. "Look, Professor," he cut in immediately. "I know what you are going to say… and you are right. Tracey's death might have been avoided if I had been a little less stubborn and a little more trusting of you and Mom. God knows I should trust you, but I was too selfish to think of anything but the disruption to my life this would cause. I was wrong and I know it. Now I am going to try to make things right, but I'm not going to ask anything of you. I know that Tracey was close to you and I know nothing can excuse my failure to protect him, so I will understand if you don't want anything to do with me anymore." Ash ended his statement looking at his feet in shame.

There was a long silence. Surprised, Ash looked up into Oak's face and saw that his old friend was crying. "Ash," he said with a slight smile and a shake of his head. "Oh Ash, how could I ever hold anything against you? If I feel angry now, it isn't because of your rejection of what you have learnt. That was a human reaction and I can't blame you for recoiling from such a nightmare. I am angry because you," here Oak poked the young man in the shoulder, "remain so egotistical that you think everything revolves around you; that anything bad that happens is your fault." Oak shook his head. "You didn't pull the trigger on the gun that killed Tracey, Ash. That murderous monstrosity from Team Rocket did that. That confrontation would have come no matter what choice you made, Ash. Perhaps if you acted immediately, the details would have been different, but the confrontation will have come, and maybe one of your friends would have died. Don't blame yourself for what you could do nothing to change. That is a kind of immodesty, lad, and it is one of the things that ultimately destroyed your father."

Ash rocked on his feet as he tried to take this in. Oak continued, more quietly. "We are blood, you and I Ash. I am your uncle and I have always loved you. I know that you would never, ever do anything motivated by malice when it could hurt someone close to you. I am just glad that you weren't hurt."

"But Tracey died," Ash reminded Oak in a bitter tone.

"Yes," Oak agreed in a suspiciously choked tone. "Tracey died, Ash. He died to save you. Honour him now, not by living in guilt, but by ensuring that his sacrifice has a meaning."

Ash sighed deeply. Oak was right, as always. How could Ash have ever doubted him? "I love you Uncle Sam," Ash said, chuckling slightly at how… right it was to speak to the old man in such familiar terms. "I always have."

"Now you'll make an old man blush," Oak said in a businesslike tone. "And less of the 'uncle' part. You'll make me feel even older than I am." Oak turned to see Delilah's Landcruiser driving towards the Café's parking area. "What do you want with those former Rockets?"

"That depends on them," Ash replied in a discreet tone, frowning as Jessie, James and Meowth walked towards them. "I am going to have to ask for your trust, Professor. Just do as I say and trust in my judgement. I know that is hard after Tracey but…"

"I've already warned you about that argument, Ash," Oak replied, a hint of laughter in his eyes.

"Alright, we're here," James said in a low, resentful tone as he reached Ash. "What have you got to say, Ash?"

"For now, nothing," Ash surprised his audience by saying. "Get your collective tails over to the back corner booth in the café. I'll explain when the others are here." Ash turned to the road with an expectant expression. James reacted in some surprise and was about to reply in heat when Ash suddenly turned back to him. "Believe me, James. You _want_ to hear this. You, of all people, deserve to know what is happening and why."

James nodded thoughtfully and allowed Jessie to lead him into the café. Meowth and Raichu seemed to exchange a silent dialogue before the feline Pokémon went to join his friends. Oak shot his young friend a worried look before entering the café.

Ash stood outside, stroking Raichu's soft fur and gathering his thoughts for the most important meeting of his life. After a moment, he saw what he was waiting for. Brock and Misty arrived in Brock's beat-up old HUMVEE. Brock and Misty got out of the battered off-road vehicle and walked over to join Ash at the front of the Café. Misty carried little Togepi, who was trilling contentedly. That pleased Ash. The little Egg-Pokémon was as reliable a barometer of Misty's mood as anything was. If Togepi was happy, so was Misty. "Hello Brock," he called out. "Misty… hi," Ash, with an air of great daring leaned forward and offered Misty a chaste kiss on the cheek. She shot him a slightly surprised look. "From Tracey," he explained.

Misty's expression darkened and she nodded with a brave smile. She seemed a lot better this afternoon. The roller coaster was over, perhaps. And maybe Tracey had as many wise words for her as he did for Ash. Misty stepped towards Ash and hugged him hard. Ash was surprised, but responded gladly enough. "I don't know what I'd do without you," Misty whispered into his ear.

"I know," Ash replied quietly. "No matter what happens from now on, you will always be part of my heart."

After a moment, the two young people felt strong enough to separate. Ash then turned with a determined expression and led Misty and Brock into the café.

***

Ash entered the small private booth to find all the main players in place. Professor Oak sat at the far end of the table. Jessie, James and Meowth sat on one side, Misty and Brock on the other. Togepi sat on the table, looking around him good-naturedly. Raichu leapt from Ash's shoulders to sit down next to his little friend.

"My friends," Ash said. "Thank you for coming here. Especially you, James, Jessie and Meowth. I know the risk you have taken coming to a public place. Take my word for it, you won't regret this."

Ash drew in a deep breath. "The topic for today is Team Rocket, and we all know why. Seven years ago, I started my Pokémon journey, and Team Rocket," here he nodded to Jessie and James, "were essentially rustlers of trained Pokémon. Dangerous? Yes. A threat? Yes. But murderous? Never. Killing did not come into the equation at that time, did it?" 

Jessie shook her head mutely. James just narrowed his eyes. "Keep talking," James advised.

Ash nodded. "But recently, the nature of the beast has changed," he explained. "Team Rocket has become more and more violent. There have been massed attacks, terrorisation of small settlements. The murder of innocents." Ash noted the tension in James: the man tightened his fists until his knuckles went white. "And now we learn that the organisation's Dan'in fighters have been issued suicide pills, something that has never happened before. We are beginning to learn something of the true nature of Team Rocket, and maybe a little about its ultimate goals… What are they again James?"

James jumped at the sudden question. "You know, Ash," he said in a clear voice. "To build a better world, a more orderly world. What random pillage and the murder of innocents has to do with that I couldn't tell you."

Ash nodded sadly. "Before we go on, I should declare an interest," he said. "Misty already knows this, and I think Jessie has guessed from the look she is giving me right now." Ash drew in his breath before continuing. "Giovanni de Rocketti, the leader of Team Rocket, was born Joseph Oak. He is more than just the mastermind behind Team Rocket. He is also the brother of Professor Oak here… and he is my father."

A stone dead silence fell. Misty seemed proud, but sad. Jessie and James gawked at each other and Brock mouthed 'Father?' in disbelief.

"Meowth!" Meowth interjected loudly. "You know I think dat's right. If you look at da shape of Ash's nose… maybe a little around da chin and hairline… He is almost Da Boss's spitting image… ow!" Jessie pinched the cat viciously to stop his slightly random comments.

"Hold on a minute, Ash," Brock protested. "You say in between setting up Team Rocket and becoming public enemy number one, Giovanni lived a different life, that as your father? How come that this has never come up before?"

Before Ash could reply, Oak answered that question. "We never told Ash who his father was, Brock," he said. "Given how dangerous Giovanni is, we thought it best that Ash believe his father was dead until he came into his full power as a Trainer and could defend himself and his associates from Team Rocket."

Brock shook his head in disbelief. "I just can't get my head around this," he insisted. "If Giovanni is Ash's father, then why have we been dodging Team Rocket since day one? Unless…" Brock suddenly looked up and his expression sharpened with insight. "Unless you were not exactly a planned birth Ash?"

Ash managed a slightly wry smile. "That is an understatement, Brock. Giovanni nearly killed my Mom when he found out she was pregnant." He had to sit down. Sharing his troubles was supposed, according to his mother, to make them lighter. Right now that did not seem to be happening.

"How horrible," Jessie whispered to herself and subconsciously shifted closer to James. It was probably a coincidence that this also moved her further away from Ash. Misty, on the other hand, moved closer to Ash and placed a reassuring hand on his leg. Her eyes met Ash's and she seemed to almost radiate compassion and empathy. Strengthened by that, Ash felt ready to continue.

Meanwhile, Brock was continuing to think out loud. "Alright," he allowed. "I can see why Giovanni didn't call his people off. He cared nothing for Ash at all. That does not explain the sabotage attempts, though. It doesn't explain why Team Rocket murdered Tracey."

"Well the reason for _that _is the weird part in all of this," Ash said. "Firstly though, James," James sat upright and gave Ash his full attention. "James, you should know that what happened to your family and your home was almost certainly a trial run for the team of TR agents who would ultimately murder Tracey. I am really sorry that you have got caught up in my father's little vendetta against me."

James nodded. "Jessie thinks that was the reason behind the attack too," he admitted, making Jessie squirm under several sets of questioning gazes. "I just can't understand _why_ though. Why would Giovanni feel the need to use such extreme tactics, such…" he gritted his teeth, "such violence for just one Trainer, even if that Trainer was his son? Why would he need to set his most brutal killers onto an inoffensive family on a flimsy pretext just so that they are better prepared to work together against you?" James shot Ash an accusing gaze. Ash met his gaze fearlessly. He was not offended, as he felt James had every right to be upset.

Ash hummed thoughtfully. "James, Jessie, how much do you know about Giovanni?"

"Just about nothing," Jessie admitted. "If he reveals himself to anyone, it is only to the innermost circle of Team Rocket. To us he is just a face on a com-screen."

Ash nodded. That was more or less what he expected. He turned to Professor Oak. "Well, Professor, you're up," he said in as light a tone. "If they are to understand what is going on, then I think you should tell them everything, and I do mean _everything_."

Oak shifted uncomfortably. "I really don't think that is wise, Ash," he replied.

"I asked you to trust me," Ash shot back with a challenging glare. "Now is the time, Professor. Please help me out here."

Oak sighed and looked around in disgruntlement before continuing. "My brother was a remarkable person in many respects," he said after a long pause. "One of the most important was his skill as a Trainer. There was never a more skilled or brilliant Trainer and strategist, and this carried over into his, ah, extra-curricular activities when he first set up Team Rocket as a free-ranging force of heroes and liberators." He smiled at James and Jessie's reactions. "Yes, that's right. Everyone here at the table is really too young to remember, but Team Rocket were originally heroes throughout the world."

"And the rest, please, Professor," Ash implored.

Oak drew in a breath. "This was not just skill. Joe had a special ability that allowed him to work more closely and more effectively with Pokémon than any other Trainer. He knew how they _thought_ and could almost instinctively judge how best to use them. He could also multi-task, creating strategies in the middle of the most intense of battles, thinking ten or twenty moves ahead while still giving his whole attention to the fight at hand." Oak shook his head. "It was an incredible ability. It makes him the match and more for any Trainer. There was and is virtually no one who can hope to match and beat him in a Pokémon Battle."

Misty shuddered. "And now you want Ash to face this… prodigy?" she asked in a tight tone. "Are you crazy… or just sadistic?" Ash could feel the outrage building in Misty. He placed a hand over the hand on his knee, trying to calm her.

Oak smiled slightly at Misty's anger. "Your loyalty does you credit, Misty," he replied in a pacifying tone. "No, I would never ask Ash to do the impossible. Surely you must realise the rest?"

Brock nodded. "I can," he announced. "Ash has the same ability as his father," Oak seemed slightly miffed at Brock beating him to his great revelation. "As soon as you described it, I knew," Brock added. He looked at Ash. "Technically, Ash is measurably inferior in skill to many other League Trainers like Gary Oak. Nonetheless he beats them regularly. Is it luck? No, he can use Pokémon more effectively, judge his opponents' weaknesses and know exactly how to use that knowledge. He does that so quickly too, loosing an opening bout, then winning the match 5-1." Brock looked levelly at his young friend, causing him to squirm slightly. "When I first met Ash he could barely hold his own in battle, but as his experience with different kinds of Pokémon improved, so did this uncanny judgement of his… He could match and beat far more skilled Trainers almost instinctively. Those like Gary, who are technically brilliant but who lack any kind of real understanding of Pokémon don't stand a chance. Ultimately, I suppose that no one will be his match."

Misty nodded in agreement with the former Boulder Gym Leader's assessment. Even Jessie and James didn't seem too surprised. "Does everyone have me figured out except me?" Ash asked in exasperation. He could have been wrong, but he got the strangest feeling that Raichu was laughing at his discomfort.

"Don't feel bad, Ash," Misty said in a comforting tone. "There is an old saying about 'not being able to see the wood for the trees.' You have lived with this ability all your life," she raised a mocking eyebrow. "We lesser mortals can see what you can't because we don't have it and can see the difference it makes."

Ash smirked at Misty's acerbic comment. "Your jealousy is _so_ transparent," he murmured quietly to her. Misty gave him the finger under the shield of the table, offset by a flirtatious wink.

"Okay," Jessie said. "So: Ash here is Super-Trainer mark 2. He is a better tactician, more aware of Pokémon strengths and weaknesses and certainly more efficient than any other Trainer is. That does not explain why Giovanni is willing to cause endless pain and destruction just to get… at… him… oh… shit…" Jessie put a hand to her mouth and her voice trailed away as she suddenly became only too aware of why exactly this was happening. Misty realised too, because her grip on Ash's knee became almost painful.

Ash nodded sadly. "He knows that he can beat anyone, except maybe me," Ash concluded for her. "You know your ex-Boss, Jessie. How do you think he would react?"

"You are the only threat to him in the whole world," Brock said in a tone filled with dread.

"I had to tell you this," Ash said. "Partly so that you could understand what has been happening recently, but mainly to protect you. I won't blame you if you all wanted to get as far away from me as possible. As for me?" Ash sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "These recent events have proven that Giovanni won't stop until I am dead. Period. I am the only one in the whole world who could stop him, and that is what I have to do. If not to protect myself, then to prevent him from turning the whole world into a slave camp according to his perverted 'order.'" Ash looked Misty in the eye. "I am committed to this now. I _have _to do this or more people will suffer Tracey's fate," he turned to James "and the fate of your family." Ash closed his eyes before continuing. "I won't blame any of you for getting as far away from me as you can. I am a walking target waiting for the bomb to drop."

There was a long reverent silence around the table before James broke the spell. "Fuck me, you are the conceited one, aren't you Ash?" he asked in a surprised tone. "Do you think you are the only one who has some kind of duty in this mess?" Ash opened his mouth to reply, but James rode right over him, his voice rising with rage. "Look, Ash, for whatever reason, Giovanni ordered Butch and Cassidy to rape my home, knowing how that would probably turn out. I owe my family for all my failures in my duty to them. I owe them to settle this debt before I can make any kind of new start in my life. I can't walk away from this fight and I won't walk away."

Ash nodded. "Alright, James," he said quietly, making pacifying gestures with his hands. "Alright, you've made your point. You've as good a reason to fight Team Rocket as I have. You're in."

"I'm 'in?'" James squeaked in surprise. He rose to his feet in outrage.

"Yes, that's right," Ash snapped in reply. "Put your heart into neutral and your brain into drive, James. If we both go off our separate ways, we will end up tripping over each other's feet and eventually get each other killed. Now I don't know what your plans are, but I intend to walk away from this with all my parts in working order."

Ash's anger caught James by surprise. The tall, thin man paused for a moment and sat down. He couldn't argue as he knew Ash was right. To his immense chagrin, he also knew that Ash would end up in charge. James could plan, but he was no match for Ash. Seven years of intermittent conflicts proved that beyond a doubt. "Alright," he conceded. "I'm in."

Oak smiled slightly at the ease of Ash's victory. "Now," Ash continued, "I want you to know, Brock and Misty, that I would understand if you want to walk out of here now." He turned to look at Jessie. "I'm sure James feels the same way about you, Jessie."

"I'm in," Jessie said immediately.

"This is going to be ugly, Jessie," James warned. "I didn't want to speak for you."

"Hey, hero," Jessie responded, grabbing James by the lapels. "I am in this because of you, right? Where you go, I go. Got that?"

Misty smiled at the typically Jessie and James display of affection. Ash smiled slightly and turned to face her. There was a mute appeal in his eyes that indicated that he did not want Brock and her to ask to join him. She drew in an outraged breath, but Brock cut in before she could give voice to her anger. "Ash, we've been friends for almost seven years now, and we aren't getting out at this late stage. I think you can safely deal us into this little plan of yours."

"That's right," Misty announced firmly. "We aren't going to run out on you Ash. You've put your own life on the line for us enough times, so we owe you."

"Guys," Ash said, raising his hands. "I'm flattered and more grateful than you know but I'm not looking for volunteers. I have to do this, but I don't want you risked any more by my father's mania."

Brock smiled a little at Ash's naivete. "What makes you think he wouldn't come looking for us anyway?" he asked. His question made Ash frown in concern. He hadn't thought of that.

"We're both adults, Ash," Misty said. "We can make our own choices, and we want to help you." _And I will not let you out of my sight,_ she added silently. _Especially now I know the stakes. I can't lose you now_. Ash looked at her in a strange way, almost as if she had hurt him. _Maybe I'll never understand him,_ she thought unhappily.

"Your friends do you credit, Ash," Oak commented with a grin.

Ash raised his hands to the heavens in disbelief. "Alright," he sighed. "You win. You're all in." There were smiles and self-congratulation all around the table. The three Pokémon present were unanimous in their approval of this arrangement.

[Together, we're the unbeatable team!]

"Meowth! That's right!"

[Daddy has so many wonderful friends!]

Ash looked around at his four allies, his small army to face his father. Perhaps it was a good thing that they were all friends (or at least good acquaintances, in Jessie and James' case). It would stop him from ever becoming emotionally detached from their fate.

Ash looked levelly at James. "Alright, James," he announced. "The first part of this is all your show. I want to hear everything that you and Jessie know about Team Rocket: Organisation, numbers, logistics and, most importantly, how they run their field operations."

James swallowed, fighting an instinct to refuse to betray Team Rocket so thoroughly. _Then again_, he reminded himself. _They have already betrayed you_.

Oak left the young people plotting around the table. His work was done, and he would not be able to add anything to the discussion now. He walked outside and joined Delilah in her Landcruiser. "How did it go?" she asked.

"Ash is full of fire," Oak said in wonder. "And he seems determined to lose his every tactical advantage to protect his friends." He shook his head. "He is everything we could have hoped for and more. He is a remarkable man."

"Hey," Delilah commented in a slightly snooty tone. "He _is_ my son, you know."

"I know," Oak assured her. He turned back for a moment to see Ash and James arguing a tactical point. James seemed to submit and nodded thoughtfully as he absorbed Ash's comments. Jessie and Brock seemed entranced by Ash's performance and Misty… Every few minutes, she would interrupt Ash and say a few words, capturing Ash's entire attention. He always nodded after she finished her brief comments; occasionally he even smiled and he always continued in a calmer, more reasonable way. "And so it begins," Professor Oak announced in the silence of Delilah's off-roader.

***

After several hours of plotting and planning, followed by a series of extremely silly-sounding promises of brotherhood and loyalty over the Charmeleon Café's excellent viands, the new allies went their separate ways. Brock was to take Jessie, James and Meowth back to their camp in his HUMVEE and then head back to his hotel. Ash walked Misty back to the Pokémon Centre.

Ash was in his introspective mode again, Misty decided as she prepared for bed. He seemed to be sleepwalking and, occasionally, he shook his head or smirked slightly at his thoughts. She cocked her head and realised that she had seen this before. When Ash went onto full-strategic mode, he looked like he was daydreaming, but inside he was thinking over and over again about how to fine-tune his plans. He was doubtless killing himself with worrying over how to minimise the risk to his friends from his scheme. Misty smiled lovingly. It was typical of him that, when he should be worrying about winning, he was worrying about them. It warmed Misty's heart, but it also made her feel for her friend. No man should be forced to bear this burden.

Ash was actually paying more attention to Misty than she knew. He was worrying about her. _Damn it Misty_, he shouted in his head. _How am I supposed to protect you if you won't let me?_ He knew he should be grateful for her friendship and loyalty, but his feelings for her were greater than just that of an ally and friend. He was in love with her and had been for years now. Tracey recognised that, and recognised that Ash did not really feel worthy of her affections. He taunted Ash with this fact in his good-natured way. Now Ash was trying to do something about it, and the damn woman insists on joining up and helping Ash fight a war! 

Ash shook his head in vexation. If he was a formidable Trainer, he and Misty together were invincible. He ought to be glad she had chosen to join him. However, all he could feel was the anguish he felt when he thought that Cassidy had murdered her. At that point, the darkness flooded down on him and he _knew_ what it was to be his father. If she was killed because of her loyalty to him, he knew he would not survive. He would either go mad and become a threat to be destroyed, like his father, or he would simply walk up to her grave, spill out his heart's blood and join her.

Ash made a deliberate effort to draw his mind off of such dark topics. He smiled as he watched her soothe Togepi's fears and encourage him to rest. The little psychic-type Pokémon disliked Pokéballs as much as Raichu, so he had to sleep on Misty's sleeping bag, rolled up in a corner. Ash basked in the warmth of Misty's compassion and empathy as she sung a quiet song for Togepi. It did its job. The little Pokémon closed his eyes and folded up into his egg form. People failed to judge Misty properly. Just because she was no film star or model, they failed to see the beauty and warmth from within that lit up the darkness of Ash's world.

Misty looked over her shoulder and saw the intense way Ash was watching her and blushed a deep shade of red. _How does he do it?_ She asked herself in an amused way. She always tried to keep her feelings for Ash under control. She did not want to embarrass him with her affection… no, who was she kidding, love. Nonetheless, with every smile and touch, Ash tore at the walls around her heart. She shook herself, rose to her feet and walked over to where Ash crouched by the wall.

"Ash, we need to talk," she announced quietly.

"Yeah, that we do," Ash agreed. He drew in a deep breath. "Misty, please. If you never listen to me ever again in your life, listen now. I might sound confident, but there are a lot of random variables. Jessie, James, Brock, me… we might all be killed. Don't come with us. Don't throw your life away because of me."

Misty opened her mouth and was about to shout when she remembered the trouble she had getting Togepi to sleep. "Damn it Ash," she hissed. "What is it with you? I thought we were friends! Don't you trust me now the chips are down? Is that it?"

__

God, no, Ash silently protested. She could not be more wrong. "No, Misty, I do trust you," he said out loud. She hissed at him and he modulated his tone. "You are one of the finest Trainers I know, Misty," he said. "You are the best person I can hope to have around to watch my back."

"Then what?" Misty asked caustically. "Is it because I'm a woman? Is that the problem?" Misty fretted that she was beginning to sound like a stupid insecure girl. To her relief, Ash did not mock her, even if her last question obviously amused him.

"Wow," Ash said in some amazement. "That is, like, the most pre-historic reason I can think of for dealing you out. No, Misty, it isn't because of that… mostly not anyway."

Misty cocked her head and waited for Ash to continue. He drew a hand through his unruly hair and seemed to try a few possibilities in his head. "Well?" she asked, trying to keep her own amusement out of her tone.

"Well, you are the match for any man I know," Ash admitted finally. He smiled slightly and his eyes twinkled in the dim night lighting of the hostel room. "Even if you are a lot prettier."

Misty stepped back and struck a pose. "Why thank you, kind sir," she cooed teasingly. "I'm glad to hear you have noticed."

"I couldn't fail to notice, Misty," Ash replied in a tone filled with tension. Misty could see that tension in him, and she felt it herself.

"The fact is Misty," Ash said. "I couldn't live with myself if you were hurt because you were tagging along with me out of loyalty…" Ash turned from her and spent a moment contemplating the night sky before turning back. "You are the most important thing in my life, Misty Waterflower. You are my light and my hope and I… I don't want you killed because of me. It's selfish I know… I mean you have your own life and I have no right to dictate what you do or don't do but…" Ash drew in a deep breath. "I love you Misty. Not just as a friend or a sister. I love you with every part of my being. There isn't a moment I spend when I am not thinking about you… what you would think of what was happening, your compassion and empathy or the wonderful way your eyes crinkle up when you laugh…"

Ash trailed off when he realised Misty wasn't really listening to him. She was grinning like a lunatic. "You… love me?" she whispered. "_Really _love me… as in hearts, flowers and romance?"

Ash boggled at her surprise. "Well, yeah," he admitted with a dumb smile. He began to fret that he had just cost himself what little respect Misty had for him, but he had to say the words. He owed it to Tracey, besides they were true and it would poison their relationship forever if he were not honest now. "I do love you, Misty. That is why I don't want you to come along…" Misty remained silent and Ash began to worry that by telling the truth, he had only driven her away forever. "I'm sorry if I've offended you by getting all dewy eyed over you like some dumb kid with a crush…" he said in a tone filled with self-doubt.

Misty's eyes seemed to be filling with tears. She bit her trembling bottom lip. Ash began to babble another apology when she suddenly rushed forward and hugged him. "I love you Ash," she sobbed. "I dream about you… I could never keep on living if you died…" Misty looked up into Ash's eyes and continued in a low, fierce tone. "And that is why I'm coming, Ash. I am not going to let you out of my sight. I am not going to let you face that… psychopath of a father of yours without me. I would die if you were killed and I hadn't been there to help. I love you more than my life, Ash… but I was afraid that I would offend you if I started getting all sappy on you. Will you accept me as an ally? I don't know what I would do if I were left behind…"

Ash hugged Misty back and began to chuckle gently. "You think this is funny?" Misty demanded in an outraged tone.

"Oh yes," Ash told her. He looked her right in the eyes. "We were both afraid to tell each other, because we were certain we would offend the other… But we share that love, and we couldn't admit it to ourselves."

Misty began to giggle. It _was _ridiculous when you thought about it. Ash captured her lips with his and kissed her passionately. When they came up for air, Ash looked down at her fiercely "I love you Misty," he said in a firm tone. "Don't ever leave."

"I can't see the future," Misty replied with passionate intensity. "But I do know this: I will never willingly leave you… ever."

"Will you stay with me tonight? Ash asked her, his eyes alight with joy.

"Yes…" Misty replied quietly. "You only ever had to ask."

The two kissed again. Their argument and the subsequent realisation of the truth that had eluded them for years had, unknown to them, roused Togepi from his light sleep. The little Pokémon watched in fascination as Mommy and Daddy gyrated across the floor as they worked their way towards the bunks. The strange outer coverings that all humans wore, much to the fascination and incomprehension of all Pokémon, went flying off in all directions and several unprecedented hand-to-body contacts between them led to gasps of pleasure and the occasional moan.

When Mommy and Daddy reached the bottom bunk, they went out from direct line-of-sight of Togepi. The little Pokémon shook himself in disbelief. _Adults_, he thought. _I won't ever understand them_. Togepi closed his eyes, folded himself into his egg form and determinedly went back to sleep to a medley of gasps and gentle cries of passion.

***

Misty awoke to the dawn sun streaming through the windows. They had forgotten to close the curtains last night, she decided. The light blanket of the lower bunk was rumpled, but still covered her. However, she was at the very edge of the bunk and there was a large warm mass curled around her back, making contact from neck to ankle.

In her sleep-befogged state, she could not understand exactly what had happened, why she was stark naked under the blanket and what the warmth at her back was. Then she felt, rather that saw, the arms circling her waist. _Ash_, she realised, then the memories came rushing back. The argument, the declaration of love and the final release of a passion that had been steadily building in them both for three years or more.

Misty allowed herself to relax and lent back into the warmth of her lover's body. She rolled slightly and looked up into Ash's face. He was so peaceful when he was asleep. His face lost the haggard look it had gained in a seven-year journey and regained its youthful innocence. Ash opened his eyes and smiled down at her. "So you've woken up?" he asked in a teasing tone. "Good, because my right arm has gone to sleep."

Misty smiled in reply and relaxed slightly. Ash looked down at her with a love and passion that simply took her breath away. He kissed her lightly on the lips and she responded with a far more passionate kiss of her own. Ash leant back against the threadbare pillow as he tried to get his wits to wake up and Misty turned over, leant her head against his chest and draped an arm across him. A little part of him was enjoying this so much that he didn't _want_ to wake up, but if last night was the admission of light and love, today the darkness demanded their attention. And neither Misty nor he was the sort to miss an appointment.

Above them, Raichu began to stir. Ash could see the impression the little electric squirrel's weight made in the mattress above move towards the edge. Raichu's cute face appeared over the edge of the top bunk. [Morning, guys. Are you up yet? Ash, why didn't you sleep in your bunk last night… THUNDERSHOCKS AND FURBALLS!] Raichu said, his voice rising to a shriek as he absorbed the sight before him.

Togepi opened up and looked around him with a cute little yawn. [Morning Mommy, Daddy,] the egg-Pokémon trilled phlegmatically.

Misty turned to look at Togepi and began to giggle. "He doesn't even seem to care," she laughed.

Ash began to chuckle too. "He probably doesn't understand," he said. He reached up and caressed Raichu's head. "You do, don't you pal?" he asked.

Raichu sprang down the ladder and crawled up to sit on Misty's covered belly. [So you've finally admitted it? You are together?] he asked gently.

Ash nodded and put an arm around Misty's shoulders and relaxed slightly, getting used to the feel of her nearness. "Yeah, we're together," he confirmed. 

Misty looked up into Ash's eyes with a love so intense that poor Raichu felt like an intruder. His two friends kissed again and began to slowly stir, untangling themselves from the blanket and each other. Raichu shot a look at Togepi, who looked on with a childish good humour. He clearly didn't know what was happening, but 'Mommy' and 'Daddy' were happy and it was enough for him. Raichu felt a warmth inside of him. It was enough for him, too.

Ash and Misty were still young enough that there was a lot of verbal teasing and knowing looks as they dressed, but Raichu was of no doubt that a bond had been made this past night that nothing could ever break.

As Ash pulled on his black tee shirt, he felt Raichu's eyes following him. He smiled to himself. The little electric squirrel had worked out there was something between Misty and him long before either of them ever guessed. Even so, the final consummation had caught him totally by surprise. "By surprise," Ash suddenly repeated out loud in an amazed tone.

Misty looked up questioningly from where she was pulling on her jeans. Ash was standing in the middle of the room, half-dressed, with a look of comical surprise on his face. "Ash?" Misty asked in some concern. She walked over and waved a hand in front of his face. "Ash, love, are you alright?"

Ash suddenly grinned. He picked Misty up and whirled her around, much to her surprise and enjoyment. "Yeah, I'm fine," he assured her with a laugh. "I've figured it out what our first move should be, that's all." Ash walked over and pulled his mobile 'phone from its charger. He tapped in a number he only learnt last evening and waited for an answer. "Hello… oh, it's you Meowth," Ash said into the 'phone. "Can I talk to James?" There was a pause. "Yes," Ash added with elaborate patience, "it's important."

There was a long pause while Ash fidgeted impatiently, waiting for James to come to the 'phone. "Hi, James, it's Ash," he said in a business-like tone. There was a pause while he doubtless listened to James' complaints. "Yeah, that's right, it's six-thirty in the morning. Don't tell me you aren't already up and ready to go." Ash chuckled. "Yeah, well remember that I've woken with the dawn in a forest clearing a few times myself. Look, James, I think I have a way to get us started. I want you, Jessie and Meowth to meet Misty and Brock at the Treatment Centre. I've got to get some stuff from Professor Oak, but I won't be far behind." Ash smiled as he listened for a few minutes. "Yeah, James, it's good alright."

Ash smiled darkly as he closed the mouthpiece, ending the call. "Well, Ash," Misty asked tartly. "Are you going to let me in?"

"The key word, beautiful, is 'surprise,'" Ash explained. "I bet that Giovanni is plotting a pre-emptive strike against me right now. We are going to prevent that from taking place _and_ send my dear father an unmistakable message with one simple act." Misty listened with amazement as Ash explained his strategy and realised that what seemed so academic last evening was now becoming a terrible reality.

***

The sky was clear and blue over Viridian City, and it was promising to be a fine day indeed. Misty and Brock were waiting by the Treatment Centre for Jessie, James and Meowth to arrive. 

Brock was dressed in a combination of blacks and browns. He was also wearing his multi-pocketed over-vest. Misty was dressed in hard-wearing clothes in subdued colours, her long ginger hair in a tight braid to keep it out of her way. She had her backpack slung over her shoulder and was waiting patiently. Jessie and James sneaked up on her and virtually materialised beside her from thin air. Misty gave a little 'oh' of fright and turned to face the two ex-Rockets. "God, don't do that to me," she gasped.

Jessie snickered and James waggled a finger. "Now, now, Misty," he cautioned. "Remember it's big boys' rules now. You have to be ready for a surprise or two."

"Big _boy's_ rules?" Jessie asked in a superior tone. James shot her a sour look and she stuck out her tongue impishly. _Those two flirt outrageously_, Misty thought. _I wonder if they really know what they mean to each other?_ Jessie and James looked very different today. They were also wearing dark, subdued colours. Jessie had bound her long red hair back into a tight bun and had not put on any makeup today and the difference was startling. Misty saw for the first time a pattern of scratches on her cheeks and forehead that had to be from the talons of Spearows. James had swapped his dramatic long duster for almost military-looking clothing.

"Meowth! Here he comes," Meowth commented, pointing at Ash. 

Ash was walking out from the Treatment Centre with his mother and Professor Oak. He looked, well _dangerous_, Misty decided, feeling proud. He was wearing khaki jeans, his black shirt, and a long camouflage green overcoat. A pair of dark glasses rounded off the vision of a paramilitary leader. Only his trademark League Baseball Cap failed to fit in with the image. As well as his pack, slung from a shoulder, he was carrying a large sack. Raichu sat on his shoulders, chattering excitedly to his Trainer.

"Thanks for turning up guys," Ash said in his usual easy-going style. He pulled off his shades and slipped them into his overcoat.

"What's in the sack, Ash?" Jessie asked.

"In due time, Jessie," Ash replied. "And no peeking, Meowth." James smirked as Meowth turned away and sulked.

"James," Ash continued. "You told me that Team Rocket has a large staging area in the forest about twenty miles east of Viridian City, yes?" James nodded. "This morning," Ash continued, "it occurred to me that Giovanni's logical next move is to build up an overwhelming force and crush us before we can move against him." He looked around at his four allies' nervous faces. Misty knew what was coming and even she still looked nervous. _Good_, Ash thought. _Stops 'em getting sloppy_. "Well," he announced, "we're going to pre-empt the pre-emptive strike today." He smiled at their surprised reactions. "The staging area is the logical place for Giovanni to build up his forces for an attack, so we are going to deal with this threat here and now."

"From Jessie and James' descriptions," Ash continued, gesturing in the air, "the buildings and defences of the staging area has several vulnerabilities that we can exploit." He smiled around at his friends before continuing. "We are going to hit that base and take it out. We will knock out every Pokémon, destroy every vehicle and capture every human we find."

"Capture," James commented scornfully. "A waste of time, surely. They'll just self-destruct when they realise they are caught."

Ash waggled his brows like a professor catching a student out in an error. "Ah, my dear James," he replied. "They won't have a chance." He reached into his big sack and pulled out five pairs of dental pliers. "Primitive, I know," he admitted, "but if the hollow tooth is gone, they can't break it open and swallow the poison."

Jessie made a sound of disgust as she looked at her set of pliers, then shrugged. Brock seemed to be laughing at the very thought of doing impromptu dental work on prisoners. Misty just smiled in approval and patted Ash on the shoulder. The two exchanged a blisteringly passionate look that everyone except Delilah missed. She raised her brows in pleased surprise. _Oh well_, she sighed. _They can't remain babies forever_.

"Now I have a few surprises in my bag of tricks," Ash announced. "First, these." He began to pull out a set of bandoleer belts and passed them around to his friends. There were two top-to-bottom straps with eight pouches each, padded and covered with kevlar armour. There were also six other pouches along what would be the back, at belt level. The pouches were big enough for a Pokéball to fit snugly and safely inside.

"Team Rocket originally developed these," Oak explained, "when they were still a crusading gang of idealistic Trainers. They can stop any bullet up to standard rifle fire, protecting Pokéballs and keeping them available for a quick draw." The old man beamed proudly.

"Next," Ash continued, dipping deeply into the bag, "these." He handed Misty and Brock a bag each. "All your other Pokémon," he explained. "I requested that your home Pokémon Centres teleport them over. I'm already carrying a full load." He pulled the lapels of his overcoat back and everyone could see his own bandoleer with Pokéballs peeking out, then he patted his pack, which doubtless contained more.

"Now I have a special delivery for you," Ash continued, nodding at Jessie and James. He leaned over into the bag and pulled out three Pokéballs. He gave the first one to James; "Here is your Gyarados, James." James boggled at the Pokéball. "I managed to capture him after our little sojourn on Giant Island."

He turned to Jessie and gave her the other two Pokéballs. "And here is your Grimer and your Fearow, Jessie," Ash concluded.

Jessie accepted the balls and examined them as if she could not believe that this was happening. "I thought I had lost Fearow forever… how did you find him?" she blurted, on the edge of tears.

"Thank Gary for that," Oak revealed. "He was in the icy mountains about a month behind Ash and found Fearow wandering about. When he saw a Trainer's serial number on him, he sent him to me to return to his proper owner."

"Gary did the right thing," Misty murmured to herself. "Well how about that…"

"I recognised the serial number when I saw the same number on Arbok a week ago," Ash explained in a slightly smug tone.

"What's the story?" an amazed James asked Jessie, who had started crying.

"Fearow was the first Pokémon I captured," she explained, trying to smile. "Me and Arbok, she was an Ekans then, stalked this flock of Spearows for weeks waiting for our chance." Jessie fingered the thin scars on her face self-consciously. "I had one or two false starts, of course…" 

Jessie threw herself forward and hugged Ash hard. "Thanks, Ash," she said. James and Misty both bristled. _Down girl,_ Misty counselled herself. _She is just grateful, that's all_.

Everyone was busy attending to his or her equipment for a moment, so Oak folded up the sack and stood beside Delilah. _It is as if it were 25 years ago_, he told himself. _If Ash were a little taller, he would be Joseph, heading off on some new damn fool idealistic crusade_. Oak's expression hardened as his memories caught up with him. Those days were long gone. Perhaps one day those days would return, but not until Ash had dealt with Team Rocket.

"Professor," Ash said, walking over. "I'd like you to look after this for me, until I get back." Ash pulled off his battered League Cap and handed it to Oak.

"Your cap?" Oak asked. "Won't you need it, Ash? I thought it was your lucky charm or something."

Ash laughed good-naturedly. "It was a lucky charm for me when I was a League Trainer," he agreed. "But I'm not one of those right now." Ash's expression darkened for a second. "I'm a soldier now, going off to fight in the wars." He shook his head and gestured airily at the cap. "If… when I get back, I'll be a Trainer again, then I'll need the cap. Not until then."

He nodded in thanks and went over to join his allies. Oak stood straight and, responding to a surprising urge, hugged Delilah, who was trying to keep herself from crying. "Good fortune, my son," she called out. "Come back to me safe and well."

Ash turned around, pausing in the act of putting his sunglasses on. "Hey, it's me," he assured her with that maddening confident smile of his. He nodded once, turned back to his four allies and addressed them. "Everybody ready?" he asked as he put on his sunglasses. There was a chorus of 'ready' and a few chirps from Pokémon. "Alright then," Ash said in a firm tone, settling his pack to his shoulder, "let's go to war."

__

To be continued…


	5. The Last Hope

**__**

PoKéMoN

Avenger by Ben Russell-Gough

****

Legal Disclaimer

Pokémon, the Pocket Monsters and their human friends and enemies are all the sole copyright and trademark property of Nintendo Entertainment. No breach of any copyright or legal property is intended.

****

Author's Notes

This is my first _Pokémon_ fic. I don't know all the monsters or all the moves. I base my story purely on what I've seen of the cartoon. I thank all the other Pokémon writers on this board for providing plenty of inspiration.

Okay, this one is dedicated to fellow Fanfiction.NET author **Charles 'RocketBoy' Reilly**. You asked, Charlie, so I am going to demonstrate the reason why Giovanni isn't sweating about the response of the military to his plans. It is puzzling how many authors fail to recognise exactly how dangerous these creatures are in appropriately trained hands…

Text in [squared-off brackets] indicates the translation of a Pokémon's language into English.

Text in _Italics_ but not in quotes indicates thoughts.

Ages: Ash is 16, nearly 17; Misty is 18; Brock is 24; Jessie and James are both 23.

****

Book 1 – The Last Hope

__

What has gone before…

Ash Ketchum was a boy who was well on the way to achieving his dreams. He had won the Pokémon Championship and was one-third of the way to claiming the rank of Master Trainer. Then his mother and his mentor, Professor Samuel Oak, faced him with the dark secrets of his past. The leader of the terrorist group Team Rocket, Giovanni de Rocketti, was in fact a man named Joseph Oak, his father. Professor Oak also revealed that Giovanni possessed an uncanny power with Pokémon that made him invincible in battle. Only one other Trainer had that power, only one other could beat him: Ash Ketchum, his son.

While Ash tried to come to terms with this fact and desperately tried to find a way to avoid having to fight Giovanni, his father was acting to deal with the threat to his power that his son represented. He replaced the agents who had previously opposed Ash, Jessie and James, with more brutal agents, Butch and Cassidy. He assigned these killers a squad of 'Black Rocket' grunts to assist them in their new assignment: Kill Ash Ketchum. As a dry run, he had them attack a mansion near Veridian City, James' home. With his parents murdered by his own colleagues, James immediately quit Team Rocket and, with Jessie, swore revenge.

Meanwhile, Butch and Cassidy moved against Ash. Although Misty and he survived the attack, another friend, Tracey Sketchitt, was killed. Realising that his father was determined to destroy him, Ash decided that he had to follow the destiny indicated by Professor Oak. Along with Misty and Brock, and now allied with Jessie and James, he determines to destroy Team Rocket and stop his father once and for all…

***

Everyone was busy attending to his or her equipment for a moment, pulling on backpacks and attaching Pokéballs to their bandoleers. "Professor," Ash said, walking over. "I'd like you to look after this for me, until I get back." Ash pulled off his battered League Cap and handed it to Oak.

"Your cap?" Oak asked. "Won't you need it, Ash? I thought it was your lucky charm or something."

Ash laughed good-naturedly. "It was a lucky charm for me when I was a League Trainer," he agreed. "But I'm not one of those right now." Ash's expression darkened for a second. "I'm a soldier now, going off to fight in the wars." He shook his head and gestured airily at the cap. "If… when I get back, I'll be a Trainer again, then I'll need the cap. Not until then."

He nodded in thanks and went over to join his allies. Oak stood straight and, responding to a surprising urge, hugged Delilah, who was trying to keep herself from crying. "Good fortune, my son," she called out. "Come back to me safe and well."

Ash turned around, pausing in the act of putting his sunglasses on. "Hey, it's me," he assured her with that maddening confident smile of his. He nodded once, turned back to his four allies and addressed them. "Everybody ready?" he asked as he put on his sunglasses. There was a chorus of 'ready' and a few chirps from Pokémon. "Alright then," Ash said in a firm tone, settling his pack to his shoulder, "let's go to war."

__

And now the continuation…

****

Chapter 5 – The Last Hope

The day had begun peacefully enough at Team Rocket's Viridian City staging area. The massive building looked like a medieval castle with four mighty corner towers with a low dome-like main building slung in between.

Inside the main Control Centre a newly promoted member of Team Rocket's elite, 'Red Rocket' force watched over his small empire like a predator. Around him, grey-uniformed technicians and dark-grey-uniformed 'Grunts' worked or hurried on their assigned tasks. Despite the level of urgency of the work underway, Viridian Base remained an orderly place. Clark smiled and promised to himself that it would remain that way.

Truth be told, he could not understand why The Boss was gathering such a huge force for such a mundane task. _I mean_, he thought to himself, _eliminating just three stupid civilian trainers. That does not require five Field teams and over a hundred Dan'in!_ Still, as his partner Lois often remarked, what chance did they have of understanding the Boss's strategies? He was usually so far ahead that no one understood how he came up with his plans.

Of course, Clark had heard the rumours about this 'Ash Ketchum.' They said that he was invincible, and that he had defeated Team Rocket and insurmountable odds many times before. Clark had a healthy scepticism about such stories. No one was that good. In any case, the forces that The Boss had put under his and Lois' command were enough to overwhelm any opposition. The only thing Clark intended to worry about, therefore, was getting the mission completed as per his orders. Going beyond that... questioning your orders... well these things were becoming increasingly unhealthy activities in Team Rocket.

Clark continued his pacing behind the technicians. Well, at least it was shaping up to be an uneventful day. Just how he liked it.

***

About fifteen miles away in another forest clearing...

"Charizard, I choose you!"

"Go Dragonite!"

There were two flashes of rosy red light as the red and blue dragons emerged from their Pokéballs. Ash smiled approvingly as he pulled on his flying goggles. Misty pulled on her own goggles and shook her head in disbelief. "Ash," she complained. "You've been reading too many hokey Science Fantasy novels. This is the most... ridiculous idea you've ever come up with."

Ash looked over his shoulder as he and Brock got onto Charizard's back. "Where's your sense of adventure?" he asked teasingly.

Misty sighed again and pulled herself up onto Dragonite's back. "For this I gave up synchronised swimming," she grumbled. "I could be an Olympic gold medallist by now..."

Brock laughed at Misty's discontent. "Don't tell me that you aren't looking forward to this, Misty."

Misty couldn't hold back a smile any longer. She nodded to Ash who whooped a wild rebel yell and pointed to the sky. "Let's rock, Charizard!" he shouted.

Charizard roared loudly, shaking the leaves from the trees. Dragonite responded with just as many decibels. _So much for the element of surprise_ Brock thought as he grabbed hold of Ash's belt to steady himself. Charizard and Dragonite leapt upwards, their strong wings taking the all-important first downstroke. Then they were gone, heading for their target fifteen miles distant.

***

James watched the base from the small copse of trees where he and Jessie hid. "Do you think Ash's plan will work?" he asked Jessie.

Jessie laughed gently. "Oh it will work," she assured him. "The bit that I'm worried about is how much this will hurt!"

"Meowth, dat's right!" Meowth added in a nervous tone of voice.

***

Inside the Command Centre, the uneventful day was about to come to an end in the most dramatic way possible. But as was always the case, the first signs did not clearly show the intensity of what was about to occur. 

"Um, sir, we have a contact," one of the Technicians squeaked quietly. "Two airborne hostiles on an attack vector towards the base." Clark was at the Technician's side in an instant.

"What do you mean 'Two airborne hostiles on an attack vector towards the base?'" he snarled angrily.

The Technician immediately broke out into a sweat under his Base Commander's disapproving glare. "Um, I have two dragon-type Pokémon approaching out of the east, sir," he replied. "They can't just be wilds that have strayed towards us, there are no dragon-types native to this area."

Clark looked at the anonymous radar traces for a long moment before replying. "Activate our anti-air gun defences," he ordered. _Who is behind this?_ he asked himself in concern. _Not the military, they don't use Pokémon, besides they learnt their lesson about challenging Team Rocket years ago_.

Outside, Jessie, James and Meowth watched as the four towers opened up and massive AAA gun batteries rose out into the morning sun. Almost immediately, they began to fire 90mm proximity-fused shells into the sky. James pressed the 'transmit' button on his mobile phone.

Instantaneously, Ash saw the email **flak :-( **appear on his on 'phone. "Start dodging Charizard," he instructed, pocketing the 'phone. Charizard accelerated forward, smashing through the sound barrier and beginning to weave around. Ash and Brock had to lean forward against the dragon's neck and hang on tight against the slipstream. Ash yodelled a gleeful cry, lost to the howling wind.

Charizard and Dragonite began to dodge around the sky, weaving effortlessly around the detonating shells. The turret guns attempted to track them, but their targeting systems were designed to deal with relatively un-manoeuvrable aircraft, not agile and intelligent flying creatures. They could not bring their muzzles to bear on either dragon before they had dodged away.

Charizard dived towards the building at over 800 miles an hour and unleashed a massive Fire Blast attack. The flame billowed harmlessly across the heat-resistant ceramic coating of the main dome. Ash wasn't hoping to penetrate it, however. His plan was both subtle and simple.

"How dare those trainers attempt to attack _us_?" Clark roared. "All hands to the guns! I want them brought down!" He didn't know it, but Clark was reacting exactly according to Ash's plans.

With every gun in the building and every eye and sensor trained on Charizard and Dragonite, Jessie and James could walk up to the building totally unnoticed. Jessie pulled out a Pokéball. "Fearow, I chose you!" Simultaneously, James released his Gyarados. The huge crane-like flying-type and the even larger water serpent emerged, looking for a fight. Jessie indicated the turrets, which were still firing away. "Fury Attack, Fearow. Take out those guns!"

James pointed to the secondary man-operated machineguns firing from various windows. "Smash them all, Gyarados."

Fearow rose up with a screech of "Fear! Fear!" Claws that were tougher than any on a normal animal tore through the armoured steel of the turrets. In seconds, Fearow had disabled the first turret. He agilely hopped across the top of the dome, seized the gun opposite in his beak and pulled, bending it almost to a right angle. The gun fired and the shell detonated in the breach, the explosion blowing the back out of the turret.

Clark finally realised what was going on and ordered the guns to target Fearow. The Pokémon hovered in between the two remaining turrets, waited for a moment and then, just as they fired, folded his wings and dived back towards his trainer. The guns fired twice. The first shells hit each other mid-air, cracking the armour on the dome from their combined explosions. The next two shells, which were fired as the guns depressed to follow Fearow's dive, hit the turrets, blowing them off of their turntables.

While this battle was taking place, Gyarados had been weaving along the walls of the base, literally tearing the small machineguns out of the walls by ripping into their nests with his strong jaws. He tore the last one out with a roar of "Gyyyyyyyyyrrrrrrrr!" The Dan'in who had been operating the machinegun found himself hanging onto one of the water serpent's foot-long canine teeth. He screeched and let go, preferring the 60-foot drop to the ground to a possible ingestion.

Inside the control centre... "We've lost our last external gun, sir," the Technician wailed. "There are two more Trainers at the walls directing their own Pokémon!"

Lois struck the technician dismissively, knocking him from his seat. "Tell us something we don't know idiot!" she shouted.

Clark turned to another technician. "Get Bill and Cody with Squad Six-Two out there," he ordered. "I want those two on the ground taken out! And get the crews to the blimps. We'll have to take those two dragons out air-to-air!" There were shouted affirmatives and the full military power gathered at the base began to stir itself.

At the very front of the building, two armoured doors opened up and a group of Team Rocket agents boiled out. Some were waving guns; some had Pokéballs ready to use. They immediately disappeared in a cloud of brown-black smog – Weezing's Smog attack. Visibility dropped to zero.

"Hold your position!" Cody, one of the Black Rockets commanding the attack coughed. "Don't get separated!"

Bill managed to stop coughing long enough to order his Spearow to begin a Whirlwind attack. The bird Pokémon began to circle faster and faster, creating a mini-tornado that funnelled the poisonous smog away from his trainer and the others.

Spearow rejoined his Trainer just as Jessie and James became visible. James had Victreebell standing beside him and Arbok coiled aggressively from behind Jessie. Before Bill could order Spearow forward, a fireball hit the bird. Spearow hit the ground and Growly leapt forward to finish the matter. A hail of razor leaves and venom darts shot towards the surprised Team Rocket agents. Bill had just enough presence of mind to dive to the ground as the attacks zipped towards him.

Cody unleashed her Jolteon and sent him to help Spearow. Unfortunately, it was the last decision she made. A venom dart struck her on her throat. She suddenly felt extremely sleepy and collapsed. Bill watched in horror. He was distracted just long enough for Victreebell to tangle him in its tendrils and dump him in its bell. Bill screamed in terror, something that only excited the carnivorous plant.

Without their trainers, Spearow and Jolteon were both easy meat. Growly finished Jolteon off with an Ember attack. He cocked his head and trotted back over to join James to accept a well-done pat. Weezing vomited out another Smog attack, neatly taking out the few remaining Dan'in who had not succumbed to either cuts from razor leaves or a dose of Arbok's paralysing venom.

Victreebell dumped Bill at its roots. Bill felt inexplicably happy and sleepy (even though his clothes were partially digested and smouldering at the edges) but he still remembered he was in trouble. He pulled his .44" Magnum revolver, only to have it slapped from his hand by a Meowth that appeared at his side. "Meowth! Oh no you don't!" it hissed, delivering a nasty scratch attack to the side of his face. The stinging pain was enough for Bill's brain to decide that it had had enough and he fainted.

James looked up and winced as Charizard flew overhead, the sonic boom driving James' eardrums six feet into his head. There was a flash of red and something large and round dropped from beside the dragon with a human figure clinging to it.

Brock held his breath as Graveler dropped through the air towards an anonymous patch of concrete at the back of the base. There was a sudden jerk and the sound of smashing masonry. When Brock opened his eyes again, he was in a brightly-lit generator room. A group of Team Rocket technicians looked on in horror as Graveler rose up behind him with a defiant roar. Brock shook himself and remembered his part in Ash's plan. He drew out a Pokéball and tossed it forward.

Two armed Black Rockets charged towards him just as Magnemite emerged from his Pokéball. "Graveler, disarm them," Brock ordered firmly. He turned to Magnemite and caught the floating robot's attention. "Target those junction boxes, Magnemite. Thundershock attack!"

There was an enormous electrical discharge from the horseshoe magnets on Magnemite's sides. The metal doors to the junction boxes were torn aside by the magnetic element of the pulse, then hundreds of fuses blew and dozens of circuit breakers fused.

In the Control Centre, all the lights, monitors and control displays flickered out. After a second the auxiliary generators far below came on line and normal operations in the room returned. "What the hell is happening?" Clark snarled. "Someone get me the chief technician in the power room."

Down below, Graveler was busy knotting the last standing Dan'in guard's assault rifle around him as an impromptu restraint. Magnemite was busy welding the access doors to the room shut. Brock considered the whirring generators thoughtfully for a moment before turning to Graveler. "Break these machines for me, will you Graveler?"

"Grav! Gravel-gra-ler!" [Ooh! I love it when I can do this!] Graveler replied. 

The captured technicians reacted with horror as Graveler floated towards the generators. "Oh shit!" one shouted. "Duck!" The massive sentient rock thrust his four arms into the works of the generators. There was a scream of rending metal and the generator literally tore itself apart.

From above, Ash could see a mass of cogwheels, solenoids and other unidentifiable machine parts spit out of the hole Graveler made in his entrance to the underground generator room. At his urging, Charizard dove towards another large area of concrete that was just opening up. "Flame-thrower attack," Ash shouted against the slipstream. Ash saw the gas cells of a dozen Team Rocket 'Meowth' blimps beginning to rise from the underground hanger just as Charizard unleashed a series of short flame bursts. The gas cell on every blimp was torn open by the attack and they dropped back into the hanger. Flame began to billow from the underground chamber, indicating that a few of Charizard's bursts had hit fuel tanks or some other flammable material.

Behind Charizard, Misty directed Dragonite towards the open hanger. At her order, Dragonite fired off a long Blizzard attack on the parked air and ground vehicles within. As Dragonite climbed away at well over the speed of sound, Misty risked a look behind her. Graveler, Brock and Magnemite pulled themselves out of the Generator Room and ran towards the broached and open hangers. Graveler was holding one of the rotating magnet arms from a generator. Wielding it like a club, the big rock Pokémon tore into the grounded and frozen vehicles in the hanger with a certain degree of glee. She also saw a golden flash as Magnemite stun shocked the Team Rocket agents within.

Ash encouraged Charizard to slow down and level off. The base was disarmed and, with the destruction of the hanger, those within had lost all their means to launch a counter-offensive. Still, the base was tough and the base commander probably hoped to win by using his fortress-like base to mount a prolonged defensive action. However, with the destruction of the auxiliary generators, there was doubtless chaos within the darkened base. This was chaos that Ash now intended to intensify and use. He pulled his mobile 'phone from his belt and tapped out an email for Misty.

Misty's mobile 'phone trilled and she looked at the display. The email read **phase two :)** She smiled slightly and turned Dragonite towards the main dome of the Team Rocket Base. Charizard looped in front of her and she could swear she saw Ash wink. Then an enormous flame-thrower attack belched out from Ash's dragon. A few seconds later, Misty had Dragonite unleash her Ice Beam attack.

Again and again the two dragons attacked, each massive heat-then-cold switch weakening the armoured structure of the dome. Finally, it began to crack open like an enormous boiled egg. Ash waved to Misty and pointed down. Misty held her breath. This was it. "Dragonite, Pound attack," she instructed her dragon.

The two dragons dived towards the cracked dome. At the last second, They lifted their heads and stamped hard against the dome with their powerful hind legs. The battered masonry collapsed inwards with a roar. The sound echoed through the darkened base like the sound of thunder. "What the fuck…?" Lois muttered, looking up from where she was watching a technician strive to restore power by torchlight.

Two technicians, blinking at the sudden light, looked up at Charizard and Dragonite perched at the edge of the hole in the dome. They looked up at Ash and Misty, who smiled down at them. "Who the hell are you?" one squeaked.

"Bad news, pal," Ash replied with a smirk. Misty rolled her eyes at Ash's dramatic flourishes. _What is it about action,_ she asked herself, _that brings out the worst in him? _He drew a Pokéball and Misty followed suit. 

"Venusaur, I chose you!" Ash shouted, releasing his 2-tonne plant/dinosaur. Misty activated her own Pokéball and dropped it. Psyduck emerged and landed astride of Venusaur's neck. "Venusaur, Dino Rampage attack," Ash commanded.

"Psyduck," Misty added, "Migraine Terror attack!"

Poor Psyduck. It hadn't been a good day for him. First he was awoken early by his Trainer to listen to her friend explain something that he couldn't quite concentrate on. Now he had been abruptly released from his Pokéball only to _fall_ and end up landing on the neck of this big lizard! This was not doing anything for his headache. He expressed this by psychically pumping out his own disorientation and pain. The two technicians were suddenly far more afraid than they ever were before. In a panic, they fled. 

In the Control Centre, Clark was finding that no matter how much terror and pain you applied to a subject, you cannot change the laws of nature. No power means no power, no matter how many technicians you terrify. His walkie-talkie squawked. He pulled it out. "Clark," he snapped.

"Sir!" shouted a terrorised voice. "Hostiles are inside the base… monsters!" the message ended with a scream and silence.

Clark managed to shoot Lois just one worried look before his world exploded into a red agonising pain. His brain was trying to get out of his skull and he felt the deepest terror he had ever known. At that point, the roof collapsed on the other side of the room and something huge landed in front of the staggering humans. "Venus-ven-SAUR!" it roared. Vine whips, razor leaves and solar blasts flashed out, ripping apart fixtures and fittings and bowling humans over like ninepins. It was the final straw; in their psychically induced terror, Lois and Clark forgot everything and joined a general stampede to get _out_. No one knew where he or she was running to, they only knew that they had to run _away_.

***

Outside, in the sudden and almost supernatural silence, Charizard and Dragonite touched down in front of the hanger doors. Jessie and James watched as Ash and Misty leapt down from the Dragons' necks. Misty raised a Pokéball and commanded "Dragonite, return." The blue dragon disappeared in a flash of red light and Misty slid the Pokéball onto her bandoleer.

Graveler lifted Brock out of the hanger. With a smile, Brock presented Ash with a crash helmet full of hollow teeth. Without a word, James presented Ash with another bucket-full of the suicide devices. "The way I figure it," James said in an easy-going tone of voice, "at an average of a quarter a tooth, the tooth fairies owe us about $20 on the day."

Ash tried not to laugh, but his eyes sparkled. "I'm just glad that none of these people will be able to injure themselves," he replied.

Misty was looking towards the now silent Team Rocket base. There was no indication of any kind of movement from within. "I hope that Psyduck and Venusaur are all right," Misty said quietly.

Ash walked up to join her. "Don't worry Misty," he said reassuringly. "With Psyduck's headache to contend with, I don't think anyone will be inclined to give them any trouble." He reached out and squeezed her shoulder. "You know I wouldn't have done this if I didn't think that they would succeed. I would never let either of them risk their lives."

Misty shot Ash a slight smile of thanks. Just then the armoured doors of the base suddenly slammed open and a mass of terrified humanity boiled out, each desperately trying to get as far from the building as they possibly could. As the last terrified person fled the building, Venusaur appeared at the door, roaring like a demon and waving her tendrils around. Even for her Trainer she was a fearsome sight.

Ash stood back for a split second in amazement. As he had told Misty, he was confident, but he hadn't been expecting quite this level of success. Then he got himself back under control. _Easy kid_, he warned himself. _You knew something like this would happen_. "They're stampeding," he said out loud. "Charizard, keep them back with a wall of fire!" He turned to Brock. "Brock, we'll need Onyx to barricade them in, just like I said."

Charizard rose off of the ground and arced around through the air, before diving towards the front ranks of the fleeing mass. With a roar of "Chaaarrrr!" he unleashed a long flame blast that created a wall of flame between the routed Rockets and the five Trainers.

Simultaneously, Brock released Onyx, his huge rock/snake-Pokémon. "Onyx, dig a rock barrier around those people," Brock ordered. As Onyx dived forward, tunnelling through the earth like a dolphin swims through water, Weezing shot overhead, spraying knockout gas at the disoriented and terrified crowd.

Ash and Misty took the opportunity to sneak around to the rear and recall the still-rampaging pair of Venusaur and Psyduck. It was a measure of how bad Psyduck's headache had become, and how mad that had made him, that Misty had to repeat her recall order three times before the little psi-Pokémon obeyed. Misty rolled her eyes and shot a look at Ash, wiping her brow in an exaggerated gesture of relief.

At the back of the disoriented crowd, Clark paused and shook his head. His mind cleared for the first time in what seemed to be an age. _How the hell did I get out here_? He asked himself, looking around. He was about to move away from the crowd of technicians, Dan'in and Black and White team field agents when something ripped past just below the surface of the ground, raising a five-foot high barrier of rock and earth in front of him.

He turned, coughing from the clouds of Weezing gas that were drifting around and saw two figures standing by the entrance to the base. A tall, broad shouldered man with untidy black hair and a slightly shorter woman with short ginger hair and the sort of eyes one normally sees staring at you from the face of great humanitarians or kindly nurses. The man had a Raichu perched on his shoulder. Lois and Clark stepped forward to face the two young people, gathering themselves to face these enemies. Neither knew who these two were, but they instinctively knew they were the ones behind this. The two Red Rockets swore that they would have their revenge for their humiliation.

Ash tensed as the two Team Rocket agents in the unusual red uniforms turned to face him and Misty. _These two are going to be trouble_, he predicted. He caught Misty's eye and nodded towards the dark-haired woman. Misty nodded back and slowly side-stepped away to give herself room to fight.

"I don't know who you are," the tall man with the sandy hair said angrily, "but you will pay for this attack here and now."

"Oh really?" Ash asked nonchalantly. He took a moment to look around the battlefield. Most of the Dan'in, field agents and technicians were already unconscious. As Ash looked on, Growly, playing sheepdog, swerved in front of a fleeing White-uniformed agent and chased him back towards the mass of captured Rockets. Arbok hissed and put the agent down with a venom dart. "You seem to have run short of manpower, my red-clothed friend," Ash commented with an infuriating smile.

Clark went bright red in the face. "I don't need grunts and field scum, my naïve young friend," he hissed. "I am a _Team Rocket Elite_, and that is more than enough for _you_!" He drew a Pokéball and threw it forward. "Charmeleon, I choose you!"

Ash reacted immediately, throwing a Pokéball of his own forward. "Go, Snorlax!" The twelve-foot tall bear-Pokémon materialised before the TR Charmeleon and looked down at it sleepily. At Ash's urging, the big teddy-bear waddled forward towards Charmeleon, who shifted uncertainly, shooting his trainer a look that seemed to say 'help!'

Clark immediately went down in Ash's estimation. He looked up at Snorlax looming towards him with an expression of panic and selected the least appropriate tactic. "Flame-thrower attack, Charmeleon," he shouted. The flames billowed out around Snorlax, who roared in fury and pain. Of course, Snorlax, the toughest Pokémon of them all, could take this and more without even being singed.

__

Gee thanks, Ash thought. _You've woken Snorlax up for me_. Snorlax walked out of the flames and paused right in front of Charmeleon.

"Slash attack!" Clark yelled desperately.

"Belly flop," Ash countered with a slight smile.

Charmeleon just had enough time to squeak in surprise before one-and-a-half tonnes of Snorlax landed on him. The ground shook from the impact and Ash winced in sympathy for the poor Charmeleon. He never made the error of blaming the Pokémon for its' trainer's sins. [Yawn, time for a nap.] Snorlax muttered. As he pulled himself to his feet, Snorlax revealed Charmeleon, pounded into the soil like a nail. Ash restrained a laugh as he recalled the big toss pillow back to his Pokéball.

To Ash's right, a far more hyper-kinetic battle was taking place. Misty had already taken down Lois' Primape with Staryu, and now a serpentine conflict had begun between Lois' Onyx and Misty's Gyarados. However, the old 'water weakens rock rule' was allowing the smaller Gyarados to slowly gain an advantage.

Reassured that Misty did not need his help, he turned his attention back to Clark, who had just recalled his defeated Charmeleon. _Time to take the offensive_, he decided. "Okay, Raichu, you're up," Ash commanded.

[Okay,] Raichu replied. The electric squirrel leapt from Ash's shoulder and bounced towards Clark who pulled a Pokéball. The ball split open and released a Pidgeotto. The big bird circled up and took up station above Raichu.

Ash waited, allowing Clark to make the first move. "Whirlwind attack," Clark ordered. Pidgeotto's circling flight speeded up and a mini-tornado began to form. Ash shot Raichu a wink and the little Pokémon responded in kind. _Passive defence_, the gesture meant. This was one of those times that familiarity and training bore fruit. Besides, Raichu and Ash's Pidgeot liked to do this as a _game_ for Pete's sake.

The tornado struck Raichu, lifting him off of the ground. Instead of panicking, the little electric squirrel simply extended his arms and legs to the side and soared up through the whirlwind as if he had wings. As he reached Pidgeotto's level, Ash shouted out a command. "Thunder Storm!"

Raichu released an omni-directional burst electricity. The blast enveloped Pidgeotto who was forced to break off his attack. The bird was clearly stunned and his flight path wobbled unsteadily. Raichu dropped down to the ground, landing on all fours and ready for a fight. 

At a furious command from Clark, Pidgeotto shot towards Raichu aiming for a quick peck attack or five. "Thunder Ball attack," Ash countered. Raichu leapt up and fired off one of his guided ball lightning discharges. Pidgeotto attempted to evade, but Raichu steered the blast onto target. Clark winced this time too. There was a sizzling sound and Pidgeotto dropped to the ground. "Finish it, Raichu," Ash ordered. "Tail Whip attack."

Raichu bounced forward. Just before he could deliver the strike from his charged tail, Pidgeotto managed to get airborne and managed a glancing blow with his razor wings. "Keep your distance Pidgeotto," Clark warned. "Take him from range." Raichu rolled and came upright as Pidgeotto arced around. Ash held out his hand flat, _wait_. Pidgeotto flew upright and unleashed a hail of razor feathers.

"Dodge," Ash snapped, pointing forwards. Raichu leapt upwards and then dashed forwards, dodging two Razor Feather Throw attacks. "Up and Thunder," Ash commanded.

Raichu dashed past Pidgeotto, who turned and tried to follow him. The electric squirrel jumped up, twisting in mid air to face Pidgeotto, who Clark had ordered to close in again and use his razor wings and beak. "Rai… CHUUUU!" Raichu cried, unleashing a massive Thunder attack. There was a hiss of electricity and the smell of ozone. Pidgeotto tumbled to the ground unconscious.

Clark began to back off as he recalled Pidgeotto. He realised now that this was no ordinary Trainer. It was just possible that he was outmatched. He ground his jaw and stood his ground. He was _Team Rocket_ and it would take more than this half-grown… _kid_ to beat him.

Ash, ready to counter the Elite Rocket's likely next moves, suddenly noticed that everything around him had ground to a halt. Jessie, James and Brock were waiting on Onyx's makeshift barricade, watching the duel. 

To one side, Misty's Tentacruel had stung Lois's Bulbasaur into submission. A second later, he had knocked the Team Rocket agent off of her feet with an almost-dismissive blow from his tentacles, and she was now lying, half covered by the gigantic jellyfish, clearly out of the fight.

Clark looked around him nervously. He sneered at Ash and attempted a display of bravado. "Pretty good, kid," he said. "Now let's see if you're ready for the big leagues." He drew a Pokéball and tossed it to the ground between them. "Go, Machamp!" The ball split open and revealed the seven-foot tall berserker fighting-type Pokémon. The huge creature roared and charged.

Raichu used Thunderbolt on the fighting-type, driving it to its knees for a moment, but Ash knew that it would take a lot more to put it down for the count. He recalled Raichu and then circled around cautiously, moving to stand besides Misty. Clark circled too, keeping Machamp between him and Ash. Machamp staggered to his feet and began to pound his chest. With a roar of "Maaaaaaaa!" he charged towards Ash. 

Ash already had a plan. He drew out a Pokéball. "Clustanode, I choose you," he shouted. 

The Pokéball split open, revealing Clustanode who glided forward to hover before Machamp. The fighting Pokémon stopped dead when he saw the unfamiliar Pokémon and looked towards his trainer for guidance. "Clustanode," Clustanode said in a confident tone of voice.

"What the hell is that thing?" Clark blurted. He shook his head. "Bear hug attack, Machamp." With a satisfied growl, Machamp hugged Clustanode in his four huge arms.

__

Now that was dumb, Ash thought. _Can't he see that Clustanode is an electric type?_ "Thundershock attack," Ash ordered. There was a blue-white flash and Machamp was blown back a good ten yards by the discharge. The fighting Pokémon rose to his feet, shaking his head in amazement. Then he roared again and charged Clustanode again. "Clustanode," Ash commanded. He raised a hand and waited until Machamp was almost touching Clustanode. "Explosion!" he ordered, brining his hand down.

"Clusta… NODE!" Clustanode shouted. There was an enormous explosion that blew Ash off of his feet. After a stunned second, Misty extended a hand and helped him up. When his vision cleared, Ash saw that Clark was lying on the ground, his face blackened and his uniform shredded. Above, there was a Machamp-shaped crater on the side of the ruined base building. Clustanode hovered in the centre of a burned area. The cluster of spheres rotated back and forth along its long axis for a moment and then, unexpectedly, re-formed into a 'smiley face' for a moment. Ash couldn't restrain a chuckle as he recalled the exploding Pokémon to his Pokéball.

Clark pulled himself off of the ground. He looked around him again and realised that the kid was right. He was in a bad position. Then he looked at his adversary carefully and realised that he recognised him. _Ash Ketchum!_ He did not know how or why Ketchum was here, but Clark was a company man to the bone. He drew his snub-nosed Browning Hi-Power and lined up on the person The Boss wanted dead. He had forgotten, of course, that Raichu was still out there. A massive Thunder-shock crackled through his body and Clark surrendered mercifully to the blackness.

Ash smiled and nodded to Raichu in thanks. Raichu, who was perched on the earthen embankment, seemed slightly smug at receiving the accolade.

Ash walked over to where Lois was being restrained by Tentacruel. It was impossible, of course, to know exactly what the jellyfish-Pokémon was thinking. It was simply too alien a mind to understand with any certainty. Misty was standing next to her charge, maintaining physical contact at all times. This told Ash that Tentacruel was probably hungry and thought Lois looked appetising. Misty was a good enough Trainer to restrain such an instinct, but even she could only barely do so.

Ash knelt besides the terrified woman. "Who… who are you?" she whimpered.

"Perhaps we're just passers by," Ash replied. "Maybe we are another terrorist group looking to knock Team Rocket off the top. Maybe we're nothing but a dream." Ash's expression hardened. "Or maybe we are a nightmare!" he concluded. He cocked his fist and punched Lois full in the face. The woman's head bounced off of the concrete. Her eyes crossed over and she blacked out.

"Was that _really _necessary, Ash?" Misty asked. Ash looked over at her. Although her expression was disapproving, her eyes were alight with laughter and satisfaction. A kind soul she might be, but she owed Team Rocket as much trouble as Ash did himself.

"My knuckles don't think so," Ash replied, massaging his sore fist. "But they'll all be less trouble unconscious."

James laughed and walked over to Ash. He patted the younger man on the shoulder. "Welcome to my reality," he said with a broad smile.

Jessie was looking around at the piles of unconscious Rockets. "You know," she commented. "I don't think we've got them all."

Ash shrugged. "We don't need a clean sweep, Jessie," he reminded her. Ash paused thoughtfully before continuing. "Still, it pays to be careful." Ash pulled out a Pokéball and activated it. Seeker, Tracey's Marril, materialised. Ash knelt before the round water Pokémon. "Seeker," he said. "We think there might still be a few Team Rocket agents loose in this area. Could you check for me?"

"Marril!" the cute Pokémon replied. Those astounding ears rotated for a moment, and then he waddled off to the west.

***

In a small ditch two White Rocket agents were crouching. Every now and then, their Beedrill would risk hovering up to a few feet to see what was happening at the base. It was sheer luck that they were out exercising their assigned Pokémon in the forest when the attack suddenly rolled across the base.

Clyde looked at his younger partner, Bonnie. "Can Beedrill see either Clark or Lois?" he asked. Bonnie asked Beedrill the question. The bug Pokémon buzzed a reply.

Bonnie shook her head, her whole body radiating fear. "Lois and Clark are both down," she told Clyde. "There is no one moving apart from the attackers and their Pokémon."

Clyde drew in a deep breath. He and Bonnie had run back towards the base when that Charizard and Dragonite flew overhead at supersonic speed. By the time they arrived, the building was already broached and they saw two of the attackers take down Bill and Cody. They decided that rushing in half-cocked was probably a bad idea and took cover. It was all over within fifteen minutes. Now they were cowering and watching the attackers tying up the hundreds of unconscious agents and technicians. The question was what should they do now?

"We should do something," Bonnie finally commented.

__

Well, duh! Clyde thought. "Got any ideas?" he asked, laying on the sarcasm thick and heavy.

When Bonnie shrugged helplessly, Clyde sighed and risked a look out of the ditch. The attackers had finished tying everyone up, and were doing something with their prisoners' mouths that he could not see. Then he saw something that froze his heart. The shorter dark haired Trainer who appeared to be leading the attack was wandering towards them. In the lead was a Marril. Although primarily a water Pokémon, the Marril was also known for its superb senses. It was a tracker _par excellence_. If one was walking this way, it wasn't a fluke, it meant that the little blue ball of fluff had found them. As Clyde watched, the man smiled and said something to the Raichu riding on his shoulder. With a gesture, the man dropped a Pokéball and a Rhyhorn materialised. The huge rock-Pokémon was the organic equivalent of a main battle tank.

Bonnie was besides Clyde and she managed a quiet shriek. "Oh man, this is not good!" she gasped. "We are really outgunned here, Clyde."

"Yeah," Clyde agreed. "Unless you want to be a hero, Bonnie…" He raised a brow and looked at her.

Bonnie shot him a sour look. "Discretion is the better part of valour, Clyde," she replied. "Those are words I always live by!" She pulled out a Pokéball and released her Pidgeot. The two agents scrambled onto its' back.

Ash watched as the bird-Pokémon took off closely followed by a Beedrill. He smiled slightly. They couldn't have seen anything that made them a danger to him and his friends. Let them take their terrible report back to his father. His only disappointment was that he wouldn't see Giovanni's face when he heard what had happened here.

[Is that it?] Seeker asked. Ash leaned down and gave him a caress between his ears. "Yeah, that's it," he confirmed. "You found them, all right. Too bad they didn't want to play." Ash raised a Pokéball. "Rhyhorn, return."

***

Ash dumped the last bucket of hollow teeth at the entrance to the base. Fires started by Venusaur's rampage were beginning to spread. Seeker had confirmed that no one remained within the building, something Ash was grateful for. He didn't want anyone to die if he could avoid it.

Misty walked up beside him and put her arm around his waist. Ash hugged her back. "Well, Ash," she said in a sunny tone. "You sure know how to show a girl a good time."

Ash turned to her and made a surprised sound. "Why, Ms. Waterflower, you sound almost as if you approve."

"Team Rocket is a bad thing, Ash," she replied. "What we did today was something that needed doing for a while now. I was worried that we might become just another problem, but now?" She smiled and leant her head on Ash' shoulder for a moment. "Now I know better. Maybe we can make a difference after all." Ash gave Misty a quick kiss that she clearly appreciated and looked at the burning building again. "Take a picture," she advised mischievously. "It will last longer."

Ash chuckled and hugged her closer. "I can't quite shake the feeling I'm missing something," he told her. She looked at him with concern. "Oh nothing important," he reassured her. "Just something that will complete the message we are trying to send." Ash trailed off and suddenly clicked his fingers. "I've got it."

"What?"

"Father might guess I'm behind this, but he will have no proof. Let's let him think I'm not the only problem. Can you call out Staryu please, Misty?"

Misty gave Ash a strange look, but she pulled out Staryu's Pokéball anyway.

***

"_Ring, ring! Ring, ring! Phone Call! Phone Call!_"

"Viridian City Police Department, Officer Jenny speaking, how can I help?"

"Hello, Officer Jenny, I'm calling because I think _I_ can help _you_."

Jenny frowned. She realised that this wasn't a natural voice. It had no real tone. The caller was using an electronic voice distorter. "Who is this?" she asked angrily.

"That isn't important. If you and an arrest squad go to map reference 23-33-07 north, 18-77-82 east, I think that you will find something of greatest interest to you."

"Who is this? What are you talking about?"

"Aren't you interested in a Team Rocket staging area with about 200 members of that organisation all wrapped up and ready to go?"

"What are you talking about? You are saying you have information about Team Rocket?"

__

*Laughs* "Yes, that's one way to look at it. Just come along to that map reference and bring plenty of prison vans. There are an awful lot of prisoners to move."

"I can't just put together an operation like this on your say so… Who is this?"

"Just call me a concerned law-abiding citizen, Officer." _*click*_

"Hello? Hello, are you still there? Oh, blast." Jenny put down her handset and sat in her chair for a moment, thinking furiously. She would be rich if she had a dollar for every crank call she had taken but… But in this case, something told her this was for real. Even if it was just a very convincing hoax, she couldn't just disregard a tip-off about Team Rocket activities. After only a moment's hesitation, she reached for her internal 'phone and began to make the preparations.

__

To be continued…


	6. When the Guns Fall Silent (Plus: "Do You...

**__**

PoKéMoN

Avenger by Ben Russell-Gough

****

Legal Disclaimer

Pokémon, the Pocket Monsters and their human friends and enemies are all the sole copyright and trademark property of Nintendo Entertainment. No breach of any copyright or legal property is intended.

****

Author's Notes

This is my first _Pokémon_ fic. I don't know all the monsters or all the moves. I base my story purely on what I've seen of the cartoon. I thank all the other Pokémon writers on this board for providing plenty of inspiration.

Text in [squared-off brackets] indicates the translation of a Pokémon's language into English.

Text in _Italics_ but not in quotes indicates thoughts.

Ages: Ash is 16, nearly 17; Misty is 18; Brock is 24; Jessie and James are both 23.

****

Book 1 – The Last Hope

__

What has gone before…

It is a time when history is made, and a time when destinies are revealed. Five young people, Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower, James Weston, Jessie Scarlet and Brock Slate have launched the first strike in a war, one not of their choosing, against the forces of Team Rocket, a mighty terrorist organisation led by Ash's father, Giovanni diRocketti.

Now, with the fire and immediacy of battle over, the five young heroes, and the whole world, must come to terms with the fact that they have a new group of champions…

***

"_Ring, ring! Ring, ring! Phone Call! Phone Call!_"

"Viridian City Police Department, Officer Jenny speaking, how can I help?"

"Hello, Officer Jenny, I'm calling because I think _I_ can help _you_."

Jenny frowned. She realised that this wasn't a natural voice. It had no real tone. The caller was using an electronic voice distorter. "Who is this?" she asked angrily.

"That isn't important. If you and an arrest squad go to map reference 23-33-07 north, 18-77-82 east, I think that you will find something of greatest interest to you."

"Who is this? What are you talking about?"

"Aren't you interested in a Team Rocket staging area with about 200 members of that organisation all wrapped up and ready to go?"

"What are you talking about? You are saying you have information about Team Rocket?"

__

*Laughs* "Yes, that's one way to look at it. Just come along to that map reference and bring plenty of prison vans. There are an awful lot of prisoners to move."

"I can't just put together an operation like this on your say so… Who is this?"

"Just call me a concerned law-abiding citizen, Officer." _*click*_

"Hello? Hello, are you still there? Oh, blast." Jenny put down her handset and sat in her chair for a moment, thinking furiously. She would be rich if she had a dollar for every crank call she had taken but… But in this case, something told her this was for real. Even if it was just a very convincing hoax, she couldn't just disregard a tip-off about Team Rocket activities. After only a moment's hesitation, she reached for her internal 'phone and began to make the preparations.

__

And now the continuation…

****

Chapter 6 – When the guns fall silent…

In the semi-gloom of his inner sanctum, Giovanni watched the live INN (Indigo News Network) transmission with interest.

He was furious when he learnt of the obliteration of Viridian Base before the critical operation against Ash Ketchum could begin. However, he was far more interested in just _who_ could pull off such a coup. He watched as a field reporter repeated the pitifully few confirmed facts of the incident to anyone who had just tuned in. Behind the reporter, the viewer could see dozens of Security Policemen and women leading away battered and disoriented Team Rocket agents.

"Once again, we are reporting live from the site of an amazing battle," the reporter almost shouted. "Early this morning, an unknown group of Pokémon Trainers attacked and destroyed a facility controlled by the terrorist organisation Team Rocket.

"Over 200 members of this shadowy organisation have been arrested by officers of the Viridian City Security Police, acting in response to an anonymous tip-off, presumed to have been 'phoned in by the same group responsible for destroying this base.

"In news just in, I can confirm that the Security Police have also taken charge of several hundred hollow rear lower molar teeth containing a lethal poison derived from the venom of an Arbok. I understand that these were removed from the members of Team Rocket, probably by the unknown forces that destroyed this base, before the arrival of the police. A police source, who asked not to be named, added that if they had not removed them then 'most of the Team Rocket agents would have been dead before we arrived.'"

Giovanni raised his eyebrows at this news. Then he saw something else behind the reporter and frowned in disappointment. Lois and Clark, the uniform of the latter reduced to scarlet rags, walked past in handcuffs. Clark shot a resentful look at the camera, but Lois seemed totally broken, her head bowed and tears streaming down her cheeks.

"We are now going live to the Security Police mobile incident room," the reporter continued, "where I understand that the officer in charge of this operation, Captain Jennifer Black, is about to give a press conference."

The scene switched to a mobile control vehicle somewhere near the base. Officer Jenny stood at the steps, her loyal Growlithe at her side. "Acting on information received," she said, reading from her notes, "Viridian City Security Police forces proceeded to this location and found a large paramilitary training and storage facility apparently controlled by the banned organisation known as 'Team Rocket.' 

"Prior to our arrival, the facility had been attacked and seriously damaged, apparently by someone highly skilled in the handling of powerful Pokémon. Over 200 individuals have been arrested and will be charged with membership of an illegal organisation. Several of these suspects will also face further questioning regarding this incident and other criminal activity in the Viridian City area. 

"The Security Police ask that any member of the public with information regarding this incident contact us immediately. We are especially interested in anyone who can offer any information regarding the perpetrators of this incident."

"Officer Jenny," one reporter shouted. "Does this mean you are looking for the people who destroyed this base?"

"We are investigating multiple offences connected with this incident, including criminal damage, affray and assault with intent to cause grievous bodily harm, that is correct."

"But they destroyed a Team Rocket base," another reporter shouted. "Doesn't that make them heroes?"

"It most certainly does not," Jenny snapped. She continued in a calmer voice. "Enforcement of the law is the sole responsibility of the Security Police. Ordinary citizens do not have the right to commit criminal acts, even against criminals. If someone knows something that could damage Team Rocket, then they should make a statement to the police, not commit acts of vigilante violence."

"Isn't this manhunt really about the embarrassment to the Security Police?" one reporter asked. "Team Rocket has been in action for decades and the Security Police have only won the smallest of victories against them. These 'vigilantes' have achieved more in a morning than the SPs have in decades!"

Jenny's face flamed red and she scowled at the unseen speaker. "Listen, mister," she snapped. "You might think this is nothing more than a great story, but you will change your mind if this little civil war between renegade Trainers spills onto the streets of our towns and cities. People who do these things are not 'good citizens.' They are certainly not heroes. They are as much terrorists as Team Rocket." There was quiet as the reporters absorbed Jenny's impassioned fury. "Are there any more questions?" she asked in a hoarse voice.

"Does the Security Police have any clue to the identities of those responsible?" someone asked.

"A few," Jenny admitted. "We have a recording of the initial tip-off, which appears to have been electronically modulated but may yet yield some data. We also have an intriguing symbol that the attackers used some kind of high powered laser to cut into the side of the Team Rocket facility."

Jenny lifted up a large poster-sized photograph and showed it to the cameras. It showed the side of the base buildings. On the side, someone had cut a symbol. A circle with two jagged near-vertical right-to-left thunderbolts cutting through the circumference. _The symbol of a thunderbolt_, Giovanni thought to himself.

Giovanni flicked off the monitor and turned to look at Mondo. Mondo flinched under his commander's intense gaze. "Well?" Giovanni snapped when he decided his lieutenant had been silent for too long.

"If I hadn't seen it, I would never have believed it," Mondo admitted. "But there it is, beyond doubt. Someone has formed another group of non-League Trainers and is using them against us."

"The question is who?" Giovanni muttered.

"Some organisation opposed to Team Rocket, perhaps," Mondo suggested. "You have many enemies, sir." Mondo thought for a moment. "That Security Police officer's outrage was so clichéd, I wonder if this is the work of some new special branch of the SPs."

"What of my son?" Giovanni asked, leaning forward slightly.

Mondo stifled a laugh. "Sir, with all due respect, Ash is just a boy," Mondo replied. "He has less than a half-dozen allies. He can't be behind this… carnage."

"Do you really believe that?" Giovanni asked, gently surprised. He shook his head. There was no cause to confuse poor, faithful Mondo. "Never mind. Have every field agent report in. I want every hint of clandestine activity followed up and every possible lead about a new militant group of Trainers checked out."

"Yes sir," Mondo replied. He turned and walked out, leaving Giovanni alone. _Is it really so impossible, my son?_ he asked himself. _Have I truly so underestimated you?_

***

"Tough words from Officer Jenny," Ash said nervously, hugging his legs. He leaned forward and switched off the small portable TV that Brock had produced from his bottomless backpack.

"She's just jealous," Jessie snapped in a snide tone. "That reporter had it right. The cops are jealous because, in a morning, we have dealt Team Rocket a blow that they haven't been able to achieve in decades."

"It's more than that," Misty contradicted in a firm tone. "Jenny has a right to be angry, Jessie. We've caused a lot of physical damage today. Not only does it make her look bad, but she is worried about what may happen if we become as… callous as Team Rocket."

James nodded. "She isn't looking forward to our first three-figure body count," he commented with a slight smirk.

"Well that isn't going to happen James," Ash replied immediately. James rolled his eyes at Ash's vehemence and received a pinch from Jessie for his pains.

The five friends (for that is what they were now) were sitting in a circle around their campfire as the sun began its long dive down to the western horizon. Ash was suffering the burden of leaders throughout the centuries. With the last shot fired and all the wounded tidied away, he was worrying about his performance. _Should I have planned more carefully?_ He asked himself. _What should I do next? Have I taken a wrong turning, maybe doomed my friends? What if I fall like my father?_

Brock was silent for a long moment before he finally replied. "I wonder how much of what Jenny said was just the 'official line,'" he said thoughtfully. "She has never struck me as the type who is overly worried about official procedure or niceties like the letter of the law. I think we may have an unofficial ally. If she creates enough of a fuss, it may distract Giovanni from us and make him look for bigger enemies. He will ignore us, at least until it is too late."

Ash nodded and smiled at Brock. "Right as usual, Brock," he finally admitted. "Still, we'd better be cautious for a while. I think we should stick to the woods and keep a low profile before we make our next move."

"What is that, Ash?" Misty asked.

Ash leaned back against his pack. "By now," he predicted, "my father will have every White and Black Rocket in Kanto looking for those responsible for today's little party. We just wait for them to cruise by and pick them off, one-by-one. If we can get information about compromised Pokémon Gyms and other equipment dumps, we'll move against them as soon as we can."

James nodded. "Yeah, stay on the offensive," he agreed. "It's the only way.

"I'm so glad my plan meets your approval," Ash commented in a slightly snide tone. 

James snorted angrily. "Don't expect an easy ride with me, Ash," he snapped. "If you are ever wrong, I will be sure to tell you."

"And _you_ are qualified to give me advice?" Ash responded, his brows going up. He half rose to remonstrate with James when Misty suddenly jumped up. She had spied the electric sparks flaring around Raichu's cheek pads and Meowth's claws suddenly coming out of their sheathes.

"Oh, darn I forgot," she suddenly said too loudly. "Ash, I really have to give Horsee and Goldeen their exercise tonight." Ash turned to look at her with a slight frown and Misty played her trump cards. She moved very close to him and gave him a 'little lost girl' look that triggered all of his instinctive 'hero' responses. "Is there big body of water near here nice and safe for me to use?" she asked in a gentle tone of voice.

Ash was totally distracted by Misty's sudden nearness and her question. He looked at Misty, then turned back to James and tried to remember what he was going to say. Finally he shook his head and turned back to Misty. "Safe? No, but there is a lake just little way away in that direction," he said, gesturing to the east. "It is as good as it gets, but I'd better come so Gyarados and Wartortle can cover for you." He turned to lead the way.

James was about to pursue Ash and continue the argument when Jessie suddenly got up and grabbed James by the arm. "James, I think that we should check over Arbok and Victreebell," she suddenly announced. She cocked her hips seductively, instantly short-circuiting most of James' higher brain functions. "They both took quite a bit of punishment today," she continued in an all-too-reasonable voice. "We should get out a medical kit and give them both some 'tender loving care.'"

As the two young men tamely left to assist their partners, Misty and Jessie shot each other a look of amazement and mutual respect. _Men_, their looks seemed to say. _What would they do without us?_ The two pairs made off, leaving a puzzled Brock sitting in the clearing. He thought for a while about what had just seen, then he began to laugh.

***

Brock was more than a little concerned about how long Ash and Misty had been gone. The sun was going down and they had still not come back yet. Jessie and James had already returned and were tucking into the 'Pika-chow,' which is what they called his potluck stew for some reason.

He pushed through the brush towards the small lake. He emerged from the trees and froze, totally amazed by what he saw. As expected, Horsee and Goldeen were enjoying a relaxing swim around the lake while the huge forms of both Trainers' Gyarados and Wartortles patrolled the deeper waters protectively. What Brock hadn't expected to see was Ash and Misty's clothes neatly folded up on the lakeshore. 

Brock decided that he now knew how Misty had distracted Ash from his argument with James. His two friends were about five yards off shore. Both were totally naked and locked into an amazing passionate clinch. Misty had wrapped herself around Ash and appeared to be trying to find out where his tongue was attached to his throat. Both were also engaged in a detailed tactile investigation of the other's body. Brock stood for a long frozen second in absolute amazement. _My god_, he thought. _No one could possibly get into that position without breaking their arms and legs!_

Brock shook his head, breaking his self-induced trance. Mama Slate did not bring him up to be a voyeur. He turned, wiped the cold sweat from his brow and virtually ran for camp, his face flaming in embarrassment.

"Hi Brock," Meowth commented from the tree where he was guarding the camp perimeter. "Meowth! Hey, did you find the Tw… er… Ash and Misty?"

"No!" Brock shouted. "I mean yes, I mean they're a bit busy… We'll have to keep their dinners warm for later."

__

Humans, Meowth thought to himself. _Who understands them?_

***

Just after sunset, at the edge of the camp, Misty was helping Jessie finish off first aid on Arbok by torchlight. She rubbed in the anti-infection cream and made sure the pro-skin dressings were smoothly attached to Jessie's poison-type. "Thanks for your help with Arbok's scratches, Misty," Jessie said.

"Don't mention it Jessie," Misty replied. She stroked a sensitive hand along the huge cobra's flanks. "Are you feeling more comfortable now Arbok?"

"Chaaarrrrr-bok," Arbok replied in a positive tone of voice. She turned and nudged Misty's shoulder in a gesture of gratitude, then looked at Jessie with that special devotion that only a first Pokémon feels for her Trainer. Jessie smiled and recalled her friend to her Pokéball.

Jessie holstered the Pokéball and turned to Misty. "Look, Misty," she suddenly said in a discreet tone. "I just want to thank you… you know for the kindness you've shown us since what happened to James' folks. You really are a good person."

"So are you," Misty said. Jessie blushed and looked down. "I know you don't believe it, but look at all the times you helped us, even when we were enemies."

"You did the same for us," Jessie said with a nervous smile.

"Yes, we did," Misty said with a smile. "Maybe we always knew we'd end up on the same side. Maybe there is something like destiny after all."

Jessie nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, maybe," she admitted. She cocked her head and smiled slightly. "Thank you for distracting Ash earlier. James is easy to confuse, but how in the world did you so completely overwhelm Ash? And where were you two for most of the evening anyway?" To Jessie's delight, Misty's only reply was to turn a bright red and look away in embarrassment.

"Don't be so silly, dear," Jessie advised, touching Misty on the arm. "What you two have is wonderful. You are doing nothing to be ashamed about. That _is_ destiny if I've ever seen it." Jessie cleared her throat nervously before continuing in a more hesitant tone. "You… er… you are being… careful aren't you?"

To Jessie's relief, Misty turned back with a slight smile rather than with an explosion of anger. "I bought some refills for my implant before leaving Viridian City," she explained. "Ash is doing his part as well."

Jessie nodded, pleased to hear that news. "I'm glad that you two have found some kind of happiness in this cold world," Jessie replied with a warm smile.

"So," Misty continued after a moment while she got her composure back. "What is the deal between you and James?" To Misty's surprise, Jessie blushed even redder than she did.

"Well," Jessie said in a hoarse tone. "That is… complex…"

***

Ash ran his hand through his recently dried hair. _Someone should have warned me leadership isn't easy_, he thought. "Uh, James," he began. "Look I'm sorry about nearly blowing my top today. I shouldn't have snapped at you for just making a fair comment."

James paused from where he was loading more wood onto the campfire. He smiled slightly, but not in a nasty way. "That's all right, Ash," he replied. "I shouldn't have baited you. You are very good you know. What you did this morning was nothing short of a miracle."

Ash was young enough to blush at the older man's compliment. "So, uh," he said, trying to change the subject. "Um, did Brock talk to you too?"

"Yes," James replied. "But actually, it was Jessie who convinced me of the error of my ways. She told me that, quote, 'You should buck your ideas up, James. Ash has enough on his plate without you baiting him at every turn,' unquote."

Ash laughed. "It was Misty who got to me first. She told me to stop acting like a sixteen-year-old and start acting like an adult."

James paused in his task. "Ash," he said in a puzzled tone. "You are sixteen years old. Seventeen in a couple of weeks or so if I remember."

"Yeah I know," Ash said. "That is what worries me now. It didn't even come into my head for an hour after she said it. _Damn_, how did she learn what buttons to press so quickly?"

"That's women for you, Ash-boy," James admitted wryly. "They might be pretty, but underneath, they all have the heart of a true-born politician."

***

"Meowth, so, how was it for you?"

[Kind of like a Pokémon Arena battle, but with fewer interruptions.] Raichu and Meowth perched in a tree watching the camp perimeter.

"It was the first time for me," Meowth admitted. "A full scale battle I mean."

[I found it totally terrifying, Meowth, and I've been in big productions before. I was _so_ on edge!] Raichu replied. He shivered and moved to another branch. [Still, we beat the bad guys. That's what counts.]

"Meowth! He is a good one your Trainer," Meowth said thoughtfully. "We'll do well as long as he is around."

[Believe me, he isn't going anywhere!] Both Pokémon grinned smugly at each other. Nothing was quite so good for their kind than a successful battle. With luck, there would be many more ahead.

"Raichu!" Ash called.

"Meowth!" James shouted. "Come on you two, it's time to hit the sack!" Without another word, the two Pokémon left their position, heading back for the camp, their Trainers and their friends.

***

In the still darkness of night, the only motion was the occasional silent moving shadow as Brock's Golbat and Ash's Venomoth and Haunter moved about on their 'night shift' patrol. Their acute senses were on the watch for a possible night ambush, human or Pokémon.

There was one intruder, however, that they never saw, indeed they were never aware of. This was despite the fact that he materialised in a tree immediately above the five sleeping Trainers. This was so because this most powerful of intruders willed it thus. To him, reality itself was clay to be moulded as he saw fit. What were the senses of a bug/psychic, a flying/sonic and a ghost Pokémon compared to that?

He looked down at them with his expressive violet eyes. It was they! He realised. The five who had come to his island and shown him the error of his path of murder and conquest in that possible, error-strewn past that he had removed forever. Did they remember? The watcher wondered. Despite all of his precautions, might some ghost of a memory endure?

The watcher leaned forward, shifting his powerful grey body. His small mouth twisted up into a rare smile. "_You are the ones marked by destiny_," he murmured to himself in a gentle psychic voice. "_Such a powerful one too… You reached all the way to my home in Brazil and drew me here._" 

He stood up straight and considered the incredible energies flowing around this clearing. Such convergences of power were rare enough for him to know of no previous incident. Yet should this be a surprise to him? "_When the boy was caught between me and mother_," the watcher recalled. "_As he fell, I felt the universe itself cry out in denial. I should have known then he was meant for greatness_."

For eight long hours, the watcher sat in that tree, drinking in the power of these five heroes' destiny. It amazed him that history could depend on such a strange grouping. He smiled again, this time bitterly. If he had learnt one thing in his short life, it was that history never trod the easy path.

The sun began to rise and Raichu began to stir, always an early riser. The watcher jerked back, as if snapping out of a trance. He steadied himself by grabbing the tree trunk with one of his three-fingered hands. He looked down at the five and their friends one more time. Then, with a smile and a flare of icy blue psychic energy, he was gone.

Raichu looked up at the tree. He could have sworn that something had been up there. Something powerful that had been watching them all. There was nothing there now. Nothing more substantial than a forgotten dream, a lost nightmare or a breath of the wind whispering a name: _Mewtwo_.

****

The End

Of **The Last Hope**.

But the story of **Avenger **will continue in **Team Rocket Strikes Back**

Coming soon…!

****

Do You Know?

As an extra to keep you happy…

What were Mewtwo's thoughts as he looked down on our heroes that dark still night? I welcome feedback to BenRG@rgflat.freeserve.co.uk. I am no poet. This was written freestyle (i.e. I couldn't make it rhyme to save my life) during a lunch break at work. Although much of it is based on the last section of my story, a scene in the end credits of _Pokémon – The First Movie_ is its' primary inspiration. You know the bit, with our three heroes asleep in their sleeping bags.

Do You Know?

A Pokémon poem by Ben Russell-Gough

I stand amongst the trees,

Looking down on the five touched by destiny.

I wonder, do they know I am here?

In their dreams do they sense me?

I will never know.

They are five who have become one.

They have made a choice, become instruments of destiny,

Determined their future, Cut their own path.

The power of their destiny is so great,

That it drew me from my distant Andean home,

To marvel at what I see.

I remember the first time I saw them.

A boy, a girl, a man, two thieves.

Even then, I could feel the power of their future.

When the boy fell, I heard the universe itself cry out.

Now the future has become the present.

I wonder, do they know what they have become?

Do they know what destiny awaits them on the path ahead?

They sleep, secure in their victory.

And I watch over that sleep.

Do they sense my protection?

Is that why they sleep so peacefully?

Do you know of my interest, my friends?

Jessie and James.

Once you were villains, thieves, agents of chaos.

Now you walk the path of light.

You have faced the darkness and made the choice.

Do you know what you have done?

You are now on the side of angels,

And are ready to fight for a cause, while just, not truly your own.

This is the true nature of heroism.

The man and woman sleep peacefully.

The man's hand has escaped his sleeping bag

And touches her face.

In her sleep, she smiles, aware of his presence,

Reassured by his touch.

It is a sign of love, far more demonstrative

Than any overt physical act.

Between them lies Meowth.

His long body is stretched to touch them both.

Do you know what you are, little Meowth?

You are the third cord that binds their hearts

You are a friend and a wise counsellor.

If the two are mighty, the three are unbreakable.

Such is the nature of family.

Brock Slate lies alone, as is his choice.

Do you know what you are, oh Gym Leader?

I doubt it. You are full of uncertainty.

Self-doubt is your hidden demon.

Why else would you need to pursue the ladies so?

Yet, it is you who are the keystone of this group.

You are the wisdom, the knowledge and the rock.

Without you, they would be far less.

You are friend, counsellor and strength.

I wonder, do you know?

Misty Waterflower sleeps, her face a light in the darkness.

Her face is free of the stress of consciousness.

Now I can see clearly the beauty that all can see, save her. 

Her Togepi sleeps beside her, not fearing the night.

For his mistress of kindness remains beside him.

Hers is the power of love, and it affects them all.

Yours is a soul of kindness and beauty, Misty.

You are the light that prevents the five from falling,

Into the darkness that awaits all who make their own history.

Do you know what you mean to them?

To all of them? Especially Ash?

Ash Ketchum, the Last Hope.

He sleeps, his forehead wrinkled with concern.

Even in his dreams, he cannot escape the burden of his destiny.

Do you know what you are? What you will do? Perhaps.

If Brock is the keystone, you are the builder.

You give the dreams of the five direction and shape.

You are the Chosen One.

Your Raichu sleeps at your side. Secure in your company.

Yours is a brotherhood that transcends that which other Trainers know. 

How did I miss that all those years ago?

This is not about Trainer and Pokémon.

This is about friendship and striving for a common goal.

Do you two realise the hard example you set lesser souls?

Do you know what you have begun?

Ash turns in his sleeping bag. His face turns towards Misty.

Do you know what you are to each other?

I wonder, do you _really_ know?

You are the light, inspiration and strength to each other.

Without the other, you would be less than what you are.

Yours is a love that goes beyond the heart.

It was written in the very rhythms of the cosmos.

Both Ash and Misty smile and their sleep grows more peaceful. 

Perhaps in their sleep, they can feel the other's soul.

Her heart reaches for his; she comforts him, and reassures him.

She is his light and his hope for a future free of the darkness.

His heart reaches for hers; he is her strength and foundation. 

He is her reason for being in this dark world.

Together there is a powerful bond that I can see.

Heart, mind and soul. They are one.

Together they walk towards a tomorrow that they will build.

Woe to the man who dares to interfere in such things.

I wonder, does Giovanni know?

Can he understand what he has made?

The wonderful thing that he now fights?

He made me as a weapon. He failed.

He made Ash as his destiny. And his success will be his end.

Now the sun begins to rise.

Raichu stirs in his sleep, soon the five will be awake.

I must away, less my presence alarm them,

And disturb their path, the destiny that they must pursue.

As I teleport away, I wonder again if they knew I was there.

My young friends, I wonder… do you know?


End file.
